


Dangan Ronpa: Drowning in Bittersweet Despair

by starrynova



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Fangan Ronpa, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 45,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynova/pseuds/starrynova
Summary: When sixteen teenagers are forced into a campsite, a strange little mascot appears telling them: kill or be killed.The question is who will survive.CURRENT STATUS: CHAPTER ONECLASS ROSTER: http://tinyurl.com/DIBDcampers





	1. Rotten Flowers In Bloom {0:1}

**Author's Note:**

> Class Roster: https://tinyurl.com/drDiBD  
> Music is embedded into the fic! Be warned for NDRV3 Spoilers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added music to the fic! Although be warned that it is ripped for the NDRV3 Soundtrack if you're avoided spoilers.

_Hope’s Peak Academy._

 

 _One is said to be set up for life if they graduate from here. The school is invite only. You must be a Super High School Level_ **_something_ ** _to get in. Talent is the key for success here. Only the best of the best get to attend here. Which, is why I’m not sure why they invited me. See, I’m a chess player. I’ve even been to national tournaments… but… I didn’t deserve to compete in any of them._

 

** [♪♫♬♫♪](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mePztjpfZfg) **

 

_My name is Riley Starr, I was visiting family in Japan when I received my invitation letter. Now, here I was in front of the building. I took a deep breath, and took a step forward._

 

_Then I started to black out._

 

_As I fell into unconsciousness and into silence, I wondered, “What did I do to deserve this…?”_

_Although really, I already knew the answer…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

 

 **???:** -y…! Hey…!

 

_Huh…?_

 

[♪♫♬♫♪](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DSN7cGb_nKE)

 

 **???:** Hey pal! You okay there?

 

_I realized very quickly I was lying on a wooden floor. As I sat up, my back popped, my eyes were still adjusting to the sights, it wasn't until a few seconds that I saw a hand reached out in front of me._

 

 **Riley:** O-oh thank you…

 

_I grabbed the hand, and the person helped me stand up._

 

 **???:** No problem bud. Say… are you the exchange student?

 

_I nodded at him. I saw the boy in front of me. He had dirty blond hair, almost brown. His hair seemed messy, and a cowlick popped up out of his head. He wore a simple green hoodie with a white shirt that seemed to have a vector of… a four leaf clover?_

 

 **???:** Shit dude… Are you okay? I mean you were the last to wake up n’- Oh! I almost forgot! The name’s Madoka Hamasaki, I'm suppose to be the Super High School Level Good Luck around here! At least… if we still have class that is…

 

**MADOKA HAMASAKI - SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL GOOD LUCK**

**Riley:** O-oh um… I-I'm Riley. Riley Starr. I'm suppose to be the Super High School Level Chess Player. Uhm… are… we supposed to be classmates…?

 

_Hamasaki shrugged at my question. Seems as if he didn't know the answer either. He gave me a second to adjust myself._

_Were we in… some sort of lodge…? As in a camping lodge…?_

 

 **Riley:** I… I was just stepping into the campus, and next thing I knew I passed out. Where are we, exactly…?

 

_He simply gave me another shrug._

 

 **Madoka:** I would ask you the same thing. You passed out huh…? The others gave me the same story. Hm… I wonder… Oh! That's a really cool talent by the way! I heard that you got fifth in nationals last year! Congrats man!

 

_…_

 

 **Riley:** I, uhm, I'm not a man… and I'm not a woman either.

 

 **Madoka:** Huh? Oh. Oh! Shit, sorry about that, slip of the tongue y’know?

 

 **Riley:** Don't worry, I don't mind…

 

 _Hamasaki clicked his tongue, adopting a thinking look on his face_.

 

 **Madoka:** I tried convincing the others to wait, but they all decided to go on ahead without us.

 

 **Riley:** The others…?

 

 **Madoka:** Oh! Uh, see we all just woke up, I _think_ I was the first one to get up, so I was helping the others. I counted… fourteen, that is if you don't count us of course! I'm sure they're all exploring right now, and since you're the last one to wake up, I don't see why we can't!

 

_He adopted a confident pose. He’s… oddly cheerful about this situation._

 

 **Riley:** Uh… o-okay…?

 

_Hamasaki simply nodded and went out the only door that was there._

_And what was outside was… well…_

 

_Looks like we aren't at Hope’s Peak anymore, Toto…_

 

_It seemed to look like a national park I visited when I went to the States for a competition one time. Greenery everywhere. Although if I looked to my left I could see a mountain that seemed to be a tiny bit away. Hamasaki was waiting for me, the path we were on seemed to split into three pathways, he was on the most left._

_I tried to not think about the tall, electrified fence I saw._

_Maybe it's just to keep the animals out…_

 

 **Madoka:** Well, what are ya waiting for?

 

_I didn't say anything as I followed._

 

_After a few minutes of walking, I noticed there was a lake in the distance, and along with it, there was some people._

 

_There seemed to be this tall, lanky teenager by the lakeside. Although I couldn't see much, he seemed to have long hair that was tied up and a long, orange scarf wrapped around his neck. Was he… crouching next to the water? Along with that, he was muttering to himself._

 

 **???:** No no no this… doesn't make any sense at all. All this water but…

 

_I didn't realize it, but I seem to have stepped on a twig. At the sudden “CRACK” it gave, the scarfed boy seemed to have jumped towards the sky, giving a yelp, before landing back at the ground. Hamasaki and I simply looked at each other at this. As I looked over my shoulder I noticed someone dressed in a standard Japanese school uniform, laughing at the poor boy’s direction. When I blinked, he was gone._

 

 **Riley:** I'm sorry!

 

 **Madoka:** Oh crap, are you okay?

 

** [♪♫♬♫♪](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ncYEjxBw_7g) **

_The boy simply froze for a second, before almost hesitantly standing up a-_

_Wow this guy is actually a lot taller than I initially thought. Actually, I don't know what surprised me more, his height..._

_Or the fact that he looked like he was about to cry._

 

 **???:** D-don't apologize! I-it was my fault, really. I mean I should have noticed t-that you were there I mean I w-was looking at the water t-trying to find any signs of life and I mean there should be at least one specimen around here b-but I ca- I'm sorry I'm t-talking too much aren't I? Gero…

 

_Is… he ribbiting? Like a frog?_

 

 **Riley:** O-oh you're not really! Please, don't blame yourself, I should have seen where I was stepping.

 

 **Madoka:** Oh! I think I introduced myself earlier, but when I tried to talk to you, you sort of… ran off.

 

 **???:** I-I did!? I'm sorry it's just that I was so nervous I had no idea where I was, still don't actually, b-but it's just I knew I had to get out of there a-and… well… I… don't know…

 

 **Riley:** I think I understand how you feel… Uhm. My name is Riley Starr, Chess player by the way, I'm suppose to be this class’s exchange student! I hope we can be friends!

 

_His eyes… sparkled at that. As if that wasn't enough, he clasps his hands together and almost practically bowed._

 

 **???:** R-really?! You would be friends with me?! T-thank you! Oh uhm… My name is H-Haruka Chiba I'm the herpetologist… t-that's the study of amphibians… like frogs and stuff, in c-case you didn't know. Which… a lot of people don't...

 

**HARUKA CHIBA - SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL HERPETOLOGIST**

 

 **Haruka:** U-uh, it's a silly talent really. Yours sounds more i-impressive I mean… Gero…

 

 **Madoka:** Well, I just got in through a lottery, if anything _I'm_ the one who isn't that impressive.

 

 **Riley:** Yours sound really impressive! I mean, outside of playing, my chess skills don’t seem to have any real use.

 

_Chiba raised his hands and shook his head. Did… I somehow offend him?_

 

 **Haruka:** Oh it’s most really. It’s pretty dangerous at t-times… if you aren't careful, the toxins those guys can give out can affect you for life. I remember when I was working with the toxins of a cane-toad… I think it still carries on with me… gero gero...

 

 **Madoka:** Yikes...

 

_Chiba sighed, it seems as if he was remembering some… unpleasant memories._

 

 **Haruka:** Mhm… and there was this other time… Oh! I-I'm rambling again, aren't I?

 

 **Madoka:** Hey!! Now that I think about it, I've read about you!

 

 **Haruka:** Huh?

 

_Chiba and I raised a brow, looking at Hamasaki._

 

 **Madoka:** Well, I don't know much, I'm the first to admit.

 

_He scratched his chin, suddenly looking nervous._

 

 **Madoka:** Well, it's said that you've saved a ton of endangered species right? That you're some kind of… frog whisperer. Although I guess newts and other stuff count too.

 

_Chiba suddenly got (even more) nervous._

 

 **Haruka:** It’s… n-not a big deal really! It… was something anyone could have done. It’s n-no biggie.

 

 **Madoka:** Not a big deal, my ass! I mean…

 

_Hamasaki started blabbering about other things about Chiba. How… much info did Hamasaki look into his classmates. Kinda bothersome actually…_

_The herpetologist himself looked extremely uncomfortable. Not that I was feeling anything different. I sighed, maybe I would have a better chance to talk to Chiba later on, but I feel as if that would be better left for later._

 

_I tapped Hamasaki’s shoulder._

 

 **Riley:** Erm… I… feel as if we’re… bothering Chiba-kun.

 

 **Madoka:** What do you mean?

 

_Shit. What do I say now?_

 

 **Riley:** Well uhm… It's just.

 

 _Shit. shit shit shit shit. I could see Chiba sweating bullets. He looked like he was about to cry again._ **_Shit._ **

 

 **Riley:** Well! It's just Chiba-kun said he was… looking for wildlife! Yeah, that's it.

 

 **Madoka:** Huh?

 

_Goddamn Riley Starr you've been a fucking liar for years now, you've better but those skills to good use._

_It's time like these where I was glad I didn't feel bad about lying._

 

 **Riley:** Yeah! Uhm. Maybe… if there are… snakes-

 

 **Haruka:** Frogs...

 

 **Riley:** Right, frogs! A-anyway, we shouldn't bother him. I'm sure you can talk to him later.

 

 **Madoka:** O-oh okay.

 

_He almost seemed disappointed. Almost like he was getting into his rambling._

 

 **Haruka:** Uhm… I can… t-talk to you guys later.

 

_He looked back at the water, as if expecting something to jump up._

 

 **Riley:** Of course.

 

_Hamasaki and I said our goodbyes and parted ways with Chiba. We continued our walk in silence. That is, until I felt a hand grab my shoulder._

 

_While I froze, Hamasaki took what seemed to be a defensive pose._

 

 **???:** Hey! Take a chill pill!

 

** [♪♫♬♫♪](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-yRTbVrDp8g) **

 

_Upon realizing it was another teenager, I did indeed “take a chill pill.”_

_As I turned around, I recognized the boy as the one who was laughing at Chiba earlier._

 

 **???:** Like… are y’all okay?

 

_I had a good look at him, there wasn’t actually anything noticeable at all about him. Black hair that reached his shoulder, standard boy school uniform. He even buttoned it up properly…_

_Although… his bright yellow eyes unsettled me._

 

 **Riley:** Yeah… I’m fine. What about you, Hamasaki-san?

 

_Hamasaki seemed tense, but relaxed, slightly. Only very, very, slightly. I saw him raise an eyebrow, wary of the third party._

 

 **Madoka:** … And you are…?

 

 **???:** Who the fuck are _you?_

 

 **Madoka:** Hey! I asked you first!

 

 **???:** _I asked you second._

 

_I sighed and got myself in between the two boys, scared of the possibility of a fight breaking out._

 

 **Riley:** I don't know who you are, but neither of you should… fight like this.

 

_The black haired boy backed off, waving off my comment. He twirled a lock of hair in his fingers._

 

 **???:** Alright, alright I get ya. I was messin’ around, that's all.

 

_Was “Ore-sama” a normal pronoun people used on themselves?_

 

 **Riley:** U-uhm… I'm Riley Starr. Chessplayer. A-and this-

 

 **Madoka:** Madoka Hamasaki, good luck.

 

 **???:** Good luck for what?

 

 **Madoka:** No. That’s my talent.

 

 **???:** Geez Madoka. What's your damage?

 

_Hamasaki rolled his eyes at that one._

 

 **???:** Anyway, the name’s Nori. Nori Nakajima. Super High School Level Gang Leader, at ya service. Although… I like the term Bancho, it rolls off the tongue more cleanly.

 

**NORI NAKAJIMA - SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL GANG LEADER**

 

 **Nori:** Don’t forget my name, ya hear! Because, like, one of these days, I’m totally going to be famous!

 

 **Riley:** S-sure… Uh… Nakajima-kun… I think me and my friend here should get going.

 

_Nakajima actually seem surprised at that._

 

 **Nori:** Yeah, yeah, sure. I got shit to do anyways. Tryin’ to look for an exit. Lemme tell ya what, if I find anythin’ I'll come tell ya.

 

_Hamasaki grunted in response. I fiddled with my glasses._

 

_Nakajima started walking towards the more forested area._

 

 **Nori:** Don't be a stranger, ya never know what's out there. Like a serial killer. Or a serial killer that’ll cut ya up. Or one that makes ya death looks like a suicide. Or one that cooks up their-

 

 **Madoka:** We get it already.

 

 **Nori:** Whatever.

 

_And just like that he was gone._

 

** [♪♫♬♫♪](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ncYEjxBw_7g) **

 

 **Riley:** … That was sure… something…

 

 **Madoka:** I heard of him. Nakajima, I mean. Shit wasn’t pretty.

 

_Ah, that explains the hostility._

 

 **Madoka:** Heard he had a real bad berserk button. I dunno what it is, but the story is that he completely beaten the faces in out of three guys in his middle school. The guys weren’t hurt extremely badly… but they took him as the leader of their gang after that.

 

 **Riley:** But… why?

 

_Hamasaki shrugged at my question._

 

 **Madoka:** Not sure myself. It was either fear, or respect.

 

 **Riley:** Huh…

 

_Wonder what could get a guy like… that to completely go nuts on three kids…_

 

 **Madoka:** I think… we should move on…

 

 **Riley:** Yeah…

 

_We walked in mutual silence. It wasn’t an awkward one really. I was questioning why we were even here… Was there a solid reason?_

 

_I dunno why… but it almost nostalgic._

 

[♪♫♬♫♪](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=50yShkEarT4)

 

_The feeling of nostalgia I felt went away as someone fell from the trees above._

 

_Hamasaki and I jumped back. It was a girl. She seemed to have taken an entire branch with her. And some leaves. She got up and brushed her knees and looked upwards._

 

 **???:** Gated off for miles, huh… Oh! Hey there.

 

_She kinda looked like a child. Button nose, big eyes, short stature, kinda chubby. Her mouth looks like a cat’s._

 

 **???:** Sorry for startlin’ ya folk.

 

 **Riley:** H-hey are… you okay…?

 

 **Madoka:** Really you can’t just fall out of a tree like that and just be fine…

 

_The girl looked at us funny. In confusion._

 

 **???:** Riiiiiiight I forgot y’all are city folk. At least, ya look the part, or am I wrong here?

 

 **Madoka:** Uh… yeah… Osaka is where I’m from.

 

 **Riley:** I’m… from London myself.

 

 **???:** I see. I see. You look like a foreigner. Oi, Greenie, you’re from Osaka? I'm from Hokkaido myself, from the countryside.

 

 **Madoka:** Huh.

 

 **???:** Shinpi Kobayashi, that’s my name, by the by.

 

 **Riley:** I'm Riley Starr, Chess Player, Madoka Hamasaki is the good luck student.

 

 **Madoka:** Oh! I think I know you! Super High School Level Paranormal Investigator, right?

 

 **Shinpi:** Uh. Yeah.

 

**SHINPI KOBAYASHI - SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL PARANORMAL INVESTIGATOR**

 

 **Madoka:** Well, it’s just that you have a lot of websites, blogs and that kinda stuff and-

 

 **Shinpi:** Are you some sort of stalker?

 

 **Madoka:** W-what? No I'm just-

 

 **Shinpi:** Yeah yeah, you're just some normie who's really into this shit, I get it.

 

_I barely saw Hamasaki’s eyebrow twitch._

 

 **Madoka:** Yeah… so uh… what were you doing all the way up there, Kobayashi-san?

 

 **Shinpi:** Well, lookin’ for the scenery mostly.

[♪♫♬♫♪](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ncYEjxBw_7g)

**Riley:** Are you… sure you're actually okay?

 

 **Shinpi:** Yeah, I am. Gotta get used to fallin’ outta shit when you're in my field of work.

 

 **Riley:** I don't think I could ever get cut out for that kinda stuff…

 

 **Shinpi:** Understandable. I've been doin’ this kinda stuff since I was a youngin’. My best friend at the time got me into it.

 

 **Madoka:** Always gotta start young, I guess. Uh… what were you looking for?

 

 **Shinpi:** Nothin’ in particular… but… there's somethin’ weird about this place.

 

 **Riley:** Weird? What do you mean weird?

 

 **Shinpi:** Entire area’s fenced off. Hell, some areas are fenced off from each other…

 

 **Madoka:** That’s… strange.

 

 **Shinpi:** Strange doesn’t cover half of it…

 

 **Riley:** What is going on with this place…

 

 **Shinpi:** I’m telling ya, wish I knew.

 

_She stretched, and look upwards._

 

 **Shinpi:** It was nice meeting ya folk… but…

 

_In a blink of an eye, she was already climbing back up._

 

 **Riley:** K-kobayashi-san, are you sure that’s safe?

 

 **Shinpi:** Yeah, I’ll be fine, don’t worry ‘bout it. Well, Starr, Hamasaki, catch you two on the flip side, I guess.

 

_And like that, she was gone…_

_Like a cat…_

 

 **Riley:** Do… do you think she’ll be fine…?

 

 **Madoka:** Probably. She _did_ say she was an elite after all…

 

_I just hope she doesn't take the entire tree down with her._

 

 **Madoka:** I saw another building this way.

 

_We walked a tiny bit, the silence more awkward now._

** [♪♫♬♫♪](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hiNSu24BNGQ) **

 

 **Riley:** S-so uh… You said you were from Osaka?

 

 **Madoka:** Yep! Me and my dad!

 

 **Riley:** Huh… I admit I haven’t visited it myself. Maybe if I had we could have met.

 

 **Madoka:** Pfft, doubt it. Huge city, man, even if ya did, visit, I mean... shit’s so big, you still gotta consider the separate wards and shit.

 

_Hamasaki chucked nervously at his own sentence. I considered the thought._

 

 **Riley:** Even so, the thoughts nice.

 

 **Madoka:** Eh, that's fair. Didn't really have a lot of kids growing up in my block really. It's refreshing being with other kids my age.

 

 **Riley:** Yeah… They're interesting.

 

_Although that doesn't explain how you know so much about everyone…_

 

 **Madoka:** Everyone here is famous in some aspect or another y’know?

 

_Huh!? Can… can he read my mind?_

 

 **Madoka:** Nah, I can't read minds, no one can really. I just have good intuition, that's all.

 

 **Riley:** Sure…

 

_I wasn’t really convinced._

 

 **Madoka:** All kinda info is out there about you elite, didn’t ya know? The paparazzi are ruthless when it comes to you guys… I only got in by… well, luck.

 

 **Riley:** That’s right… Every year there’s a lottery isn’t there?

 

 **Madoka:** Yep it’s how I got in. I’m not talented in anything. I’m just a boring guy with no real traits.

 

 **Riley:** But couldn’t that be an interesting character trait within itself?

 

 **Madoka:** What to ya mean?

 

 **Riley:** Well… if you consider the fact that you can really be considered the only real “normal” person within a group of eccentric people, that could make you unique on your own.

 

_Hamasaki seemed to ponder this for a second._

 

 **Madoka:** Hm… Y’know I really never thought about it like that…

 

_I was about to open my mouth to say something else, but I stopped when I heard a cough and spraying sound. As I turned around, I saw a short boy spray painting a building. He continued, before stopping again to cough._

 

 **???:** … Damn.

 

 **Riley:** Uh…

 

_He stopped entirely before turning around and looking at us._

 

 **???:** …

 

 **Madoka:** …

 

 **Riley:** …

 

_He then proceeded to ignore us and to continue to spray paint the wooden building._

 

 **???:** It’s… not done yet.

 

 **Riley:** Uhm… Can I ask your name…?

 

 **???:** Why do you care?

 

_Ah geez, the more steps we take the people become more unpleasant._

 

 **Madoka:** Uhm…

 

 **Riley:** Uh…

 

 **???:** Well if you must know, the name’s Shigeo Sakaguchi… I’m a graffiti artist.

 

**SHIGEO SAKAGUCHI - SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL GRAFFITI ARTIST**

 

_I carefully leaned towards Hamasaki, and lowered my voice into a whisper._

 

 **Riley:** So… Uh, Hamasaki-kun, what’s his story?

 

_Hamasaki simply shrugged and looked at Sakaguchi._

 

 **Madoka:** I… dunno, really. There isn’t much info on him… He does mostly anonymous works… I think… Don’t ask me how that works… He only really came out to the public because someone ratted him out to be local press...

 

 **Riley:** Oh…

 

 **Shigeo:** I can hear you y’know.

 

 **Riley:** O-oh uhm…

 

 **Shigeo:** Save it… I never got your names anyway…

 

 **Madoka:** I’m-

 

 **Shigeo:** Actually… not right now… or ever. I don’t really care.

 

_At least he’s honest…?_

 

 **Shigeo:** Besides… I’m trying to concentrate…

 

 **Madoka:** Uh… what are you painting?

 

 **Shigeo:** I dunno yet… I’ll figure it out.

 

_I heard Madoka mutter._

 

 **Madoka:** Is everyone here a damn weirdo…?

 

 **Riley:** What did you say?

 

 **Madoka:** Oh! It’s nothing.

 

 **Shigeo:** Uh… I dunno if you guys care but… There were some people who walked into this building. So… go talk to them maybe?

 

_I just now noticed the sign above the door. “Mess hall.”_

 

_Is… Is this a camp for kids?_

 

 **Riley:** I think we’ll take you up on that offer.

 

 **Madoka:** Yeah…

 

_We walked in, and saw three girls. Two of them were in what seemed to be in an arm wrestling competition. One of them was lean, and had short hair. The second girl was extremely petite, had long blond hair in braids. The former seemed to be struggling, while the smaller girl was having no problem at all. The third girl seemed to be an announcer to the whole thing._

 

 **???:** And it seems Maeda-san has gotten the lead again! Although watch out, Hase-san seems to be catching up… kinda.

 

_I snickered at that. While the two girls arm wrestling ignored me, the ‘announcer’ looked at me._

 

 **???:** Ohoho? What’s this? Two new players have come in? Maybe to challenge Maeda-san’s record?

 

_I smiled at her, glad to finally be able to have a proper conversation._

 

 **Riley:** Ah, not really, I’m more of a brains than brawn person myself… I guess my title of chess player should give that away… Uh… Lemme guess, Super High School Level Announcer?

 

_The pigtailed girl simply shook her head and pulled out a camera from a satchel she had around her shoulder._

 

 **???:** Nope! Minori’s full name is Minori Teruya, and she’s a journalist!

 

**MINORI TERUYA - SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL JOURNALIST**

 

_She held out her hand, and I shook it._

 

 **Riley:** It’s nice to meet ya, Teruya-san. I’m Riley Starr.

 

_She let go of my hand and held it out to Hamasaki, who proceeded to shake it as well._

 

 **Madoka:** Madoka Hamasaki, I’m the luck student. I’ve read some of your stuff, it’s impressive.

 

 **Minori:** Minori would hope so! She’s worked real hard on it! Af-

 

_She stopped that sentence when there was a “thud” behind her. The three of us looked over the table, now the lean girl apparently being thrown off the table, with the small blond girl next to her._

 

 **???:** Ah! I’m sorry Hase-oneesan!!

 

_“Hase”, now on the floor, seemed to be fine, in fact, she was laughing._

  
**???:** Don’t worry, don’t worry about it, Maeda-han!

 

_She jumped up and stretched._

 

 **???:** Ah well, looks like you didn’t earn your title for nothing. I just gotta train some more, that’s all. Besides, besides you can call me by my first name, I told you it was fine.

 

_She looked over where Hamasaki and I were, and pointed at us._

 

 **???:** Oi, who are you guys?

 

_We introduced ourselves again. The thin girl put a hand on her hip._

 

 **???:** Well, no need for formality, the name’s Naoki Hase. Super High School Marathon Runner!

 

**NAOKI HASE - SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL MARATHON RUNNER**

 

 **Naoki:** Friends call me Nao though!

 

 **Madoka:** The girl in the papers who's attempting to become the fastest women in the world.

 

 **Naoki:** Not just that! Fastest person period!

 

_The petite girl stepped forward._

 

 **???:** You've heard of me most likely, but I'm Hotaru Maeda, Super High School Level Weightlifter

 

**HOTARU MAEDA - SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL WEIGHTLIFTER**

 

 **Hotaru:** Ultimate Strongman would've been a better title though. Ah well, not that I can complain.

 

 **Riley:** To think such a small girl could have a title like that…

 

_Seems like I spoke without thinking._

 

 **Hotaru:** Hey I can hear you! Either way, ever since my great-great-I don't even know how many greats grandpa, the gift of strength has been passed down throughout generations in my family.

 

 **Riley:** Ah I'm… sorry Maeda-san.

 

_Hamasaki seemed to have recognized her._

 

 **Madoka:** From the Cirque de Lune? But I thought you were traveling?

 

 **Hotaru:** I was, but my parents thought it'd be better if I finish schooling before I went back. After all, imagine how much traction we’d get if the youngest Maeda strongman was a Hope’s Peak graduate.

 

 **Madoka:** Fair enough.

 

 **Riley:** Uh… quick question though-

 

 **Naoki:** Shoot it out.

 

 **Riley:** Do any of you know what's going on exactly?

 

_The girls went quiet at that. Teruya started fiddling with her camera._

 

 **Minori:** Sorry to say, Minori doesn't think anyone knows what's going on. But she saw this guy walk into the kitchen, maybe you can ask him.

 

_I thought about it._

 

 **Riley:** No one really knows what's going on… maybe that guy does?

 

 **Madoka:** Doubt it, but it's worth a try.

 

_The girls continued their arm wrestling, with Teruya still commentating the whole thing as Hamasaki and I went to the kitchen in the back. Right before we did, I heard someone call out to us._

 

 **Hotaru:** Be careful though, he seems… kinda weird.

 

_I heard Hamasaki mutter again._

 

 **Madoka:** He can join the damn club at this rate.

 

 **Riley:** Did you say something…?

 

 **Madoka:** Hm? Did I?

 

_He went ahead of me and opened the door. I followed._

_There was someone in the kitchen alright…_

_The tallest person I think I've ever seen. A hulking giant. Whose back faced us._

_He seemed to be doing something._

** [♪♫♬♫♪](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v=ibg3AQxKyhc) **

 

 **???:** To think something like this would be here… well I shouldn't be surprised.

 

_Hamasaki quirked an eyebrow._

 

 **Madoka:** Something like what?

 

_The large boy stopped entirely, before slowly facing us. He had thick glasses and a medical mask. He was hiding something in his hands._

 

 **???:** … Who are you supposed to be…?

 

_I quickly introduced myself and Hamasaki. There was a beat of silence as the other boy processed our answers._

 

 **???:** Yoshi Houjou…

 

_It was almost as if he had to force himself to answer._

 

 **Madoka:** ...And your talent?

 

 **Yoshi:** That's not something I'm obligated to tell you.

 

_Alrighty then._

 

**YOSHI HOUJOU - SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL ???**

 

_I could feel the tension in the air._

 

 **Riley:** U-uh… Houjou-kun, right?

 

 **Yoshi:** Mh?

 

 **Riley:** What are you doing?

 

_He blanked out for a second._

 

 **Yoshi:** What _was_ I doing…?

 

_He paused. Hamasaki and I looked at each other._

_This guy was kinda strange… and creepy…_

_He looked at his hand again…_

 

 **Yoshi:** Ah… that’s right… I found something…

 

 **Madoka:** Uh… Found what, exactly?

 

_He showed us his left hand, covered by his right hand._

 

 **Yoshi:** This.

 

_He uncovered his hand and showed us…_

_A spider. Nothing too special. It crawled around the palm of his hand. It was pretty small, actually._

 

_It didn’t stop Hamasaki from jumping and getting behind me._

 

 **Madoka:** Gross! G-get it away from here!

 

 **Yoshi:** I-it’s not venomous or anything…

 

 **Madoka:** That’s beyond the point!

 

 **Yoshi:** I was going to put it outside anyway… Uh… what… was your name…?

 

_Both Hamasaki and I raised an eyebrow._

 

 **Madoka:** It hasn’t even been a minute… a-anyway I’m Madoka Hamasaki… And this is Riley Starr…

 

_I simply waved. Houjou looked at us again._

 

 **Yoshi:** Alright… A-anyway I think… I’m gunna head out… to find… some place for this lil guy… I guess.

 

_He quickly made his way out the door, presumably to go outside._

 

 **Riley:** I assume you know about this guy?

 

 **Madoka:** No actually… this is the first time I've heard ever heard of his name…

 

_This time, Hamasaki didn’t even bother hiding his thoughts._

 

 **Madoka:** Either way… I’ve seen creeps back at home but this guy takes the cake…

 

 **Riley:** Isn’t that kinda harsh…?

 

_I somewhat agreed though. I tried to quickly change the subject._

 

[♪♫♬♫♪](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ncYEjxBw_7g)

 

 **Riley:** Y’know if this is a summer camp… then there’s going to be like… cabins right?

 

 **Madoka:** Yeah? Your point?

 

 **Riley:** Well… maybe we can find answers there?

 

 **Madoka:** Maybe…

 

_We went back to the actual mess hall and waved goodbye to the girls there. (Hase was once again thrown to the ground by Maeda. I have to give kudos to her stubbornness though.)_

_Hamasaki and I went back out to the paths. This time, however, we went through a new route._

_This one had more flowers in it._

_There were a couple minutes of silence. Halfway though, we saw a girl plucking flowers. She was humming a song. She was mostly plucking white chrysanthemums (at least, that’s what I thought they were, I wasn’t sure. I’m not a florist after all.)_

 

 **Riley:** Are you sure you’re allowed to do that?

 

 **???:** Hm?

 

_The girl was pretty tall, nothing extreme, but above average. She seemed to be in casual wear, although with a sporty look to it._

 

 **???:** Pretty sure it’s fine. If not… eh, I’ll get to that bridge when it comes to it.

 

 **Madoka:** Isn’t it “I’ll cross that bridge when I get to it”?

 

 **???:** I guess so. By the way, I’m Sango Tamashiro, Super High School Level Ping Pong Player.

 

**SANGO TAMISHIRO - SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL PING PONG PLAYER**

 

 **Riley:** Nice to meet you.

 

 **Sango:** Yeah, you too.

 

_The pair of us introduced ourselves again, it seemed to be a repeating pattern._

 

 **Madoka:** You’ve got eyes of a hawk, at least that’s what I’ve heard.

 

 **Sango:** Yeah… the presses won’t stop with that…

 

_She seemed more interested in picking flowers than talking to us._

 

 **Madoka:** That isn’t the only thing either! I heard that-

 

_There we went again… he went on and on… Though neither I or the ping pong player bothered to stop him. At one point, Tamishiro got up, flowers in hand._

 

 **Sango:** A-anyway… I think I should find some water for these guys, catch you on the flip side alright?

 

_She ran off with the flowers._

 

 **Madoka:** She must have been busy…

 

 **Riley:** Sure.

 

_We kept walking._

 

_Then, we heard a “snap” and froze._

 

** [♪♫♬♫♪](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DSN7cGb_nKE) **

 

 **Riley:** What was that?

 

 **Madoka:** A twig I’m sure…

 

_Even he wasn’t sure about that._

 

_It was a couple of minutes before we heard another “snap”._

 

 **Riley:** Okay… but what _broke_ the twig?

 

 **Madoka:** Nakajima is just messing with us, I’m sure.

 

 **Riley:** That… actually makes sense.

 

 **Madoka:** That, or a squirrel.

 

 **Riley:** Hm… Maybe.

 

 **???:** Sorry to disappoint you folks, but I’m no squirrel. Or any animal, in that case.

 

** [♪♫♬♫♪](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hiNSu24BNGQ) **

 

 **Madoka:** Nakajima?

 

_Then we turned around and saw someone who clearly was not Nakajima._

 

 **???:** You mean that punk with yellow eyes? Sorry to say, that ain’t me. Name’s Akihiko Akiyama.

 

 **Madoka:** O-oh um… sorry. I’m Madoka Hamasaki by the way… and this is Riley Starr…

 

 **Akihiko:** You guys talented too? I’m assuming we’re part of the same class. I’m a hunter by the way.

 

**AKIHIKO AKIYAMA - SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL HUNTER**

 

_I would have never guessed a guy so… normal would have a title like that._

_Still._

_Something felt… strange about him._

 

 **Akihiko:** I saw you guys walking and wanted to introduce myself, no big deal… I think other that that gang member and you two… I don’t think I’ve met anyone, really.

 

 **Madoka:** Really?

 

 **Akihiko:** Mhm. I’ve been trying to see if there’s any wildlife… but there hasn’t been from what I’ve seen.

 

_Same story Chiba gave us…_

 

 **Riley:** Y’know, by the pond, there’s someone who works with animals by the pond.

 

 **Akihiko:** Really?

 

_I nodded._

 

 **Riley:** Maybe you can ask him.

 

_Akihiko seemed to ponder it._

 

 **Akihiko:** It’s a long shot… but it’s something to figure out where we are exactly… Well, I hope to see you two later.

 

_With that brief hello, he left._

 

 **Madoka:** He seemed like a nice guy.

 

_..._

 

 **Riley:** Yeah…

 

_We kept walking, and say some cabins ahead. In front of one, there was four people talking._

 

 **???:** I’m telling you it was good.

 

 **???:** You’ve got to be joking…

 

 **???:** I do agree the book was better…

 

 **???:** The sound effects were okay.

 

_Two were boys, one average height, and blond. The other boy was shorter and had black hair. Then, there was two girls. One with red hair, and a face full of make up. The other girl was covered head to toe in purple and had round, thin glasses. The blond and redhead seemed to be in an argument._

 

 **???:** It's a shitty remake, does nothing for the original!

 

 **???:** But the designs were so much better…

 

 **???:** Yeah, but that was the only improvement!

 

_I stepped forward._

 

 **Riley:** Uh…

 

_All four looked at me almost immediately. The short boy was the first to talk._

 

 **???:** Hi.

 

 **Madoka:** Uh. Hey.

 

 **Riley:** Do any of you guys know what's… going on exactly?

 

_The purple girl sighed, almost in disappointment._

 

 **???:** Unfortunate… I was about to ask you the same thing… Also, I'm Ran Eto. Pleased to meet you.

 

 **Madoka:** Ah! You're not the Ran Eto who wrote _“September Underground,”_  would you?

 

 **Ran:** The very one. Writing horror novels is a passion of mine.

 

**RAN ETO - SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL HORROR NOVELIST**

 

_Hamasaki looked at the other three at this point. The blond boy and the redheaded girl went back into their minor argument. Then the short boy spoke._

 

 **???:** Ah, me next! Ayumu Maromi! The best voice actor in this country!

 

**AYUMU MAROMI - SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL VOICE ACTOR**

 

 **Ayumu:** I’m sure you’ve heard some of my works!

 

 **Riley:** Not… really actually.

 

 **Ayumu:** A-ah…

 

_I feel like I crushed him…_

 

 **Riley:** B-but feel free to tell me about them!

 

_He jumped right back up._

 

 **Ayumu:** Hehe… If you’re sure.

 

_Eto, Hamasaki, Maromi, and I looked at the bickering two. The lucky student and I took the the time to introduce ourselves. Hamasaki leaned towards me._

 

 **Madoka:** I know that boy. Masahiko Soga, is his name. He’s a costume designer.

 

 **Riley:** Y’know I think I recognize that name… I heard he worked in broadway for awhile.

 

**MASAHIKO SOGA - SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL COSTUME DESIGNER**

 

 **Masahiko:** Oh! I'm glad to see you’re a fan of my work.

 

_I wouldn't call myself a fan, but hey, if it make the guy feel good._

 

 **???:** Ah? Didn't you know it was rude to gossip, Starr?

 

 **Riley:** Huh?

 

 **???:** I heard ya introduce yourself. Anyway, I’m Kirara Suzuki, my field is movie criticism.

 

**KIRARA SUZUKI - SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL MOVIE CRITIC**

 

 **Riley:** O-oh I’m sorry.

 

 **Kirara:** I kid, I kid.

 

 **Madoka:** Hey, Starr.

 

 **Riley:** Hm?

 

 **Madoka:** These four make it sixteen in total… and no one knows what’s going on.

 

 **Riley:** Y-you’re… right, aren’t you… This is more troublesome th-

 

_Then, from some loudspeaker pole, a few feet away from us, started ringing._

 

 **???:** Yes? Yes hello is this on? Testing testing.

 

** [♪♫♬♫♪](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qo2s7WCdH8g) **

 

_The six of us looked at each other in confusion._

 

 **Madoka:** What the…

 

 **???:** Oho! Yes! It does work! I hope you can all hear me. Ehem.

 

 **Riley:** That… doesn’t sound like anyone we met…

 

 **Ayumu:** The voice is kinda weird…

 

 **???:** Attention campers, this is your headmaster speaking! I require all of you to head to the firewood area! It’s right near the cabins! You just can’t miss it!

 

_And then the loudspeaker cut off. The six present looked around._

 

 **Ran:** Ah, I believe that’s it right there.

 

_Sure enough, to our lefts, there was an area just for campfires, with sixteen rocks made to look like seats in rows. And there was a perch, something a bird would stand on._

 

 **Masahiko:** Does everyone know where the cabins are…?

 

 **Madoka:** Ah… maybe?

 

_I considered the thought of someone getting lost… Then, Maromi jumped up._

 

 **Ayumu:** I’m going to get everyone!

 

_Then he ran off._

 

 **Kirara:** I don’t think I’ve ever seen a kid run so fast.

 

_I remembered someone I met earlier._

 

 **Riley:** Yeah… but he isn’t the fastest I bet.

 

_Then, within fifteen minutes, everyone came by. Maromi came with that hulking giant, Houjou. The latter seemed to be writing in a journal._

 

 **Nori:** Okay… now what?

 

 **Haruka:** M-maybe this is just some senior prank?

 

 **Minori:** Maybe… though Minori suspects there might be something more.

 

_Then, a shadow came from the sky. It was a bird._

** [♪♫♬♫♪](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pxiZjRtcyiU) **

_It circled around, a couple of people ducked and covered their heads. Then it landed on the perch._

 

 **???:** Yes, yes hello nice to finally be meeting you all. My name is Yoruru. Although I do hope you all call me formally and the like. You know what they say, treat others like you want to be treated.

 

_It was… a simple brown owl. It reminded me of something from a cutesy video game. He even had a bowtie and a little cap someone would wear for graduation._

 

_I opened my palm and felt a small, brown feather fell on it._

_I felt like it was an omen for a terrible time to come._

 

 **Yoruru:** Now, I’m sure you’re all wondering why you’re here.


	2. Rotten Flowers In Bloom {0:2}

**Yoruru:** Well? Any guesses?

 

_The owl looked around, trying to see if anyone would speak up. No one did, but I did hear some muttering._

 

 **Minori:** What is this…

 

 **Ayumu:** This looks like some sort of promotional mascot…

 

 **Yoruru:** How rude! I’m not a mascot of any kind!

 

 **Nori:** Coulda fooled me…

 

_The owl’s (Yoruru, it was apparently called.) feathers seemed to be ruffled in a literal sense now. His feathers were patterned. It was like he was wearing a little suit._

_Cute, almost._

 

 **Yoruru:** How rude…

 

 **Shigeo:** You already said that…

 

 **Yoruru:** Makes it twice as true.

 

_He adjusted his tiny little monocle, almost threatenly so._

 

 **Yoruru:** Well, I was afraid that none of you would _actually_ take this seriously. Turns out my suspicions were right on the beak, as it were.

 

 **Yoshi:** What are you…?

 

_He raised a brow, more curious than worried._

 

 **Yoruru:** An owl, naturally! Houjou-san do we need to retake your glasses prescription?

 

 **Yoshi:** Uh… that's not what… no… thanks…

 

 **Minori:** Bwahaha! If nothing else, Minori has a big scoop to have for when she goes home!

 

 **Yoruru:** Oh, did you not know? You’re not going home. None of you are going home.

 

_With those six words, the entire area seemed to have stopped. It was as if someone just threw dry ice on all of us. We were statues. Cold, statues with our blood circulation just freezing, as if it was morning dew on leaves on a chilly, winter morning. The sun was clearly out, shining on us all, but that didn’t matter. It was like Jack Frost decided to pay a visit. It was like…_

_You get the point._

 

 **Haruka:** W-what is… that supposed to mean exactly?

 

_Actually I should rephrase my statement… While everyone else was frozen, Chiba was there, shaking like a leaf._

_Hm. I guess my statement still kinda works actually._

 

 **Yoruru:** Just as it sounds! Consider this camp your new home.

 

 **Riley:** Home…?

 

 **Yoruru:** Mhm! Welcome to Camp Bell Lake, everyone enjoy your permanent stay.

 

_The uproars were loud, that was for sure. I couldn’t even focus on one person’s given response._

 

 **Akihiko:** Forever? Surely you can’t...

 

 **Shinpi:** I’m telling y’all this is some senior prank...

 

 **Nori:** What a fucking shitty joke!

 

 **Haruka:** Admittedly, I h-have to agree.

 

 **Nori:** See! Even Kermit agrees here!

 

 **Haruka:** K-kermit…?

 

 **Shigeo:** This has gotta be illegal.

 

 **Riley:** What's going on…

 

 **Madoka:** Dad was right, I should've never left the city…

 

_Yoruru cleared his throat up._

 

 **Yoruru:** Actually, there _is_ one way to get home...

 

_Everyone looked at the owl, expecting an answer, but never got one. Seemed like someone would have to ask him directly._

 

 **Ran:** So… well… what _is_ required exactly, to go home?

 

 **Yoruru** : Simple, all you have to do, is kill someone here!

 

_Everything frozen, even Chiba stopped shaking, now opting for a fear-filled stopmotion._

 

_It was like someone paused on a video._

 

 **Masahiko:** Ex… Excuse me?

 

 **Yoruru:** Of course, you have to get away with it! It's rather simple r-

 

 **Nori:** Oi! The hell you talking about?!

 

 **Yoruru:** Hm?

 

 **Nori:** Murder? You're kidding! I came here for some shitty high school, not for a Battle Royale!

 

_At that, before anyone could react, he grabbed the owl by one of its wings._

 

 **Nori:** What are ya? A stuffed animal?

 

 **Yoruru:** …

 

 **Nori:** Well? Going to say anything?

 

 **Yoruru:** Shame we had a rule breaker so soon.

 

 _The way the owl said that was extremely strange. Houjou’s eyes,_ _which usually gave a bored impression based on how they were heavy-lidded and drooping, opened wide._

 

 **Yoshi:** W-wait!

 

_He pushed himself to the front, grabbed Nakajima’s shirt from the back, and pulled him back._

_Nakajima let go of the owl as he was pulled. The gang leader barely missed getting pierced by a dozen of spears that shot up from the ground, even then he appeared to get gotten his hand grazed, it started to bleed._

 

 **Nori:** _What the f-_

 

_He stopped as he clenched his fist in pain, the palm was cut and bleeding. Looks like he lost his balance, and fell onto his knees_

 

 **Yoruru:** Consider that your only warning, Nakajima-kun.

 

_Chiba ran to Nakajima in worry. Everyone was in dead silence, processing what could have happened._

_Nakajima could have died._

 

 **Haruka:** _A-are you okay?_

 

_Nakajima just looked at the wound bleeding on his hand._

 

 **Nori:** I'm… fine.

 

_Didn't stop Chiba from worrying. He and Hase helped Nakajima bandage his hand. The runner seemed to have an entire roll of cloth hidden on her person._

 

 **Haruka:** Why do you have…?

 

 **Naoki:** Don't worry, I'm an athlete, I carry bandages around all the time…

 

_Nakajima didn't say anything. He was shaking slightly as Chiba bandaged his hand. The owl didn't seem phased at all. Nakajima’s tough exterior melted away almost entirely. Then he looked at Houjou._

 

 **Nori:** How did you know?

 

 **Yoshi:** I… I didn't.

 

 **Yoruru:** Now then, with no interruptions… I assume I can continue, yes?

 

_I felt like there was a stone in my throat._

_That was a clear warning if anything. I could see Akiyama biting his thumb from corner of my eye._

 

_The owl passed out what seemed to be tablets. (I just now noticed that I didn't have my own phone. Must have been taken from us.)_

 

 **Yoruru:** Hm. I really don't have a name for these… we considered “monopads” but didn't fit with the theme that much...

 

 **Yoruru:** Ah well… seems like it doesn't matter. Monopads it is!

 

_I turned it on and first thing on it was a set of rules._

 

**THE MUTUAL KILLING CAMPING LIFE SET OF RULES**

  1. There is no leaving the campgrounds until further notice.
  2. “Nighttime” is at 11 pm to 7 am. Some areas may be restricted at this time.
  3. Sleeping anywhere other than in a dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.
  4. With minimal restrictions, any camper is free to explore the campgrounds at their discretion.
  5. Violence against the headmaster is strictly prohibited! As well as any destruction of security cameras.
  6. When a murder occurs, everyone must participate in a class trial.
  7. If the culprit is found during the trial, then only the guilty party will be executed.
  8. If the culprit is not found during the trial, everyone except the guilty party will be executed.
  9. If the culprit succeeds in getting away with their crime, they will graduate and be permitted to leave.
  10. The Headmaster may add rules whenever they please.



 

_As people finished reading the rules, it became clear just what kind of situation this was becoming. I could feel the bead of sweat roll down my face._

 

 **Masahiko:** Class trial? What is that…?

 

 **Yoruru:** Just as it sounds! The class with have a debate like trial. You're all the culprit, the innocent, defense, prosecution, and jury, all rolled into one!

 

_Houjou, now back to his… bored? Tired? Apathetic expression, raised an eyebrow._

 

 **Yoshi:** … Interesting.

 

 **Naoki:** That doesn't make sense!

 

 **Kirara:** The cops will come get us.

 

_Yoruru covered his face with one wing, snickering._

 

 **Yoruru:** I assure you, no one will come get you. Hm… it seems like none of you are tempted yet so… I think I'll let you in on something.

 

_Nothing this bird could say will get to me._

 

 **Yoruru:** You're all missing I’d say… around two years of memories? Although it's… not perfect so a couple of things might slip here and there.

 

_Something this bird could say could potentially get to me._

 

 _Everyone went quiet at this_ . _Well for the most part._

 

 **Yoshi:** … I see.

 

 **Yoruru:** Of course you're all here for a reason. Before I forget…! There are special items around this camp.

 

 **Ayumu:** I-items..?

 

 **Yoruru:** They're no big deal! Except that they contain information of your past two years as Hope’s Peak Students.

 

 **Yoruru:** Hm hm hm… what else to say…? Well. Nothing comes to mind, other than you don't have to worry about food, it gets restocked every morning! The rest of the day is yours, I suppose.

 

_He flew off after that._

_Everyone was in silence after that, Nakajima finally regained his footing._

 

 **Shinpi:** … Now what?

 

 **Masahiko:** This… is a situation we’re in.

 

 **Akihiko:** I have an idea… I know smoke signals… there's a fire pit right there. Maybe if we’re lucky.

 

 **Nori:** Righteous. Better than sitting on our asses.

 

_Hamasaki was silent the entire time, I had almost forgotten he was there._

 

 **Madoka:** … Y’know that… might actually work. If anyone wants to help me gather firewood…

 

 **Riley:** I can help.

 

_A few others decided to help._

 

 **Hotaru:** Don't worry I can bring an entire tree just using my left arm!

 

 **Minori:** Don't pull anything now!

 

_Looks like the group seemed to have calmed down. That's good at least._

 

 **Nori:** Yeah pulling some twigs apart is no big-

 

 **Sango:** No you won't.

 

 **Nori:** Huh?

 

 **Sango:** You’re in no way to have-

 

 **Nori:** Don't fucking patronize me, I'm fine.

 

 **Haruka:** T-Tamashiro-san’s right, your hand…

 

 **Ran:** Nakajima-kun, be reasonable.

 

 **Riley:** Even I have to agree…

 

_Nakajima scoffed._

 

 **Nori:** Fine.

 

_Eto put a hand on her cheek._

 

 **Ran:** If it makes you feel any better I think I'll need help when cook up some food for everyone for dinner…

 

 **Nori:** I won't-

 

 **Haruka:** I can h-help with food!

 

 **Nori:** I can help with cooking… whatever.

 

_I heard Hamasaki next to me snicker, which got him a glare from the gang leader. Honestly at this point I'm just waiting for someone to start a betting pool for when they inevitably got into a fistfight._

 

_If I'm being realistic I would absolutely bet for Nakajima though. Sorry Hamasaki but I refuse to lose the bet where you inevitably get beaten up by a gang leader._

 

_I sighed._

 

_I wondered what could go wrong._

 

_I wondered if I could trust anyone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout-out to the 5 people I got baited into thinking that I was killing Nori off for real.  
> Sorry for short chapter this time! Chapter 1 is going to be pretty long so look forward to that!  
> FTE Options: https://goo.gl/forms/TbtH2jbPf2SyhlGt2


	3. Hidden Words Between Zeros and Ones {???:1}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... What's this...?  
>  This doesn't seem right...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this is where those major warnings come into play! Nothing too bad though.

_ There was a the constant ticking of a clock in the background as I typed away. The only light coming from a computer screen. _

 

_ I took a breather to process my thoughts. _

 

_ I felt like I was going insane at this rate. _

 

**???:** Will you hurry it up already!

 

_ I signed and shifted towards the girl. _

 

**???:** I'm not going to go any faster if you yell at me, Sato-san….

 

_ A huff from her. _

 

**Sato:** You think I want to be here!? It's giving me the creeps…

 

**???:** I told you that you didn't have to come…

 

**Sato:** Doesn't! Matter! I didn't want to leave you alone…

 

**???:** …

 

**Sato:** I don't believe the mumbo jumbo you're talking about but… in the offhand chance that it's true…

 

**???:** I’ll be done soon…

 

_ We both went silent after that.  _

 

_ After what seemed to be an eternity, I found something. _

 

**???:** … This is…

 

_ Sato hurried to my side and tried to look at the screen. _

 

**Sato:** What? What is it?

 

_ My worst fears confirmed. _

 

**???:** I knew it… Those “suicides” were just too convenient… too…

 

**Sato:** An entire class… I didn't… I thought it was just…

 

**???:** Expulsion? That… isn't it, I'm afraid.

 

_ God… _

 

**Sato:** I didn't think-

 

**???:** I didn't want to think this either alright! Still…

 

_ A mass slaughtering of a group of underclassmen… _

 

_ God. _

 

**_God…_ **

 

**???:** Jesus Christ…

 

**Sato:** Y-you'd think… they would have learned by now…

 

**???:** You know just as much as I do that money makes the world go around… Fucking God. I knew that the school was full of chickenshit but…

 

**Sato:** … It's… it's a recording of…

 

**???:** Yeah. Seems like the school got their grubby hands on it before anyone else.

 

**Sato:** …

 

_ We fell silent. _

 

**???:** … I…

 

_ I kept my mouth shut. I had my suspicions, but not this. _

 

_ Not anything like this. _

 

_ What… did… did I think I was going to be some kind of hero…? _

 

_ No. _

 

_ I wasn't good for any of that. _

 

_ I was just one guy. _

 

**Sato:** We can do something about it, though…!

 

_ I turned towards her, almost in disbelief. _

 

**???:** Are you kidding I want to go to the goddamn countryside right about now and go into hiding!

 

**Sato:** That's the problem with you isn't it… So weak, so pathetic, so unmanly…

 

**???:** H-hey, when did this become an excuse for you to bully me like this…?!

 

**Sato:** You need to try. Or at least be more optimistic…!

 

**???:** Gh…

 

**Sato:** I may only be a Good Luck, but that's still something, isn't it?

 

_ Optimism is an extremely terrifying trait when push comes to shove… _

 

_ I sighed… _

 

**???:** I'm… going to need a second…

 

_ I took all the data from the computer in front of me and copied it to my laptop. _

 

_ There was silence again. _

 

_ Something different this time. _

 

_ Hope, maybe. _

 

_ … _

 

_ It all went away when I heard a crunch sound directly behind me. _

 

_ … _

 

_ I could hear my own heart beating. _

 

_ … _

 

_ I slowly turned around… _

 

_ There was Sato. _

 

_ Lying in a pool of her own blood. _

 

_ … _

 

_ (I tried to look away at the fact I could see part of her skull.) _

 

_ And standing above her was… _

 

**???:** I… didn't…

 

**Attacker:** Heeeeeey there, buddy!

 

_ They were holding a baseball bat. With blood. Sato’s blood. _

 

_ I tried to avoid eye contact. _

 

**Attacker:** Alright. Okay I know we haven't talked in awhile. But! Hey. Here we are. You and me. In this archive. Where security guards could find us at any second.

 

**???:** What do you want…?

 

_ I was shaking. Trying to avoid showing them that I was. _

 

_ They threw their hands up, almost defensive towards me. _

 

**Attacker:** Listen… I'm just here to take  _ that _ .

 

_ They pointed towards the laptop behind me. _

 

**???:** … I thought…

 

**Attacker:** You thought we were on the same side? Yeah, no. You're fucking useless, buddy.

 

**???:** But-

 

**Attacker: You don't get to make the choices here!**

 

_ They were half screaming at me, half weren't. _

 

_ …  _

 

**???:** …

 

_ My eyes went looking towards Sato. _

 

**???:** You just… k-killed her…

 

**Attacker** : Meh. Part of the job, what can I say?

 

**???:** Sato…

 

**Attacker:** Anyway. Listen. I'll let you walk out. Cut you a deal. Just leave the tech here. Don't touch it on your way out.

 

**???:** … Why me. Why use me when you could-

 

**Attacker:** Because we couldn't have gotten past the mainframe without  _ you. Because y’know. We kinda needed you to hack in. Duh. _

 

_ They said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world… _

 

**Attacker:** Like I said. Walk away now. We can pretend nothing happened.

 

_ I thought about it for a second. _

 

_ … _

 

**???:** I can't. I can't just leave, I can't just let y-

 

_ Then there was pain in the side of my head. _

 

_ I toppled over to the floor. _

 

**Attacker:** Shame.

 

_ … _

 

_ It was getting blurry. _

 

**Attacker:** …

 

_ Silence. _

 

**Attacker:** I wonder what  _ that woman  _ would think of this.

 

_ Admiration? Poison? I couldn't tell what they meant by “that woman”. There was so much pain.  _

 

_ I heard a slight buzz. At first I thought it was in my head but… They whipped out a cellphone. _

 

**Attacker:** Yo it's me. Yeah I got it. Don't worry about it. … T… they're  _ what…  _ Oh fuck.

 

_ I heard footsteps. _

 

**Attacker:** _ Shit. _

 

_ They quickly grabbed the laptop and opened the window, not before looking in the room one last time. _

 

_ … They didn't even notice that I wasn't even dead yet. _

 

_ … I heard yelling. _

 

_ … _

 

_ … It still hurt. _

 

_ Maybe I should just... Close my eyes for a little bit. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha what


	4. Live as a Liar or Die With Honesty {1:1}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley's first day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Human Bones (Not too bad, just character clothing.)

_I decided to help out with firewood duty. I wasn't much help, but it's still something. Hamasaki decided to join me. We were, well, I was carrying a couple of simple sticks, Hamasaki was carrying a slightly bigger branch._

 

 **Riley:** Uh, sure you don't need any help?

 

 **Madoka:** Mhm I'm fine.

 

 **Riley:** … This… is something strange, alright… Hey, what do you think of this?

 

 **Madoka:** About what?

 

 **Riley:** About the owl, and I guess this whole situation.

 

 **Madoka:** So surreal, almost. If I had to be honest? Kinda scary.

 

 **Riley:** Scary?

 

 **Madoka:** Mhm… it’s a life or death situation after all…

 

 **Riley:** Ah. Well… I don’t think it’s that bad…

 

_This is nothing more than a childish game, that’s all._

 

-

_We just had gotten back with the firewood. There was a small pile that was already starting to grow._

 

 **Madoka:** Well I think this might be fine.

 

 **Riley:** Why do you think they even want to start a fire.

 

 **Madoka:** Hey we’re stuck in a fucking campground out of all places, who knows what the fuck anyone is really thinking.

 

 **Madoka:** We might as well sing fucking camp songs and roast for marshmallows.

 

 **Riley:** Well that could be something to pass the time…

 

 **Madoka:** Yeah like I’m in any mood to do some class bonding or something.

 

 **Riley:** We might as well… It looks like we’ll be here for awhile.

 

 **Madoka:** Sweet god don’t remind me. Hey you think we’ll have like… bunkmates?

 

 **Riley:** What?

 

 **Madoka:** Y’know who has top bed, bottom bed.

 

 **Riley:** I… think that we all have separate roomings? Even if that was the case I think I would be with the girls due to pure numbers.

 

 **Madoka:** Thank god. I’d rather chop my own liver off than room with the guys here.

 

_I couldn’t blame him._

 

 **Madoka:** Anyway… I think I’m going to check some shit out, you in?

 

 **Riley:** I… think I’ll go exploring on my own.

 

 **Madoka:** Alright I got ya.

 

_Then he went off._

_Might as… well hang out with some people I guess?_

 

**FREE TIME START**

 

 _… Now what?_ _Hm… everyone else seems to be doing something…_

 

_I wandered around for a bit, at one point reaching the main lodge without realizing it. I couldn't help but think of..._

 

_“They're no big deal! Except that they contain information of your past two years as Hope’s Peak Students.”_

 

_I wonder…_

 

 **Yoshi:** Hey.

 

_With that, I jumped a foot off the ground. I turned around. There was Houjou. He was sitting on the steps of the main lodge._

 

 **Riley:** You should _really_ warn people when you do that.

 

 **Yoshi:** I… thought I did. Sorry.

 

_He looked to the side. Damn. He almost look hurt._

 

 **Riley:** I-is there something you need?

 

 **Yoshi:** …

 

_Oh sweet lord give me patience._

 

 **Riley:** Uh… I'll-

 

 **Yoshi:** Have you seen the inside of your cabin yet?

 

 **Riley:** What?

 

 **Yoshi:** You've checked inside, right?

 

 **Riley:** No, not yet.

 

 **Yoshi:** Hmph.

 

 **Riley:** Why do you-

 

 **Yoshi:** They're all stocked. Different outfits.

 

_This is what got my attention._

 

 **Riley:** What…?

 

_He leans back a tiny bit, arms on his legs as he ponders._

 

 **Yoshi:** This entire situation is strange within of itself.

 

 **Riley:** I think we can all agree on that.

 

 **Yoshi:** …

 

 **Riley:** Truth be told, I think anyone won’t get hurt too badly.

 

 **Yoshi:** How… can you say that with such confidence?

 

 **Riley:** What do you mean?

 

 **Yoshi:** You saw what happened, right? W-with… Nakajima I mean…

 

 **Riley:** You mean with the spears?

 

_God, don’t remind me._

 

 **Yoshi:** That… thing… that happened. It’s enough to… say that there's going to be… some… _injury._

 

_I think we both knew that he didn’t mean injury._

 

 **Riley:** … That was different.

 

 **Yoshi:** How so?

 

 **Riley:** The owl isn’t one of us, for one part.

 

 **Yoshi:** That… isn’t necessarily right… I think...

 

 **Riley:** Hm?

 

 **Yoshi:** It… uh… nevermind.

 

_Come on man you can’t just do that to me. You can’t just do this to a person. Do you have any idea whenever someone just stops mid-gossip? You don’t. Because it’s fucking rude as hell._

 

 **Riley:** If it’s a lead I’ll take anything, really.

 

 **Yoshi:** You’ll… take it the wrong way…

 

 **Riley:** What? You think I’ll kill someone?

 

_Joking, of course, then again, from what little of this guy I knew of there is a chance he could accuse me._

 

 **Yoshi:** No, it’s just… well how do I put this… Uh… well…

 

 **Yoshi:** If… you made a… game like this… you would want to watch it over, right?

 

 **Riley:** I guess?

 

 **Yoshi:** What… I'm trying to say is that… there might be some kind of mole… I think…

 

 **Riley:** You _think?_

 

 **Yoshi:** I'm not sure… I could be wrong.

 

 **Riley:** That's a pretty far-fetched theory to run with in the first place.

 

 **Yoshi:** … Gut feeling…

 

 **Riley:** A-alright.

 

 **Yoshi:** If you want you can leave…

 

_I didn't say anything as I started to turn around._

 

 **Yoshi:** … Wait…

 

_I stopped and turned my head towards him._

 

 **Riley:** Yeah…?

 

 **Yoshi:** Uh… what's… your name again?

 

 **Riley:** It's… it's Riley.

 

_There's something off about this guy._

 

-

 

_I was walking along the path, and once again someone was with the flowers. Not Tamashiro, but Suzuki._

 

 **Riley:** What's so interesting about those flowers…?

 

_Kirara turned around._

 

 **Kirara:** I dunno, really. I was…

 

_She hesitated a bit._

 

 **Riley:** Eh, you can tell me, I won't judge.

 

 **Kirara:** It's silly, but… I was hoping to maybe locate where we actually _are_ using flowers.

 

 **Riley:** How do you do that?

 

_I must have taken a different path, this wasn't filled with the white flowers I saw when I first met Tamashiro._

 

_They were red ones. I haven't seen these before. I approached the girl in the middle of the field, then we were surrounded by the flowers._

 

_I don’t know why… but I felt… strange being surrounded by these flowers. I couldn’t quite put my finger on it._

 

 **Kirara:** Don't know what I was thinking really…

 

 **Riley:** It was worth a shot?

 

 **Kirara:** Hm… At… least we know it’s maybe autumn…

 

 **Riley:** Seasonal flowers then?

 

_Suzuki plucked one and held it up._

 

 **Kirara:** Yeah…

 

_Silence._

 

 **Kirara:** A-anyway let’s try to brighten the mood. I’ve really never met someone who’s lived outside of Japan before.

 

_At least that she could remember._

 

 **Kirara:** Tell me tell me! What’s it like over there, in Britain! That’s where you’re from right?

 

 **Riley:** Yeah! W-well I… don’t know how to describe it… Since… I haven’t really felt that different? Other than only speaking Japanese.

 

 **Kirara:** I was wondering about that actually! You seem so fluent… How’d you do it!

 

 **Riley:** Well… my father… got private lessons for me...

 

_Huh… I haven’t… thought of my parents ever since I got here…_

 

 **Kirara:** Still! You’re so impressive…

 

 **Riley:** O-oh thank you!

 

_Kirara was rambling a bit now. About how she’s never been out of the country, and how she’s always wanted to travel the world._

 

_I couldn’t stop thinking about my parents. I wanted to stop hearing about leaving._

 

 **Riley:** H-hey… Suzuki-san? What uh… inspired you to start your field?

 

_She stopped mid-sentence._

 

 **Kirara:** My father’s a critic himself.

 

_God fucking damn it we went straight back to parents._

 

_What the hell do I do now if I tell her to stop that’d just be rude._

 

 **Riley:** Family trade then?

 

 **Kirara:** Kinda… it was just my father… I think I started to read his written reviews? I was so young I don't even remember…

 

 **Kirara:** That’s how I got heard… other people. Through my dad. I… don’t like to think I’m that talented…

 

 **Riley:** You and me both, sister…

 

 **Kirara:** I met my best friend through it, though...

 

_We were strolling along the flowers, out of the path. Red all around us._

 

 **Kirara:** What’s your story?

 

_I didn’t realize until I felt the grass on my hand, but we were sitting down at this point._

 

 **Riley:** Me? Not… a lot to talk about. My parents were strict. Convinced I was a prodigy.

 

 **Kirara:** Looks to me that they were right.

 

_No. They’re not._

 

 **Riley:** Seems like it. I was a private school kid, always have been.

 

_I took a flower and inspected it._

 

_Looked like a spider web if you look at the dead center._

 

 **Riley:** I first played… when I was around four. Parents went nuts. When I won. Coach told me he's never seen anything like me. My mom kept signing me up in competitions.

 

_Never had any friends._

 

 **Riley:** I had to… travel a lot. I actually got my letter while I was with family.

 

 **Kirara:** Really?

 

 **Riley:** Yep. Cousin, she works as an english teacher.

 

 **Kirara:** Huh… big family.

 

 **Riley:** Don’t really know her well.

 

_I was plucking the petals. Trying to get my mind of it. Them._

 

 **Kirara:** … So… what are you going to do when you get out?

 

 **Riley:** I dunno.

 

_For once, that wasn’t a lie._

 

 **Riley:** … I’m getting hungry.

 

_I threw the flower over my shoulder, and stood up._

 

 **Riley:** I’ll talk to you later, alright?

 

 **Kirara:** Sure!

 

 **Riley:** Hey, uh… Suzuki-san?

 

 **Kirara:** Yeah? Is there something the matter.

 

 **Riley:** Silly question, but… do you know what the names of the flowers are?

 

 **Kirara:** Ah! Red Spider Lilies!

 

_Not as much of a mood reader, this one._

 

 **Riley:** Hm.

 

-

 

_The more I thought about it… I actually was hungry. Maybe I should check to see what the mess hall crew was doing._

 

_I didn’t expect to hear yelling, something shattered._

 

_I debated if I wanted to get in, but I was curious,_

 

_I sighed as I opened the door._

 

_Yeah. Yeah I knew it was going to happen at one point. Then again you’d think they would wait a day, at the least._

 

_You'd think Hamasaki and Nakajima would wait until lunch before they tried to start a fist fight._

 

_Chiba was on the side shivering like a leaf again. Teruya just had her head in her hands in shame._

 

 **Nori:** Listen here you goddamn shitty loader, what the fuck makes you think it's okay to talk to me like that?

 

 **Madoka:** What the hell is that suppose to mean!?

 

_They were in each other's face. They didn't even notice I had walked in._

 

 **Nori:** It sounds exactly as it is! Your dumbass thinks you can just walk in here, and act like you can just insult me like this?!

 

 **Madoka:** Really?! You think **_you_ ** can do that?!

 

 **Nori:** Okay listen here you little r-

 

 _Within a blink of an eye, there was a slapping sound. Hamasaki had a raised hand, and with Nakajima’s cheek red. Everyone went silent._  

 

_That's when I realize that this wasn't funny anymore. Only Hamasaki would be stupid enough to pick a fight with a gang leader._

 

_God I thought two shitty teenage boys getting into a fight would be funnier. Then again given our situation this wasn’t funny at all. I don’t think it was ever funny, actually. Now that I’ve put in the situation._

 

_I stepped forward, carefully. Neither of them noticed me. This… wasn’t as scary as it was frustrating. I closed my eyes and grabbed a sleeve._

 

 **Riley:** Come on, we don’t have time for this, Hamasaki.

 

 **Nori:** Hey. What the fuck?

 

 **Madoka:** S-starr I d-don’t…

 

 **Riley:** Listen, don’t be a child…

 

_I was out the door, sleeve and person wearing it on tow._

 

 **Nori:** Riley. You want to like… explain what the fuckin’ joke is here?

 

 **Riley:** Stop following us, Nakajima. Seriously, Hamasaki I can’t believe you thought of starting a fight!

 

 **Nori:** Riley.

 

 **Riley:** I said, not now!

 

_Then, the person I was pulling along with stopped. Pulled me with them. I realized I never… actually… realized… who I pulled along with me._

 

_I turned around._

 

_Oh fuck._

 

 **Nori:** Okay, I’ll give ya goddamn five seconds before I’ll actually beat your head in.

 

_Hm._

 

_Well. Shit._

 

 **Riley:** I-it uhm… it was an honest mistake…

 

 **Nori:** You know what won’t be a fucking _“mistake”?_ When everyone finds your fucking **dead** body.

 

_I’m… so dead. With that I was lifted by my collar, his other hand was in a fist in the air, aimed straight towards me._

 

 **Riley:** W-wait! I… can make it up to you!

 

_Nakajima raised an eyebrow. Okay. Okay, I got him hooked._

 

 **Nori:** Better be good.

 

_Is… he talking differently? He dropped the slang…_

 

 **Riley:** W-well your hand! You’re hand is injured isn’t it?

 

_He was ready to strike again. Oh god!_

 

 **Riley:** C-chiba! I can… help you get together!

 

 **Nori:** … How so?

 

_What am I doing?_

 

 **Riley:** I-I’m kinda friends with him! Plus I… could teach you to not be s-so brutish…

 

_With that, I was dropped. I sighed._

 

 **Nori:** How’d you find out…?

 

_Because you suck ass at hiding your feelings._

 

 **Riley:** Gut-feeling.

 

 **Nori:** …

 

_He kinda… looks ashamed? No that’s not the right word._

 

_Can’t put my hand on it. Maybe… he remembers something._

 

 **Riley:** Y’know… it’d be a better good impression if you didn’t try to start a fight in front of him.

 

 **Nori:** Eat my goddamn shorts, Riley… It ain’t my goddamn fault, that like, your fuckin’ boyfriend decided to try to start to fight with me!

 

 **Riley:** O-okay first of he is not my boyfriend!

 

 **Nori;** Lemme guess, you down for bigger and more mysterious?

 

 **Riley:** Okay now this is just unnecessary!

 

 **Nori:** Chill, it was a joke.

 

 **Nori:** B-but you’re… serious right?

 

_Wow. Must have hooked him more than I thought._

 

 **Riley:** Yeah. I am.

 

 **Nori:** Alright. Cool. Rad. Mimi wouldn’t fucking leave me alone about that.

 

 **Riley:** … Mimi…?

 

 **Nori:** Right. Right you don’t know. Minori.

 

_That’s a strange thing to nickname someone of out nowhere._

 

 **Nori:** I’ve known her for years… neighbors.

 

 **Riley:** Are you two friends?

 

 **Nori:** … No, we're not.

 

_He... got very serious there._

 

 **Riley:** Hm. But... you called her-

 

 **Nori:** What I do with my fucking life isn't your business. It isn't yours or it's not her's so she can-

 

 **Riley:** I won't pry...

 

 **Nori:** Cool so... drop it.

 

_He... brought it up. I decided to quickly change topic_

 

 **Riley:** … What were you two… what got you to start arguing with Hamasaki in the first place?

 

 **Nori:** Eh?

 

 **Riley:** I mean unless you're the kind of person to… go on immediate red sirens…

 

_He is. He is exactly that kind of person._

 

 **Riley:** What prompted a fight…?

 

 **Nori:** Uh… dunno.

 

_Oh my god._

 

 **Nori:** Uh… we brushed each other shoulders… he yelled at me and uh… that's pretty much it.

 

_I will never, ever understand teenage boys._

 

 **Nori:** … Doesn't matter like...don't it?

 

_The what in the what._

 

 **Nori:** … Anyway I'm going back.

 

 **Nori:** I have to do the goddamn cooking anyway… She'll burn the damn place down. I don't really trust that Ran either.

 

_I snorted._

 

 **Riley:** You know how to cook?

 

_Nakajima simply rolled his eyes._

 

 **Nori:** Duh. If you're a guy like me you kinda have to. Buddy taught me.

 

_Oh wow he actually has friends._

 

_Oh god is this going to get into his lifestory?_

 

 **Nori:** Was an upper-class fucker. Blond, hair slicked back, the works y’know. Had a shit ton of cash.

 

_Damn it._

 

 **Nori:** Never really got along with his parents I think…

 

 **Riley:** Would explain why he would hang out with a gang…

 

 **Nori:** You're fucking tellin’ me! Anyway… he taught me how to take care of myself n’ stuff.

 

_… Wait. What?_

 

 **Riley:** What about your parents?

 

_He muttered something about having to leave and walked off._

 

 **Riley:** … Could have at least said bye…

 

_I was tempted to follow him to avoid another fight. Then someone tapped my shoulder._

 

_And I jumped._

 

_It was… Tamashiro. With her was Houjou writing in what I think was a notebook. Huh. I guess quiet people tend to just click._

 

 **Sango:** Ah… sorry.

 

 **Riley:** I-it's fine… Do… you need anything?

 

 **Sango:** Uh. Well… Me and Houjou-kun were talking…

 

_Muting silence I'd imagine._

 

_Houjou waved at me, I awkwardly waved back._

 

 **Riley:** Okay…

 

 **Sango:** I had an idea! Uhm…

 

_She's slightly shyer than I thought her to be._

 

 **Sango:** Yoshi-kun!

 

 **Yoshi:** … Hm?

 

_First name basis already?_

 

 **Sango:** What was the idea you had?

 

 **Yoshi:** Uh… I… think it was yours, Tamashiro-san.

 

_What the hell why does he remember his name and not mine?_

 

 **Sango:** Ah that's right isn't it?

 

 **Yoshi:** Mhm.

 

 **Riley:** Uhm…

 

 **Sango:** Yes that's right!

 

 **Sango:** Well I was thinking what if everyone has a big sleepover!

 

 **Riley:** … Excuse me?

 

 **Yoshi:** Well it’ll mostly to ease tensions, I think. If we were all separated of one another, it's easy to presume that there's going to be a death in the middle of the night.

 

 **Yoshi:** Not to mention this was mostly my idea but it could be a potential pseudo-meeting. Discuss any memories we may or may not have…

 

 **Yoshi:** And of course there's the simply bonding idea. Humans are social creatures after all… But I digress.

 

_“I want to try to narrow down who the mole could potentially be.” Is what he was really telling me._

 

 **Yoshi:** … I think.

 

_I really… I… wow. Didn't think the guy could talk that much._

 

 **Riley:** Holy shit…

 

_Sango merely nodded._

 

 **Sango:** Yes. That was basically what I was thinking. So… Starr-san right? Would you possibly be interested?

 

_I think I was too stunned by Houjou’s spewing of words to give a proper answer._

 

 **Riley:** Oh… um… sure?

 

 **Sango:** Wonderful! I'll discuss the details with you later.

 

_She left with Houjou silently walking behind her._

 

_…_

 

_Man._

 

_The talented were pretty weird people._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for such a short chapter for such a long wait! Now it's summer so I'm hoping to update more frequently.  
> Please Comment/Kudos/Subscribe if you enjoy the series!


	5. Live as a Liar or Die With Honesty {1:2}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepover going great!  
> Well...  
> For the most part...

_I was wondering how I would survive under these kind of conditions. As I looked up, I was thinking maybe an airplane or a helicopter would fly above and question why a campsite would be so… isolated. The stars were different as they were back at home._

 

_Wait._

 

_Stars?_

 

_Oh… It was late. Hm. I didn't even notice._

 

_… Today was… a day._

 

_Ping Pong Pon!_

 

_Hm?_

 

_There was an announcement coming from the speakers?_

 

 **Yoruru:** It is now ten in the night! It is officially nighttime. Some areas are closed down for now.

 

 **Yoruru:** The night is yours to do what you wish! Please stay safe!

 

_And like that, the announcement went off. I sighed, and realized I wasn't actually hungry. That and I don't know if I trusted Nakajima with food quite just yet._

 

_Or anyone._

 

_I sighed and looked at my Monopad._

 

_…_

 

_Monopad..._

 

_Hm… there's something about the name…_

 

_It's… off. I simply sighed. No point of thinking about it._

 

_I went back towards the cabins, and saw a pair of people by the fire pit._

 

 **Shinpi:** Ya know what yer actually doin’ there bud?

 

 **Akihiko:** Trust me, I know. One time I was accidentally left behind by some travel buddies. Took a week for them to notice…

 

 **Riley:** Sounds rough.

 

_The two turned around to look at me._

 

 **Akihiko:** You’re understating it honestly… it was awful to say the least. Hi, by the way.

 

 **Riley:** Hey.

 

_Akiyama was next to the fire pit, he was draping a cloth on and off over an open fire. Kobayashi was a couple feet away drawing things on the ground with a stick._

 

 **Akihiko:** If we're lucky rescue will come.

 

 **Riley:** … And if… it doesn't?

 

 **Akihiko:** We wait. Even if no one can actually understand the signals, the fact that there's so much smoke in a single given area will likely alarm people.

 

 **Riley:** Huh.

 

_He really thought this through._

 

 **Shinpi:** Yep. Like Aki said. We just gotta wait around ‘til someone has the sense to look out here.

 

_I looked up. I didn't think about it earlier but… there was a heavy stream of grey smoke heading towards the sky._

 

 **Riley:** So… what are you trying to say anyway?

 

 **Akihiko:** Just an S.O.S., it's simple but effective.

 

 **Shinpi:** It sucks how fuckin’ boring it is though.

 

 **Akihiko:** Well, no one said you had to hang around me.

 

_She was poking him with a long stick._

 

 **Shinpi:** Yeah, but you're like the least boring person here.

 

_He kept swatting the stick away, which made Kobayashi stop._

 

_At least for a few seconds before she attempted again._

 

 **Akihiko:** _I_ would argue otherwise. Also Kobayashi-kun please stop.

 

 **Shinpi:** Nah, I don't feel like it.

 

_They forgot I was here really quickly…_

 

_Akiyama sighed and looked at me._

 

 **Akihiko:** Did you find anything? Or any idea of what could be happening?

 

_“If… you made a… game like this… you would want to watch it over, right?”_

 

 **Riley:** I, uhm…

 

_“What… I'm trying to say is that… there might be some kind of mole…”_

 

 **Riley:** I haven't really found anything of interest.

 

_The girl scoffed._

 

 **Shinpi:** Lame…

 

 **Riley:** It's barely been a day…

 

 **Shinpi:** A day’s plenty of time to look around!

 

_Akiyama rolled his eyes. He's probably been around her all day. Rather… she's been around him all day._

 

 **Riley:** Well it's probably more than you did.

 

 **Shinpi:** … Really can't argue with you on that.

 

_She poked the hunter. Again._

 

_Kudos to him for having more patience than me admittedly._

 

 **Shinpi:** I was here to make sure he didn't burn the place down or something.

 

 **Akihiko:** That makes no sense.

 

 **Shinpi:** You can never be too careful, you know, with fire.

 

_I went to leave, before Kobayashi called out to me._

 

 **Shinpi:** Wait, don't leave just yet!

 

 **Riley:** Huh?

 

 **Shinpi:** I want to check something out.

  
  
**Riley:** I… don’t see why I should be part of this-

 

 **Shinpi:** I just want someone else's insight on this, nothin’ more. Just do that and I'll leave you alone.

 

_… Harmless enough… I suppose._

 

 **Riley:** Okay. Sure.

 

_Kobayashi hopped up from her seat and stretched her back, earning a few “pops”. She walked ahead of me, turning back to signal me to follow her._

 

_I was about to before a thought came into my head. I turned back and looked at the fire pit._

 

 **Riley:** Akiyama-kun?

 

 **Akihiko:** Yes?

 

 **Riley:** Isn’t… it too late to be making smoke signals?

 

 **Akihiko:** … It is.

 

 **Riley:** Then why are you at it still?

 

 **Akihiko:** … I just.. don’t want to be left alone with my thoughts at a time like this.

 

 **Riley:** Ah.

 

_I really didn’t know what else to say, so I stayed silent, following Kobayashi to… whatever she wanted to see._

 

_Turns out that would be one of the electric fences._

 

 **Riley:** … I don’t understand why you brought me here, exactly.

 

 **Shinpi:** Listen… I just wanted to talk…

 

_There’s this nagging voice in my head that she’s going to try to shank me or something._

 

 **Shinpi:** I just didn’t want Aki to listen in…

 

 **Riley:** Are you suspicious of him?

 

 **Shinpi:** What? No. I just didn’t want him to chime in or somethin'… He’s stressed as hell.

 

 **Riley:** He didn’t seem like it…

 

 **Shinpi:** He was… well, he told me that he was when we were gatherin' wood. It’s… well, his circumstances are different.

 

 **Riley:** How so…?

 

 **Shinpi:** I dunno if I should be even tellin' you this, but I just need someone else’s opinion. A-anyway…

 

_Huh… she actually seems concerned for him._

 

 **Shinpi:** He’s worried…

 

 **Riley:** I did figure that much out. I think we all are...

 

_Some more than others. Admittedly… I’m not that worried._

 

 **Shinpi:** I’ll be blunt, he’s worried that if someone gets hurt everyone’s gunna jump on him.

 

 **Riley:** I… don’t understand, really. Why him?

 

 **Shinpi:** His talent.

 

 **Riley:** Huh?

 

 **Shinpi:** His talent. Aki’s a hunter. He’s _killed_ things for a livin', Starr.

 

_Oh… OH… Then that…_

 

 **Riley:** That’s… true, isn’t it.

 

_Makes sense…_

 

 **Riley:** He… would be trained, wouldn’t he?

 

 **Shinpi:** Yeah, for animals. Not humans. I promise you last thing the guy wants to do is intentionally hurt people. But the people here… they’re quick to jump the gun.

 

_I actually agree with her on that part._

 

 **Riley:** Do you think someone would kill? Not even Akiyama, anyone at all?

 

 **Shinpi:** I… don't know? Maybe?

 

_Is… everyone really buying into this?_

 

 **Riley:** Do you _actually_ believe someone will kill?

 

 **Shinpi:** You think someone _won't?_ I don't trust the people here.

 

 **Riley:** I feel like you should trust the others.

 

 **Shinpi:** It’s hard to believe in them.

 

 **Riley:** What makes it so hard to trust in the others? What, do you believe that they’re all secretly trying to backstab you or something?

 

_A pause from her as she looked at me, then quirked an eyebrow._

 

 **Shinpi:** I could ask the same thing to you, ya know.

 

 **Riley:** … What? What are you talking about?

 

 **Shinpi:** Just… don’t act like you’re above this. I’m a living bullshit detector. You’re in this situation just as much as we are. I see what you’re doing. You’re just… I dunno, detachin' yourself from the situation.

 

_Ah, she’s got me._

 

 **Riley:** I just think everyone’s overreacting.

 

 **Shinpi:** Oh please, you know how this kind of situation always end up.

 

 **Shinpi:** When was the last time you’ve read a damn history book, Starr?

 

_A lump formed in my throat._

 

 **Riley:** That’s not-

 

 **Shinpi:** I… We should stop talking about this. This isn’t what I wanted to talk about.

 

 **Riley:** I... Uhm… I guess.

 

_Not like I could argue otherwise._

 

 **Riley:** What do you want with me, even?

 

 **Shinpi:** One, to help me cover Aki’s back. Two, don’t turn _your_ back on Houjou.

 

_… This is… rather unexpected._

 

 **Riley:** Why him…?

 

 **Shinpi:** Why _not_ him? He’s… there’s just somethin' about him, wouldn’t ya say?

 

_Seems like Houjou has made himself a bit infamous, admittedly Hamasaki is a bit critical of people but… him, Kobayashi, and from what I’m assuming is Maeda as well…_

 

 **Riley:** Has… he told you his talent?

 

 **Shinpi:** Houjou hasn’t told you either, huh. It’s… suspicious.

 

_I think we passed suspicious a while ago._

 

 **Riley:** He seems… harmless.

 

_Admittedly I still had no idea how to feel about the guy…_

 

 **Shinpi:** He’s hiding somethin'. I don’t know what it is.

 

 **Riley:** …

 

_I don’t think it’s “if” he’s hiding something from us, rather how many things he’s hiding from us._

 

 **Shinpi:** I think there’s somethin' he knows that we don’t.

 

 **Riley:** And you think that is…?

 

 **Shinpi:** I don’t know.

 

\--

 

_We walked back to where the cabins would be. I noted that it was completely silent. Well, if you didn’t count the cicadas crying. Despite the overall lack of animals, the bug life seems strong as ever._

 

_Other than that, the only real noise was the crunch from the twigs and leaves._

 

 **Riley:** Hey, uh…

 

 **Shinpi:** Yeah?

 

 **Riley:** I…

 

_I have no idea why… but I felt… an emotion that was beyond me. I froze immediately, feeling dread in my stomach, causing me to swiftly turned around._

 

_And there was Akiyama with a plain smile on his face._

 

 **Akihiko:** Apologizes. did I scare you, by chance?

 

_There was “something” surrounding him, however I couldn't pinpoint exactly what._

 

 **Riley:** I'm… I'm fine…

 

 **Shinpi:** You… put out the fire?

 

_In an instant, that was all gone. Instead leaving a mild aura. Akiyama nodded towards the girl._

 

 **Akihiko:** Apologies for sneaking up to you two!

 

_He already said that._

 

 **Shinpi:** I thought you were still with at the firepit?

 

 **Akihiko:** Ah, well you two took a while, so I got worried.

 

 **Riley:** We were fine, we didn't go too far or anything.

 

_… Thinking about it._

 

 **Akihiko:** Still. It… bothered me that you two were alone in the middle of the night, especially where the fences are. Especially with… some characters here.

 

_Maybe I had read this guy wrong._

 

 **Riley:** Y’know uh… Tamashiro-san told me something.

 

 **Shinpi:** Oh?

 

 **Riley:** It’s nothing dangerous, but she thinks that we should… bond, I guess.

 

 **Akihiko:** How so?

 

 **Riley:** A sleepover, I guess.

 

_Akiyama and Kobayashi simply looked at one another._

 

 **Akihiko:** Well… It _would_ be good to group everyone together…

 

 **Shinpi:** You think so?

 

 **Riley:** Well, she's not going to force anyone, I think…

 

 **Akihiko:** Did she say anything else?

 

 **Riley:** Ah, not really. If you want you can ask her. Oh, and Houjou-kun was part of it.

 

_Akiyama’s eyebrow twitched. Ah, yet another person who isn't a fan of the big guy._

 

_Makes me pity Houjou._

 

_Almost._

 

 **Akihiko:** I’ll think about it.

 

 **Shinpi:** I might. I think you should go too.

 

 **Akihiko:** Really?

 

 **Riley:** I’m not sure if I’m going myself, either…

 

 **Shinpi:** It’d be good for you two to have actual positive interactions.

 

_Maybe. Still. I didn't want to say that I was entirely comfortable being out in the open all night long._

 

 **Riley:** I’ll sleep on it, maybe.

 

 **Shinpi:** No rush.

 

 _I realize as I separated from the two that I had never set foot in my own cabin. I checked the front of all the doors. I saw in the front of all the doors were a nameplate and a small little drawing of the person who resided in said cabin._ _Soon enough, I found my own. It didn't stand out from the rest, but… it was mine._

 

_I sighed, and decided to take a look around._

 

_I checked the bathroom, it seemed in perfect condition. Although it seems as if the water is turned off during the night._

 

_Checked the closet, Houjou was right on the mark, different outfits._

 

_…_

 

_Huh?_

 

_I pushed aside the rest of the clothing and took one I didn't recognize and looked it over._

 

_A brown school uniform. Given my status it seems that they gave me a male one. It seemed my size. It… it seemed completely normal._

 

_I couldn't help have a strange feeling looking at it._

 

_…_

 

_… Was I really missing two years worth of memories?_

 

_I put the outfit in the back of the closet, trying to shove it in the back. I then went into the bathroom._

 

_Looking at the mirror, it was hard to believe. I liked to think I looked the same? Although it is possible that I wouldn't be able to tell the difference._

 

_I decided it wasn't worth thinking about, and just went to bed._

 

_._

_._

_._

 

_Ping Pong Pon!_

 

 **Yoruru:** Good morning everyone! It is currently now seven in the morning! Have a nice day, and try to get along with everyone!

 

_I tried to lie in bed… not dealing with this… not today…_

 

_I got another solid hour of sleep before there was knocking on my door._

 

 **Riley:** Yeah yeah, I'm getting up… just… wait.

 

_I slowly got up to my bed, opened my door. I was expecting someone like Hamasaki, well, at least certainly not…_

 

 **Riley:** Suzuki-san?

 

 **Kirara:** Ah! You slept in?

 

 **Riley:** Y-yeah…

 

 **Kirara:** Well, see everyone else went to breakfast! Sango-chan said that we should all have morning meetings or something like that! And well, since you weren't there, we got worried!

 

 **Riley:** “We”?

 

 **Kirara:** Well, mostly me. Anyway, I decided to check on you!

 

 **Riley:** Uh… okay?

 

 **Kirara:** Glad to see you're fine though!

 

 **Riley:** Thanks I guess?

 

_Although I don't think anything bad would have happened to me._

 

 **Kirara:** Oh, um… Sango-chan told me to tell you that you shouldn't sleep through any morning announcements from now on!

 

_Damn. I was hoping that I could sleep through the entirety of this._

 

 **Riley:** Ah…

 

 **Riley:** Still... everyone meeting up in the morning is probably for the best.

 

 **Kirara:** Yeah! So… get dressed and I'll go ahead and tell everyone you're coming!

 

_And she left just like that._

 

 _Hm… as I got dressed I realized it_ probably _was a bad idea to miss morning meetings. Who knows what kind of information I could miss if I kept skipping them?_

 

 _I went to breakfast, and as I was approaching the mess hall I saw… Sakaguchi’s…_ interesting _work._

 

_And I saw a certain owl gawking at it._

 

_I decided to ignore Yoruru and just go to breakfast._

 

_Opening the doors, everyone seemed to be present. They seemed to be in their separate groupings. I… wasn't sure what to do at this moment._

 

_Then I felt a tapping on my shoulder._

 

_There was Hamasaki holding a bowl of rice._

 

 **Madoka:** Okay, so turns out a majority of people here are literal heathens.

 

 **Riley:** Good morning to you too, Hamasaki-kun.

 

 **Madoka:** So I managed to take this before anyone else could get to it.

 

_He shoved it towards me. Though, I wasn't feeling hungry to begin with, even if I had skipped dinner last night._

 

_Still, it was something, at least._

 

 **Riley:** Thank you.

 

 **Madoka:** By the way, you don't need to be so formal with me.

 

 **Riley:** Huh?

 

 **Madoka:** Just… call me Madoka, alright?

 

_That was surprising._

 

 **Riley:** Are you sure, about that, I mean.

 

 **Madoka:** Only if you want, though.

 

_I considered it for a bit._

 

 **Riley:** Alright. But, please, call me Riley in exchange.

 

_A pause. Then a smile from him, although a small one._

 

 **Madoka:** Sure.

 

 **???:** There you are.

 

_Me and Ha-... Madoka looked to the side and saw Tamashiro._

 

 **Sango:** There you are! You know-

 

 **Riley:** Yeah, Suzuki-san already scolded me, don't worry I'll attempt to… uh, skip I guess.

 

 **Sango:** Ah, don't worry about it, Starr-san. Still, you weren't the only one.

 

 **Riley:** I… wasn't?

 

 **Madoka:** Nah, Sakaguchi fucked off at some point, saying that he couldn't trust any of us.

 

_So he doesn't bother hiding it, it seems._

 

_Tamashiro looked rather dejected._

 

 **Sango:** …

 

 **Madoka:** Still, he could have been more polite or something.

 

 **Sango:** Yeah…

 

 **Riley:** Still, a majority of people works!

 

 **Sango:** I know I told you about my plan…

 

 **Madoka:** What plan?

 

 **Sango:** Just… give me a minute…

 

 **Riley:** O… kay?

 

_She walked off, leaving Madoka and I looking at each other._

 

 **Madoka:** I guess we should sit down…?

 

 **Riley:** I guess so…

 

_We sat down at one of the empty tables._

 

 **Madoka:** Sorry, about not being able to get you something else.

 

 **Riley:** This is fine, as long as it’s something to eat, at least.

 

 **Madoka:** Even then…

 

_Then, another plate appeared on the table._

 

 **???:** Don’t think that we were so thoughtless as to leave you with nothing.

 

_Then, seated to my right, was Eto._

 

_On the plate was a small breakfast. Miso soup, some vegetables, a small slice of salmon._

 

 **Riley:** Oh, you didn’t have too. But… thanks anyway.

 

 **Ran:** Don’t thank me, it was Chiba-kun's idea to keep something separate for you.

 

_He must have been too nervous to give it to me himself._

 

 **Riley:** Still, thank you-

 

_I didn’t finish my sentence before there was a clink, specifically from silverware tapping on a glass. It came from Tamashiro._

 

 **Sango:** Uh… everyone?

 

_The small muttering that was around stopped, and everyone’s attention went towards her._

 

 **Sango:** Let’s see… Well, I know I talked to some people about it already, but I was proposing a sleepover.

 

 **Naoki:** Sleepover?

 

 **Sango:** Yeah, just as it sounds! See, I wanted to do it as some group bonding… To settle tensions, at least.

 

_A bit of silence…_

 

 **Haruka:** Uhm… I’m for it, gero…

 

_I found myself giving a surprised look to where Chiba was sitting._

 

 **Haruka:** Well… It’s just that if we got to know e-each other… uhm…

 

_And the courage was gone as some as it came in. To my surprise, Nakajima, who was sitting next to the boy, continued._

 

 **Nori** : What Kermit is tryin’ to say is that if we settle our beef with each other before it starts, no one will, like, totally wanna murder each other!

 

_Chiba smiled towards him._

 

 **Haruka:** Y-yeah! That’s it!

 

_Nakajima’s face turned so red that I’m shocked that he didn’t drop dead right then and there._

 

 **Nori:** Y-yeah…

 

_I felt Madoka poke my shoulder. Then he whispered to me._

 

 **Madoka:** Chiba’s smart, but it looks like it doesn’t help how oblivious he is.

 

 **Riley:** You can sure say that…

 

 **Naoki:** Seaweed’s got a point!

 

 **Nori:** The _fuck_ you just call me?

 

 **Naoki:** The closer we are as friends, the more we can trust each other!

 

 **Hotaru:** Yeah yeah!

 

_There was a real lack of trust within the group._

 

 **Akihiko:** If… I may…

 

_Ah, for some reason I’m not surprised he was the one who voiced disconcern._

 

 **Akihiko:** I’m not trying to be rude, or discourage the idea or anything but…

 

 **Akihiko:** Where _could_ we hold a sleepover? The individual cabins for people are way too small, especially for sixteen people.

 

 **???:** Well the main lodge could work! It’s spacious enough.

 

 **Akihiko:** Hm… that would be- **_wait_ **.

 

_Turns out Yoruru had let himself in during our meeting._

 

 **Yoruru:** Nothing quite like seeing your students all bond with one another, yes yes.

 

_Awkward silence. Everyone was slowly making distance from the owl who suddenly appeared before us._

 

 **Sango:** You aren’t invited.

 

_He looked sad, almost._

 

 **Yoruru:** Oh.

 

 **Sango:** You need to keep your the student-teacher relationship professional, after all.

 

 **Yoruru:** Ah… I see...

 

 **Yoshi:** Besides… isn’t it against _your_ own rules to sleep outside our respective cabins...

 

 **Yoruru:** Hm. I suppose it is…

 

_A small ponder came from the owl. Then, it was as if a lightbulb came to life._

 

 **Yoruru:** Though I could make an exception for one night.

 

_He walked to the door._

 

 **Yoruru:** If any of you want to make arrangements with me, I would be more than happy to cooperate.

 

_And pattered off to… wherever he went when no one wanted to see him. Which was probably always._

 

 **Yoshi:** … Well… I think we have our answer…

 

 **Akihiko:** Can it _really_ be trusted though?

 

 **Yoshi:** … He can’t touch us. Not unless… I dunno we break a rule or something.

 

_I saw Nakajima run a thumb on his bandaged hand. A sympathetic pat on the shoulder by Hase followed suit._

 

 **Shinpi:** Hm… it’s off. But it’s probably our safest bet.

 

 **Sango:** I’ll go talk to him later, then…

 

 **Hotaru:** Wait. Hold on…

 

_Everyone turned towards her._

 

 **Hotaru:** Doesn’t… anyone think this is super _weird?_

 

 **Naoki:** What are you talkin’ about?

 

 **Hotaru:** Like… he’s trying to get us to _kill_ one another, right?

 

 **Hotaru:** Then why is he encouraging us to be friendly with one another?

 

_No one really knew how to respond._

 

 **Masahiko:** I don’t think it’s good to question too much… If we do we’ll get nothing but stressed.

 

_I am nothing but stress, Soga._

 

 **Sango:** That’s right, isn’t it…

 

 **Hotaru:** Ah, sorry for bringing it up. It’s just… off.

 

 **Masahiko:** I understand, but we should be rational about the situation.

 

 **Hotaru:** …

 

 **Sango:** W-well… uhm…

 

 **Masahiko:** Tamashiro-san, would you want any help?

 

 **Sango:** Ah… maybe?

 

 **Masahiko:** I could check the student store, or something?

 

_Huh?_

 

 **Riley:** Student store? I haven't seen anything like that while I was exploring around.

 

 **Ayumu:** Well it’s a bit of a ways off from the main areas, it ain't a surprise you didn't find it.

 

 **Naoki:** Maromi-kun and I found it durin’ running yesterday!

 

 **Riley:** Oh. I didn't really know that…

 

 **Ayumu:** You’d know if ya showed up to the meeting.

 

 _I didn't even_ know _there was a meeting…_

 

 **Masahiko:** I could show you where it is where if you want.

 

 **Riley:** Yeah, if you could…

 

_Everyone finished breakfast, I parted ways with Madoka, and then followed Soga to where the student store was. Maromi had announced he was bored and was going to follow us as well._

 

 **Masahiko:** It isn't as much as a student store as it is one of those old country general stores?

 

 **Riley:** Mhm.

 

 **Masahiko:** I remember seeing a couple when I was traveling around the U.S. and whatnot.

 

 **Riley:** Mhm.

 

 **Masahiko:** It was really fun!

 

 **Riley:** Okay, one question?

 

 **Masahiko:** Hm?

 

 **Riley:** Why is Houjou-kun with us?

 

_I pointed behind me, where a few feet behind us, Houjou was following us with his face in his notebook._

 

 **Yoshi:** I can hear you...

 

 **Masahiko:** What’s the harm with him tagging along?

 

 **Riley:** Oh, I'm not saying there is. I was just curious, really…

 

 **Yoshi:** …

 

_Besides, I'm kinda wary of the guy…_

 

 **Ayumu:** C’mon you need to stop being so tense! This kinda thing is fun, isn't it?

 

 **Riley:** _Fun?_

 

 **Ayumu:** Well… that isn't what I mean.

 

_He's pretty childish. A majority of people here aren't taking this seriously, but… Maromi especially so._

 

 **Ayumu:** Just wait… we’ll all be okay with what happens in the end!

 

 **Riley:** If you say so.

 

 **Ayumu:** I know so!

 

 **Masahiko:** My, I wish I could be that optimistic…

 

_..._

 

 **Ayumu:** One of my various skills.

 

_He looked pretty cocky. If it weren't for the fact he was (possibly, I don't know) in the same direct class as me I probably would have mistook him for a middle schooler._

 

_…_

 

_Hm…_

 

_No. He… I didn't know how to describe it. But he looked… older._

 

_I keep forgetting about the possibility of…_

 

 **Ayumu:** Hey. Starr-san?

 

 **Riley:** Uh? Yeah?

 

 **Ayumu:** Do… you really believe that stuff?

 

 **Riley:** Uhm… I don't know what you mean?

 

 **Ayumu:** Aw come on, you know what I'm talking about!

 

 **Riley:** Do… you mean our missing memories?

 

 **Ayumu:** Mhm. Believe it or not, I'm smarter than people make me out to be.

 

_The other two joined into our conversation fairly quickly._

 

 **Masahiko:** If… our supposed amnesia or whatever you want to call it is true, or even if it's fake… we probably wouldn't know.

 

 **Yoshi:** It's safe to assume that no one has known anyone prior to attending . We’re all strangers for this.

 

_He grunted._

 

 **Yoshi:** Still. Something's extremely off to me.

 

_To being to change from personalities, one that seems timid and meek to someone extremely professional…_

 

 _Who_ is _Yoshi Houjou?_

 

 **Yoshi:** Hm… Memory altercation is… complex, to say the least.

 

 **Masahiko:** Yes. But from what we know, at the very least we know it's possible.

 

_I didn't expect this much of a serious topic to the way of the store…_

 

_Did Soga invite me for this reason?_

 

_…_

 

_No… That wouldn't make sense. He wasn't the one who brought up the topic._

 

_I'm overthinking this… it's only natural that this would be wanted to talk about._

 

 **Riley:** Well… at the very least… we know that memory erasure is for sure possible.

 

_The idea disturbs me._

 

 **Yoshi:** I believe… well… hear me out.

 

 **Masahiko:** Don't be so nervous, we’re just throwing ideas out there.

 

 **Yoshi:** I don't believe the owl is lying to us.

 

 **Riley:** You seem confident then you say that.

 

 **Yoshi:** Nevermind. It was… stupid.

 

 **Masahiko:** Hm… Well- ah. Wait. We’ve arrived.

 

_It looks like a general store. You know the one you could see countryside, seems family owned. Rustic. Yeah, that was the word._

 

 **Riley:** Huh…

 

_We all went inside, and inside was a general market._

 

 **Masahiko:** This is easily convenient for those who can't cook for themselves.

 

 **Ayumu:** So Sakaguchi-kun, right?

 

 **Masahiko:** Yes, essentially.

 

 **Yoshi:** Hmph…

 

_I picked up what they were looking at._

 

_Instant noodles._

 

 **Riley** : …

 

_Reminds me of those night of all nighters where I had to forcibly keep myself awake til the crack of dawn. Instant noodles were one of the reasons I didn't pass out right and then and there._

 

_I saw Houjou and Maromi looking at the candies, the former looking at the Konpeito bags._

 

_Soga seemed to have gone missing, though._

 

_I put back at the instant food package and went to look for him._

 

_I quickly found him where the hair care products were. He was holding a box of some sort. Hair dye._

 

 **Riley:** You dye your hair?

 

 **Masahiko:** Ah… Yes. I do, I'm not a natural blond, as you might guess.

 

_That makes sense._

 

 **Masahiko:** I'm worried about my roots showing up soon.

 

 **Riley:** Y’know, I think that's the least of your priorities.

 

 **Masahiko:** … That's true, isn't it. Still, it's something I'm used to…

 

 **Riley:** Still, it's weird to imagine you with brown hair.

 

 **Masahiko:** Black hair, actually.

 

 **Riley:** That's _really_ weird to think about.

 

_Soga simply laughed at this._

 

 **Masahiko:** You think so? Although... let me ask you something about your appearance.

 

 **Riley:** What do you want to know?

 

 **Masahiko:** Your piercings. Dying my hair is something my old school barely allowed… I got away with it due to the fact it's technically a possibly natural color.

 

 **Masahiko:** But… anyone who gets anything like a piercing, other than simply ear piercings, could get threatened to get expelled.

 

 **Riley:** Oh? These…?

 

 **Riley:** W-well… It's a long story. Uhm…

 

 **Masahiko:** You don't really have to share it.

 

 **Riley:** No no, it's nothing giant. See, I had…

 

_Have. I have._

 

 **Riley:** A sort of rebellious phase. I went off to parties…

 

_Still do._

 

 **Riley:** I skipped my classes.

 

_I'm still top of the grade. Who cares, really?_

 

 **Riley:** Y'know… regular kid stuff.

 

 **Masahiko:** I don't think that's… uh… regular kid stuff.

 

 **Riley:** What can I say? I just wanted to have fun here and there.

 

 **Masahiko:** Is London really like this?

 

 **Riley:** Kinda. Well, you've been to New York, right? Kids can be damn monsters there if they want to be.

 

 **Masahiko:** Not that I would know… Too busy working, after all.

 

 **Riley:** Huh.

 

 **Masahiko:** Not much time to go on with the locals. Still it was… nice.

 

 **Riley:** Do you… speak English?

 

 **Masahiko:** Little bit, barely enough to make a proper conversation.

 

 **Riley:** Still, if you need a practice partner when we get out, I'll be happy to help.

 

_A pause, then a smile of gratitude._

 

 **Masahiko:** I’d highly appreciate it.

 

 **Riley:** Still, New York must have been fun. I haven't been there myself.

 

 **Masahiko:** Yeah. It was.

 

 **Riley:** Broadway, huh...

 

 **Masahiko:** It was exciting! Still… I wonder what it was like onstage…

 

 **Riley:** You act, too?

 

 **Masahiko:** Oh, yes I do! It's my preferred profession, actually.

 

 **Masahiko:** See, I attempted to design some simple costume as a grade for a class… Apparently, my teacher took a liking to it…

 

 **Riley:** So you didn't mean to become a designer?

 

 **Masahiko:** Well, no-

 

_A thunk happened from where the candy was._

 

 **Riley:** It… just occurred to me that we should stop the other two from raiding the entirety of the candy.

 

 **Masahiko:** We should, shouldn't we…

 

_Turns out we had walked into Maromi stuffing candy bags into his sweater, and Houjou was still staring into that Konpeito bag._

 

_Maromi noticed us as we walked in._

 

 **Ayumu:** Uh. Hey.

 

 **Yoshi:** I didn't do anything…

 

_Looks to Maromi’s left and I saw a fallen over box._

 

 **Ayumu:** Houjou-kun… why'd you sell me out like this?

 

_Houjou simply rolled his eyes._

 

 **Riley:** Beyond that… we should get what Tamashiro asked for.

 

_It was nothing big, just some sleeping bags._

 

_Houjou passed on to me information that the sleepover wasn't going to be today, but tomorrow. Which meant I had… around a day and a half to kill._

 

_Not the most thrilling time in my life, but then again that's probably a good thing in this game._

 

_Still, I need to keep considerable amount of distance from everyone else. Don't get too close for now._

 

_I decided to check out where Madoka was. I found him sitting at the steps of the main lodge, and sat down next to him._

 

 **Madoka:** Oh, cool. No one killed you.

 

 **Riley:** I don't think that's a good thing to joke about right now.

 

 **Madoka:** Geez, alright. Sorry.

 

_I silently took a seat next to him._

 

 **Riley:** I'm just cautious.

 

_Hm. I should distance myself from him, now that I think about it._

 

 **Madoka:** Calm down… we’ll be outta here in a few days tops.

 

 _The thing is that I_ **_don't_ ** _want to leave here with a casket. Well… for the most part._

 

 **Riley:** Yeah…

 

_Silence passed by._

 

 **Madoka:** I'll figure something out.

 

 **Riley:** _You'll_ figure something out?

 

 **Madoka:** Oof, that tone, you insult me Riley, you really do.

 

_We laughed at that._

 

_We spent the rest of the afternoon simply talking. It was refreshing… talking about simply nothing. I haven't been able to do that in… so long._

 

_Madoka told me everyone else already had lunch... I didn't realize. I simply told him I wasn't hungry._

 

_He wasn't kidding when he said he was a city kid. He was telling me about the antics he and his old school friends got caught up in._

 

 **Madoka:** I really never expected anything special to happen to me. Not til I got my letter, that is.

 

 **Riley:** And then this happened…

 

 **Madoka:** You're telling me. It's more like bad luck more than good luck.

 

 **Riley:** Can that even be called a talent?

 

 **Madoka:** I've seen some weird shit get picked up that can barely qualify as talents.

 

 **Riley:** Really?

 

 **Madoka:** Alright so before I got scouted I was… pretty obsessed with Hope’s Peak.

 

 **Madoka:** I guess I was… _am_ … envious. Of the talented. You're special, I'm not. You know?

 

 **Riley:** … I don't think I'm anything to be envious of.

 

 **Madoka:** I mean… I would argue otherwise.

 

 **Riley:** Alright, but continue with what you were saying earlier.

 

 **Madoka:** So I like… researched them? I guess.

 

 **Riley:** I'm not extremely familiar with the school or the former alumni… due to the fact I'm from Britain … I mean.

 

 **Madoka:** Huh. It's weird to me to imagine… The elite… y'all are kinda worshiped.

 

 **Riley:** …

 

_Humans are seen above other humans. That's the natural order of things. When one falls, those directly below just take their place._

 

_That's how it is. That's how it's always been._

 

 **Riley:** I think most other parts of the world try to kick the existence of the school under the carpet. for the most part.

 

 **Madoka:** Hm… you think?

 

 **Riley:** Still, the graduates are set for life. It's natural that everyone wants to get in.

 

 **Madoka:** Can't say I blame them… I was pretty desperate to get in myself.

 

_Desperate?_

 

_I decided to not question him about it._

 

_We sat in silence for a while longer._

 

 **Riley:** Do you know where Chiba is?

 

 **Madoka:** He's part of the food crew, it was decided this morning, I think… Sucks that he's hanging around Nakajima all the time now…

 

 **Riley:** You and Nakajima really don't get along, do you?

 

 **Madoka:** Oh, please. I don't think we can be in the same room without going at each other's throats.

 

 **Riley:** Well I need to talk to Chiba… I'll talk to you later.

 

 **Madoka:** ‘right.

 

_I went to the mess hall with the kitchen in the back._

 

_And it was a pretty domestic scene._

 

_Eto was reading some cookbook, with Chiba looking over her shoulder. Minori was washing a bowl, and Nakajima was chopping some vegetables._

 

 **Riley:** A bit early to be making food, isn't it?

 

_The two who were reading simply reading looked up towards me._

 

 **Ran:** Good evening, Starr-san.

 

 **Haruka:** Uhm… I'm not sure what you exactly mean by e-early… it's almost time for dinner.

 

_I looked at the clock at the wall._

 

 **Riley:** Hm. So it is.

 

_I really should take more note of passing of time._

 

 **Riley:** Anyway, Chiba-kun… thanks for separating food for me. For breakfast, I mean!

 

 **Haruka:** Oh, it's no big deal, really. It's not like we could leave you starving or anything…

 

_That's what Eto told me._

 

 **Ran:** By the way, if you have anything like allergies, let us know. For future reference.

 

_An oddly specific question._

 

 **Riley:** No, nothing at all really.

 

 **Ran:** So other than Soga-san’s vegetarian style and Maeda-san’s peanut allergy, I think we’re good…

 

 **Haruka:** Uhm… sorry if I'm… asking anything personal, gero… B-but Uhm… Starr-san…?

 

 **Riley:** Hm?

 

 **Haruka:** Do… you eat enough?

 

 **Riley:** What are you talking about?

 

 **Haruka:** It’s just… you've skipped every other meal…

 

 **Riley:** Ah. Right I didn't show for lunch, did I. I forgot.

 

_Eto and Chiba briefly exchanged a quick worried glance at one another._

 

 **Riley:** It's not a big deal, it's just my dietary habits I guess.

 

 **Ran:** Is this normal for you?

 

 **Riley:** Uh. Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?

 

_She went quiet at that._

 

 **Ran:** Well… I guess if you're okay…

 

_I heard a snort._

 

 **Nori:** If you end up collapsing, don't blame us.

 

_I simply rolled my eyes._

 

 **Riley:** I assure you I won't. But now… I guess there's no point in me leaving now that dinner’s so close.

 

 **Nori:** Cool.

 

 **Riley:** Do any of you need help?

 

 **Ran:** Well… not really. But you’re more than welcome to wait in the dining hall with the others.

 

 **Riley:** If you’re sure.

 

 **Nori:** You're probably worse than I used to be.

 

_Probably._

 

_I went to the kitchen area, where I was greeted by Houjou sitting on one of the seats...._

 

_...Which Maeda was holding over head with one arm._

 

 **Yoshi:** P-please put me down…

 

_Houjou himself was holding onto the chair for his dear life. The poor dude looked terrified._

 

 **Hotaru:** No can do, Houjou-oniisan! I gotta keep in shape!

 

 **Sango:** U-uh... Maeda-san, I think he’s freaking out… Like… almost panicking...

 

 **Naoki:** Houjou-han, I thought you were used to being tall! You’re super tall after all!

 

 **Yoshi:** W-well yes.. I mean no… just… please put me down.

 

 **Hotaru:** Alright!

 

_And just as if he had the weight of a feather, he was put down._

 

_Even when he was safely on the ground he was still gripping the chair as if he was still in the air._

 

 **Sango:** Yoshi-kun, are you, uhm… okay?

 

 **Yoshi:** I’m fine… I think...

 

_He was still gripping the chair._

 

 **Yoshi:** Hnnnn…

 

 **Sango:** … He’ll be fine. I think.

 

_I just took a seat at another table., waiting idly for eventual food._

 

_Slowly, everyone else came by as it was getting late. Hamasaki sat down next to me._

 

_Sakaguchi showed up as well. Come to think of it I haven't seen the guy since Yoruru announced the mutual killing. He seems to be actively isolating himself from everyone._

 

_He sat by the chair closest to the door, presumably so he could bolt out the first moment he could._

 

 **Sango:** Ah, Sakaguchi-kun. I was wondering-

 

 **Shigeo:** I’m not going to your shitty sleepover.

 

 **Sango:** You’re going to be like that, huh…

 

_Tamashiro seemed to have accepted defeat, but then announcements came on._

_… Nighttime already…? No, that isn’t it._

 

_Ping Pong Pon!_

 

 **Yoruru:** Good evening students! As you’ve heard one of your classmates is making a sleepover for you all in the main lodge tomorrow night.

 

 **Madoka:** Looks like she got the okay.

 

 **Riley:** … Why is he making this public?

 

_There’s something more to this…_

 

 **Yoruru:** As your headmaster I’m more than delighted to see my students bonding!

 

_This is too off…_

 

 **Yoruru:** Thus, I will be making this event mandatory for everyone. Or else they will be subject  to “punishment.”

 

_There it is._

_Ah well, I was probably going to attend anyway._

 

_I heard a “tch” sound from Akiyama a table or so away. Sakaguchi looked pretty pissy._

 

 **Sango:** Well, Sakaguchi-kun, I look forward to seeing you there.

 

_Oof, putting salt on the wounds._

 

 **Shigeo:** H-he can't just…

 

_He was sputtering. Tamashiro just went and left him standing. She opted to sit next to Houjou, who was still clutching his chair._

 

_It was pretty funny seeing the graffiti artist like that._

 

 **Madoka:** Oof, so much for the lone wolf.

 

 **Riley:** I don't think a single night can change him, though.

 

 **Madoka:** I don't think even a week is enough.

 

 **Riley:** You think?

 

_We laughed at that._

 

_Dinner itself was pretty uneventful and calm - that was a good thing. Sakaguchi was grumbling and admittedly it was pretty funny._

 

_Then Hase slammed her hands on the table where I was. It caused me and Madoka to jump._

 

 **Naoki:** So…!

 

 **Riley:** Uhm…

 

 **Madoka:** So… what?

 

 **Naoki:** You two excited?

 

 **Madoka:** Meh.

 

 **Naoki:** Hamasaaaaaaaaaaaki-han... stop being so boring.

 

 **Madoka:** It's an endearing character trait.

 

 **Naoki:** Boring.

 

_She patted my back, and it wasn't a soft one, it was more like she slammed my back. Aw geez, that hurt. It felt like a lump got stuck in my throat._

 

_I am dying._

 

 **Madoka:** Riley?

 

 **Naoki:** Geez…

 

_This is it. Someone’s gone and killed me. I was coughing up a storm now._

 

 **Madoka:** Dude.

 

_After a solid thirty seconds of coughing and wheezing, my body seemed to compose itself._

 

 **Naoki:** Are you ok?

 

 **Riley:** I'm… _(wheeze)_ fine…

 

 **Naoki:** If that gets you out of breath, you must be a real weakling!

 

 **Riley:** … Thanks.

 

 **Naoki:** You should go on a run with me sometimes!

 

 **Riley:** No thanks…

 

 **Naoki:** Come on, don't be like that!

 

 **Riley:** I'm not very athletic…

 

 **Naoki:** Well, yeah. I could tell when I first glanced at you!

 

 **Riley:** … _Thanks._

 

 **Naoki:** Don't mention it! Every morning right before morning announcements I go on a run, a special route ‘n everything!

 

 **Riley:** I'll consider it.

 

_I separated myself from the others after dinner, some people had already left. On the way back, I noticed Kobayashi and Akiyama by the fire pit, in what appeared to have become their usual spot. I simply waved at them, not wanting to make a conversation._

 

_When I got back, I looked at my closet again. Looked at the uniform, supposedly from Hope’s Peak. Hm… Did everyone else get the same uniform?_

 

_I should ask in the morning._

 

_With that, I went off to a dreamless sleep._

 

_._

_._

_._

_Ping Pong Pon!_

 

 **Yoruru:** Good morning, everyone! It is currently now seven in the morning! Have a nice day, and try to get along with everyone!

 

_As I woke up, I realized how ironic the morning announcement was. Rather… his entire personality._

 

_The owl was trying to push us to murder… But he was also making sure we all got along with one another._

 

_Feh… then again, the fact there's a “talking owl” in the first place is pretty damn weird._

 

_I slowly sat up, not allowing sleep to take me again._

 

_I felt something ominous…_

 

_… Then I realize that something ominous was a smell. How I smelled._

 

_I realized at that time I hadn't showered in three days. I hoped no one noticed yesterday._

 

_Eugh._

 

_I took a shower and reflected on my life. Y’know, as you normally do during showers. Like a normal person._

 

_I decided to be quick and simply head to breakfast._

 

_When I got ready I opened my door-_

 

_Only to be greeted by Suzuki about to knock on it._

 

 **Kirara:** You got up today!

 

 **Riley:** Yep. Sure did.

 

_I was still tired admittedly._

 

_I turned slightly and saw Madoka leaning by the door._

 

 **Madoka:** Hey there, sleeping beauty.

 

 **Riley:** Don't patronize me.

 

 **Kirara:** I told Hamasaki-kun to go ahead to breakfast, but he insisted to come with me to pick you up.

 

 **Riley:** Aw…

 

_I walked up to Madoka and pinched his cheek._

 

 **Riley:** You _do_ care!

 

 **Madoka:** Don't patronize me.

 

_He swatted my arm away._

 

 **Kirara:** Don't tell me!? Are you two on a first name basis!?

 

 **Madoka:** Yeah, because we’re friends.

 

 **Kirara:** Or are you two forbidden lovers!?

 

_Wait wait hold the FUCK up._

 

_I felt my face getting red._

 

 **Kirara:** That's a shame for me then!

 

_She put a gloved hand on her cheek._

 

 **Kirara:** I was hoping to have Starr-san for myself later on.

 

**_Hold the FUCK UP._ **

 

 **Kirara:** Oh my, did you think I was serious?

 

 **Madoka:** Holy fucking shit dude!

 

_He was laughing at me. How many assassination attempts can I take?_

 

 **Kirara:** Anyway!

 

_IS SHE JUST GOING TO DROP THIS?_

 

 **Kirara:** I want in on the first name thing!

 

 **Riley:** _I-is that what this is about?!_

 

 **Kirara:** Yep!

 

 **Riley:** W-well… I don't have a problem with it… I guess. What about you, Madoka?

 

_He simply rolled his eyes._

 

 **Madoka:** Whatever.

 

 **Kirara:** And please, I insist you do the same for me.

 

 **Riley:** A-alright…

 

_With that she took out… a small notepad and a pen._

 

 **Kirara:** Alright! How do you spell your names.

 

_Huh?_

 

_Oh right, Japanese names can be spelled differently…_

 

 **Riley:** I think you're better of trying to find one in Katakana for me…

 

 **Madoka:** Why are you asking anyway?

 

 **Kirara:** Ah! I heard that if you write people's name, you won't forget them!

 

 **Riley:** I think you're two days late for that. Plus isn't it that that you have to write it on your hand?

 

 **Kirara:** I mean! Close enough isn't it? Madoka-kun!

 

_He raises an eyebrow._

 

 **Madoka:** What… _Kirara-san._

 

 _I caught a split second_ _of annoyance from Madoka. Kirara didn't seem to notice it._

 

 **Kirara:** What's the kanji in your name exactly?

 

_Turns out Madoka’s full name meant something along the lines of “True child's song atop a seashore promontory,” or something like that. Who would have guessed._

 

 **Madoka:** Do you have everyone's name on there?

 

 **Kirara:** Mostly! I just need Kobayashi-san’s, Sakaguchi-kun’s, Chiba-kun’s and some others.

 

 **Riley:** Good luck with that, I suppose.

 

_With that, we all went to breakfast with the others._

 

_It was pretty quiet when we got there, and everyone was sitting close together (a couple of people - like Nori and Sakaguchi - were in separate corners by themselves.)_

 

 **Riley:** I understand Sakaguchi-kun… but Nakajima-kun? I thought he was starting to get along with everyone else.

 

 **Madoka:** Apparently he refuses to sit anywhere where Teruya is…

 

 _I’m curious about their rivalry… Hm… not rivalry… has Teruya ever said_ **_anything_ ** _about Nakajima?_

 

 **Riley:** I see…

 

_The three of us joined the others._

 

 **Sango:** Ah, good thing you didn't skip out this morning’s meeting either, Starr-san.

 

_I… don't know if that was supposed to be a passive aggressive jab or not._

 

 **Riley:** Yesterday, sleeping in was an accident…

 

 **Yoshi:** If that's what you claim…

 

_Geez. Can't a person get a break?_

 

 **Sango:** Ah well, not that it matters now. I think we can properly start our morning meeting.

 

 **Kirara:** Did we miss anything important?

 

 **Sango:** Ah… not really.

 

_I heard Sakaguchi yell from the corner._

 

 **Shigeo:** Yeah you missed the part where everyone here is FUCKING insane and-

 

 **Shinpi:** Shut up Sakaguchi no one cares.

 

_He grunted. Then turned back around. Good god, he's so annoying from what little I've seen._

 

 **Haruka:** Well. Now that's out of the way… gero…

 

 **Haruka:** Uhm… I guess we’re all a-attending tonight’s sleepover.

 

_Another voice from Sakaguchi._

 

 **Sakaguchi:** Yeah because that fucking OWL will kill us if-

 

 **Shinpi:** SAKAGUCHI SHUT THE FUCK UP.

 

_Another grunt._

 

 **Akihiko:** Has anyone found anything? It doesn't matter how insignificant you think it is.

 

 **Shigeo:** I-

 

 **Shinpi:** Shigeo I SWEAR-

 

 **Akihiko:** Please calm down Shinpi-kun. Anyway, if you say anything stupid Sakaguchi-kun... I'm kicking you out.

 

 **Shigeo:** Alright, I'll be honest. I tried getting out of here on my own.

 

 **Ran:** By yourself?

 

_He was approaching the table as he spoke._

 

 **Shigeo:** No shit Sherlock, that's what “on my own” means. Anyway… I tried climbing over the fence.

 

 **Madoka:** Wait aren't they-

 

 **Shigeo:** Electrocuted? Yep. Turns out, the gloves they sell in the store aren't worth shit, not thick enough, the fence will just cut through them. Chicken wire, got the cut to prove it.

 

_He showed us the inside of his hand, burn and cuts._

 

 **Naoki:** Hey did you get that treated?! That could get infected!

 

 **Shigeo:** I did, I dunno why any of you care. Anyway…

 

_He slammed his other hand on the table._

 

 **Masahiko:** My my… Sakaguchi-kun, just yesterday you were so adamant about running away from us..

 

 **Yoshi:** Why are you helping us now?

 

 **Shigeo:** _Because_ , I want to fucking leave. Anyway isn't it really obvious what's going by now…?

 

 **Yoshi:** …

 

_No one spoke a word. I had a feeling we all knew what he was going to say anyway._

 

 **Shigeo:** We all know this is the work of Super High School Level Despair. Can someone fucking explain to me why we’re beating around the bush?

 

_Deafening silence, you could hear a pin drop at anytime._

 

 **Masahiko:** Hm…

 

 **Ran:** I think I speak for everyone is that we were all trying to ignore that possibility…

 

_Super High School Level Despair…_

 

_I'm not as familiar with it as the rest of the people with it here._

 

 **Madoka:** That's the most logical explanation but…

 

_Everyone was muttering their theories. Except for myself and… Houjou. He was quiet. Normally, I wouldn't be surprised, but..._

 

 **Sango:** It's something we didn't… _want_ to consider, unfortunately.

 

 **Shigeo:** Hmph…

 

_He went back to his corner. Like a self timeout. Sakaguchi is a real melodramatic guy…_

 

 **Sango:** Well… I think that's all we can do for now! Let's see what else there's left to do today...

 

_Hm… Now that I think about it, Tamashiro was basically setting herself up as a leader._

 

_Wonder how long that would last._

 

 **Sango:** Well it'd be nice if I could when a volunteer or two for the sleepover.

 

_I didn't volunteer myself so I zoned out. It wasn't until I got tapped by my shoulder that I paid attention._

 

 **Kirara:** Hey I think it's over!

 

 **Riley:** Ah. Alright then…

 

_Breakfast continued like normal after that. I made sure to leave quickly._

 

_At least I was before someone patted my shoulder. A familiar, forceful pat._

 

 **Naoki:** Sooooooo! Staaaaaaaarr-han!

 

_I knew what this is about._

 

 **Riley:** Hello, Hase-san…

 

 **Naoki:** Have you considered my offer yet?

 

 **Riley:** Y-Yeah, I have…

 

 **Naoki:** Great! So let's go!

 

_Wait I didn't even give her an answer…_

 

 **Riley:** I never said what-

 

 **Naoki:** Don't matter! You're still goin’ anyway!

 

 **Riley:** But I don't have any running clothing!

 

 **Naoki:** I'll loan you!

 

_No way am I getting out of this, huh… I looked at Madoka, maybe he could do something._

 

_Nope… he was shrugging at me._

 

 **Madoka:** Good luck.

 

_Why does this happen to me?_

 

_Hase dragged me by her dorm, opened the door, and shoved me in._

 

 **Naoki:** Okay! Okay so like… I think we're the same size!!!

 

 **Riley:** I never agreed to this!

 

 **Naoki:** You did!

 

 **Riley:** When?!

 

_Hase simply sighed._

 

 **Naoki:** I can tell ya, but you wouldn't believe me.

 

 **Riley:** That's because I never agreed to th-

 

 **Naoki:** You did! Back during our simple school days.

 

 **Riley:** Excuse me?

 

_Does she remember something?_

 

 **Naoki:** I guess the bird said this earlier about how our old memories could like… leak out and gunk? Something about how our memory wipes not being perfect?

 

 **Riley:** I do remember that…

 

 **Naoki:** I remember a long time ago! You said you'd try to run with me, one day.

 

_Hm… Is she lying? No it seems too genuine. Ugh… I'm getting too paranoid. I can't think everyone is out to get me… Not yet anyway._

 

 **Riley:** I see… but still I-

 

 **Naoki:** No buts! A promise is a promise.

 

 **Riley:** …

 

_Not like I could have said no to her after that._

 

 **Riley:** Can I borrow the bathroom, at least?

 

 **Naoki:** Go ahead, buddy!

 

_The yoga pants were okay. Just… not what I was expecting. As I expected, the shirt was a bit baggy on me. I just put my hoodie over it and stepped out._

 

 **Riley:** Uhm… where are we running exactly, Hase-san?

 

 **Naoki:** I dunno.

 

 **Riley:** What? You invited me and you didn't have a route?

 

 **Naoki:** Yep! I can't tell you my super secret one because it's for my eyes only!

 

_Man she's… kinda an airhead…_

 

 **Naoki:** I was thinking we could just run circles around camp!

 

 **Riley:** If… that works I guess.

 

_She grabbed my arm and took off._

 

_It was 5 minutes before I remembered why I never ran. I was already wheezing and out of breath. I had no athletic ability whatsoever. Although it’s likely this is why I had asked her in the first place. Any physical sport was truly my weakness. It was probably why I had mostly done more… academic hobbies… At one point Hase stopped along the trail._

 

 **Naoki:** Starr-han! No wonder you asked me to run with you, you need some training!

 

 **Riley:** Yeah… I think I caught… onto that… myself...

 

 **Naoki:** Come on! We can totally do at least a lap or two!

 

 **Riley:** You mean _we haven’t done one already?!_

 

 **Naoki:** We haven’t done half of one!

 

_This… was going to be a long afternoon…_

 

 **Riley:** I don’t think I can do this...

 

 **Naoki:** Come on! Believe in the me that believes in you!

 

_I sighed and tried to keep up at the slower pace Hase was going at._

 

_Surprisingly, I managed to run the lap quicker than I thought I would. That was reassuring… I guess._

 

_To my own surprise I agreed to run a second lap._

 

_On the way there I saw Sakaguchi, doing his usual and spraypainting one of the trees. It was at that moment that Naoki decided to stop for another break._

 

 **Naoki:** You’re getting the hang of this! I’m telling you that we should do this more often!

 

 **Riley:** … Maybe...

 

_Sakaguchi, although I hadn’t noticed before, was wearing protective glasses and some sort of gas mask on the lower half of his face._

 

 **Naoki:** What ya paintin’, buddy?

 

_He stopped, and took off the gasmask off._

 

 **Shigeo:** Better question: why does Starr look like someone dumped a bucket of… oh gross. Is he-

 

 **Riley:** They.

 

 **Shigeo:** Whatever. Why the fuck are you sweating so much?

 

 **Naoki:** They decided to try to run with me!

 

 **Shigeo:** Did they have a fucking heart attack on the way?

 

 **Riley:** I think I did, actually.

 

 **Riley:** Why are you wearing that, though…?

 

 **Shigeo:** Have too. Might accidentally inhale toxins.

 

 **Riley:** But… when we first met…?

 

 **Shigeo:** That was different, it wasn't as, uh… potent. Anyway. You shouldn't be here, anyway.

 

 **Riley:** Is that how it really works?

 

 **Shigeo:** Actually, I'm not sure but I don't want to admit that I was being reckless. Anyway. Leave.

 

 **Naoki:** You can't kick us out of here! This is public property!

 

_He pointed the spray can at us._

 

 **Shigeo:** If you don’t want to risk me painting your face I would suggest you’d fuck off.

 

_Hase and I didn't need another word._

 

_We managed to miraculously finished another lap before we headed back to Hase’s dorm._

 

 **Riley:** I… need to shower… or nap… or take a nap in the shower…

 

 **Naoki:** You can leave the clothing you borrowed here. I'll get it cleaned.

 

_Huh. I just realized we don't have anything like a laundry room… That might be a problem soon…_

 

_I left the clothing I used for jogging at Naoki’s, putting on the clean clothing I started with._

 

_There I went to shower, later to nap for around an hour. There was a nagging feeling in the back of my head I had forgotten something. Whatever._

 

_I woke up to some knocking to my door. I woke up and saw Kirara._

 

 **Kirara:** Riley-chan!

 

 **Riley:** Oh. Hey, Kirara.

 

 **Kirara:** Are you ready for the sleepover soon?

 

 **Riley:** Hm… I don't want to change, but do you think they'll mind if I go in a t-shirt and sweats?

 

 **Kirara:** I think a majority of them are wearing pjs anyway.

 

_Then without warning, she took my hand and lead me to the main lodge._

 

 **Riley:** Still, are you noticing how much leadership Tamashiro-san is showing off?

 

 **Kirara:** Ah, you noticed too? It's strange, no one would expect a ping pong player to be so… confident, I guess.

 

_I don't know what to expect from a ping pong player admittedly._

 

_Soon enough, we reached the main lodge. At first I didn't know what to expect. When I opened all I saw was Nakajima, Chiba, Eto, Houjou, Tamashiro, and Maeda all sitting in a circle._

 

 **Hotaru:** I'm telling you! I'm telling you it's a given for any American party, Nakajima-niisan!

 

 **Nori:** You're fulla shit! No way those damn Yankees are like that!

 

 **Hotaru:** I'm telling you it's true!

 

 **Yoshi:** …

 

 **Haruka:** I did hear that Americans were… well… Uhm…

 

 **Sango:** Party animals?

 

 **Haruka:** Yes.

 

_Kirara walked to everyone._

 

 **Sango:** Ah. Good afternoon, Starr-san, Suzuki-san.

 

 **Kirara:** Hi hi everyone.~

 

 **Riley:** Has anyone else shown up yet?

 

 **Yoshi:** Not that I remember…

 

 **Sango:** Actually, Maromi-kun stopped by and told us he was going to stop by the student store to get something. Remember?

 

 **Yoshi:** I must have forgotten…

 

_He seemed a bit frustrated with himself, surprisingly._

 

 **Sango:** Ah, d-don't worry about it, Yoshi-kun.

 

 **Riley:** Well considering Yoruru made it mandatory to attend for the sake of “student bonding”, everyone kinda has to show up anyway.

 

 **Nori:** God, fuck that stupid owl.

 

 **Ran:** Language, Nakajima-kun.

 

 **Nori:** You're not my damn mother!

 

_With that Eto pinched Nakajima’s ear and pulled it._

 

 **Nori:** Ow ow ow ow okay okay I'm sorry just let me go!

 

 **Yoshi:** I think Eto-san could be classified as everyone's mom at this point…

 

_With that, she let go. Nakajima’s face turned red with embarrassment. I think the deal he and I had will be harder to pull off, I don't think this guy knows anything on what it is to be “cool”._

 

 **Nori:** Son of a…

 

 **Ran:** What was that?

 

 **Nori:** Nothin’! Nothin’...

 

_He kept grumbling under his breath._

 

 **Hotaru:** Starr-niisan! … Wait… Is it Starr-neesan…? Actually! I'll figure it out later! Tell me! What are parties like where you're from?

 

 **Riley:** Huh? But… I'm not from America…

 

 **Hotaru:** British and America are all the same aren't they?

 

 **Riley:** I wouldn't know… Though where I'm from… well, I dunno what you want to know?

 

 **Hotaru:** How crazy they can get?

 

 **Riley:** Uhm…

 

_I remembered the time where someone spiked the drinks. It wasn't that so much as it was what happened after. Actually, I shouldn't encourage anything._

 

 **Riley:** I don't have anything interesting to tell.

 

 **Hotaru:** You really are boring…

 

_A hand on my shoulder._

 

 **Madoka:** Yep. Boring people have to stick together.

 

 **Riley:** … Yeah.

 

 **Sango:** Well I'm hoping that this party isn't like the ones you've been to, Starr-san.

 

_You and me both, but for entirely different reasons._

 

_People slowly trickled in -nothing too noteworthy. Sakaguchi didn't say anything and just walked to the other side of the room and just threw himself on the ground. Eventually, everything seemed to devolve into mindless chattering_

 

_Akiyama didn’t look so pleased at the fact that he was forced to come here. I decided to try to talk to him. I still had… no idea what to make of him. My opinion on people can… flip flop more than I would like._

 

 **Riley:** So.

 

 **Akihiko:** Oh. Hello there.

 

 **Riley:** I thought you were with Kobayashi-san? It’s weird that she isn’t hounding you.

 

 **Akihiko:** You think so too? She went to bother others I believe… She wanted me to…

 

_He motioned air quotes._

 

 **Akihiko:** Intermingle. Or something like that.

 

 **Riley:** Well. Shouldn’t be that not that hard?

 

 **Akihiko:** Well… I… er… I haven’t exactly ever been surrounded by people my age. Since…

 

 **Riley:** Since…?

 

 **Akihiko:** Ever. Actually…

 

 **Riley:** Are you an old man in a teen’s body?

 

 **Akihiko:** It’s not exactly my fault. My family is uh… traditional. All my life, I’ve been tutored at home.

 

 **Riley:** Huh.

 

 **Akihiko:** My family is made up of businesslike people, I was taken along often whenever they had meetings. From a young age, I was been taught the family trade and how to act in a formal setting.

 

_A family trade of hunters…_

 

 **Riley:** … I think I understand what you mean. My family’s all fancy and stuff. Still, I wouldn’t expect someone so… classy to be a hunter. I kinda expected more…

 

 **Akihiko:** Country hick?

 

 **Riley:** Yeah… yeah that’s it.

 

 **Akihiko:** If it makes you feel better, Starr-kun, I take no offense.

 

 **Riley:** Still uh…

 

_I turned to look Sakaguchi who hadn't budged from where he lay on the floor. Then back to Akiyama._

 

 **Riley:** I can assure, you this isn't the typical high school class.

 

 **Akihiko:** A bit eccentric, huh.

 

 **Riley:** … Yeah. Still, I'm sorry to say that for now… this is probably the best you're going to get.

 

_Akihiko, to my surprise, laughed at my comment._

 

 **Akihiko:** Are you kidding? I think this is the least hostile environment I've been in in years.

 

_Kobayashi then approached us. She seemed to be bored, or at least came off as such._

 

 **Shinpi:** I change my mind this was an awful idea.

 

_She leaned on Akiyama’s side._

 

 **Shinpi:** Everyone here is so _boring._ I hate it.

 

 **Akihiko:** I was wondering how quickly you'd get frustrated…

 

 **Riley:** How long?

 

 **Akihiko:** Fifteen minutes.

 

 **Shinpi:** Hey! I tried. Not my fault everyone here is a loser…

 

 **Akihiko:** Shinpi-kun, weren't _you_ the one who told _me_ to try to interact with people.

 

_The two of them seemed to start to talk to each other. I really didn't want to seem like a third wheel so I just left._

 

_I saw Maeda, strangely by herself, and not with Hase. They had seemed like a pair._

 

_I decided to be polite and sit next to her._

 

 **Riley:** How are you holding up?

 

 **Hotaru:** Fine…

 

_She seemed sad…. I really didn't know what to do._

 

 **Riley:** Is… there something bothering you?

 

 **Hotaru:** Something bad is going to happen.

 

 **Riley:** … What do you mean?

 

 **Hotaru:** You don't notice it? Jeez…

 

_She hesitated for a bit, not sure what to call me._

 

 **Hotaru:** You really are a dummy.

 

 **Riley:** … Thanks.

 

 **Hotaru:** Look! It's just isn't… this going a bit **_too_ ** perfect?

 

 **Riley:** What do you mean?

 

 **Hotaru:** Just… the owl… I don't… trust it.

 

 **Riley:** Well...

 

 **Hotaru:** It's just… _different._

 

 **Riley:**...What do you mean…?

 

 **Hotaru:** It's…

 

_And then I got slapped in the back, causing me to fall to the floor._

 

 **Naoki:** Ah! You haven't gotten stronger at all, have you?

 

 **Riley:** It's barely been a _day…_

 

 **Naoki:** Plenty of time to get stronger!!

 

 **Hotaru:** Are they ok…?

 

_I picked myself up._

 

 **Riley:** I'm fine. I don't think I want to be on the floor all night like Sakaguchi-kun…

 

 **Naoki:** I'm pretty sure he ain't even breathing!

 

 **Hotaru:** He is. I'm pretty sure Houjou-niisan checked his pulse earlier.

 

 **Naoki:** Aaaaaaaaanyway! I’m here to drag you two into this thing we’re doing!

 

 **Riley:** What thing?

 

 **Naoki:** Y’know! Spin the bottle! That gunk!

 

 **Riley:** Huh? No thanks, actually…

 

 **Naoki:** But you have to!

 

 **Riley:** I… really don't.

 

 **Hotaru:** Now that you don't want to, I want to see you do it, dummy!

 

_Instead of trying to figure on how to actually address me, she's going to just call me dummy…_

 

 **Riley:** That's unfair, isn't it? I mean, it'll mean you'll have to participate too!

 

 **Hotaru:** A risk I'm willing to take!

 

_The two girls dragged me to a circle where Madoka, Kirara, Houjou, Maromi, Chiba, and Nakajima were at._

 

 **Madoka:** Help. I was kidnapped and brought here against my will.

 

_I was in for a long night._

 

 **Sango:** Starr-san, tell me. How's the party?

 

_Most boring party I have ever been to in my life…_

 

 **Riley:** Well, it's barely starting.

 

 **Kirara:** We can party the whole night away!

 

_Maybe Sakaguchi had the right idea._

 

 **Riley:** … I see. Anyway are you people really going to…?

 

 **Yoshi:** … It was… uh…

 

 **Ayumu:** Mine! So! Spin it and then you gotta kiss someone!

 

 **Haruka:** This is quite juvenile, isn't it?

 

 **Ayumu:** You have to have fun! So! Who goes first!

 

_Absolute silence._

 

…

 

 **Ayumu:** Come on! It's no fun if no one goes! If no one does then it's just staring at a bottle!

 

 **Nori:** Then why don't ya spin it yourself, ya damn otaku!

 

 **Ayumu:** I'm not an otaku!

 

_Houjou coughed, clearly attempting to stop a fight from breaking out._

 

 **Yoshi:** I… have an idea.

 

_A beat of silence._

 

 **Yoshi:** …

 

_Another._

 

 **Riley:** And what is-

 

 **Yoshi:** Nose goes.

 

 **Riley:** Huh?

 

_It took me seeing everyone else having a pointer finger on their noses for me to realize what was going on._

 

 **Riley:** Fuck.

 

 **Haruka:** S-sorry…

 

 **Madoka:** That's how the cookie crumbles.

 

_I wasn't paying attention - Nakajima was giving me a look that told me he would probably gut me like a fish if I happened to land on Chiba._

 

_I stared at the bottle that would determine my fate._

 

 **Kirara:** Come on Riley-chan! You have to!

 

_My hand was shaking as it approached the bottle._

 

_It stopped as I heard the door opening. It caused everyone who was sitting down to pick themselves up._

 

 **Yoruru:** I was coming to see how you were all doing.

 

_The room fell in silence._

 

_Sakaguchi surprisingly was the one who responded._

 

 **Shigeo:** I thought that Tamashiro said you weren't invited.

 

 **Yoruru:** Ho Ho! Yes, but I'm uhm… doing what you kids call. “Crashing the party.”

 

 **Shinpi:** Please. For the love of God never say anything ever again.

 

 **Yoruru:** As much as I enjoy the bonding that's going on, I have come to a realization.

 

 **Masahiko:** Realization…?

 

 **Yoruru:** Well. As a principle one common issue all teachers have… is incentive.

 

_Where is he…_

 

 **Yoruru:** If I want the killing to start! Then I naturally have one thing to do! Motives!

 

 **Akihiko:** You won't pull a fast one on us…

 

 **Yoruru:** Don't worry! I won't threaten you, at least for now. However...

 

_He pulled up sixteen envelopes. Eight on each wing._

 

 **Yoruru:** Whether any of _you_ want to threaten one another is completely up to you.

 

_He threw them on the ground, all of them conveniently landing in front of people._

 

_The one that landed in front of me clearly had my name written on it._

 

_No one made a move._

 

 **Yoruru:** Well? Go ahead!

 

_I cautiously picked up the envelope that was addressed to myself._

 

_Making sure that no one else was looking over my shoulder (no one, everyone was making sure that no one did the same to them), I opened it._

 

_In it, was a piece of paper with only one sentence written on it._

 

**_“Starr’s parents have bribed multiple opponents that their child has faced in order to secure a spot for them in nationals. Starr is fully aware of this.”_ **

 

_I felt my heart stop._

 

_I quickly looked around the room, and saw that everyone else had shocked faces._

 

_Akiyama stomped up to the owl._

 

 **Akihiko:** I demand to know where you got this.

 

_The owl clicked his tongue. Can birds do that?_

 

 **Yoruru:** Not one step closer, Akiyama-kun. I have my sources.

 

 **Akihiko:** Ghk…

 

 **Yoruru:** As you've guessed, I have gathered your deepest secrets.

 

 **Yoshi:** You…

 

 **Yoruru:** Seventy-two hours. That's how long I'm giving until I drop these secrets all around the world.

 

 **Naoki:** Y-you can't!

 

 **Yoruru:** I can. And I will. Unless someone dies.

 

_He turned to the door._

 

 **Yoruru:** Oh, by the way. As of right now, the sleepover is no longer mandatory.

 

_He left._

 

 **Yoshi:** H-he… got us…

 

 **Shigeo:** I knew it was a bad idea! I knew it!

 

 **Sango:** Sakaguchi-kun, I-

 

 **Shigeo:** Oh **shut up**! This is your fault! He cornered us!

 

 **Ran:** Hold on! It's not Tamashiro-san’s fault!

 

 **Shigeo:** Whatever! I'm fucking out of here.

 

_With that he stormed off._

 

 **Nori:** I'm out of here too.

 

_He headed towards the door. Teruya, who I haven't seen at all, followed him._

 

 **Minori:** N-nori! Wait!

 

 **Nori:** Don't follow me!

 

_Chiba was shifting awkwardly._

 

 **Haruka:** I-I should follow them… T-to make sure Nakajima-kun doesn't…

 

_He didn't finish his sentence before he left as well._

 

 **Shinpi:** I'm out. Come on Aki.

 

 **Akihiko:** I fully agree.

 

_They left as well._

 

 **Naoki:** U-Uhm, I just remembered... I have something super important to do! Bye! Sorry Tamashiro-han.

 

 **Hotaru:** Me too!

 

 **Ayumu:** Me three!

 

_The three of them literally ran out._

 

_I didn't say anything as I got up and left as well._

 

_I saw Kirara and Madoka giving each other worried looks before they decided to follow them. Last thing I saw as I left were the remaining people, Houjou, Eto, and Soga comforting a sorrowful Tamashiro._

 

 **Kirara:** U-Uhm…

 

 **Madoka:** Are you o-okay?

 

 **Riley:** I'm perfectly fine.

 

 **Kirara:** The why did you leave…?

 

 **Riley:** Because I don't feel like getting murdered in my sleep.

 

_I spoke without even thinking._

 

 **Madoka:** Oh. Well...

 

 **Kirara:** Don't worry, Riley-chan, I'm sure everything will work out I'm sure!

 

 **Madoka:** Yeah like Kirara said I'm-

 

 **Riley:** Just… don't.

 

_I didn't even say goodnight to them as I closed the door to my cabin. I simply lied on my bed, staring at the sheet of paper that could probably ruin my life if it ever got out._

 

_I didn't even notice as sleep took me._


	6. Live as a Liar or Die With Honesty {1:3}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... Peace can't hold forever it seems.

_I found myself staring at the ceiling when I woke up. I didn't care that there was knocking on my door. I was trying to mostly ignore the giant problem I had to deal with._

 

_I just wanted to sleep my life away._

 

_Unfortunately I couldn't because whenever I turned in bed I heard the paper crumble. I didn't put it away or anything like that._

 

_Deciding that I didn't want to anyone to come pick me up, I decided to get ready by myself. Turns out I had gotten up before the morning announcement, as it went off right before I went out the door._

 

_The day was slightly colder than it was before. It was cloudy, opposed to the nice, sunny day there was before. At least it felt colder to me for whatever reason. I shrugged it off, maybe it was just my mood. I went to the mess hall to get something to fill myself with, or at least to have food to keep my mind off… the motive._

 

_I wondered… how could information like that leak out… Then again… It’s only logical someone my… parents bribed must have snitched. I always knew it was inevitable but…_

 

_I didn’t really know anymore. I just tried to ignored it altogether as I stepped in. A couple of people were already eating._

 

_I didn't say good morning to anyone, or anything at all. I simply grabbed my own portioning and sat down by myself. I found myself picking at my food more than eating it._

 

_I wasn't paying attention when someone decided to sit down next to me._

 

 **Kirara:** Morning Riley-chan!

 

_I didn't want to be rude._

 

 **Riley:** … Morning, Kirara.

 

 **Kirara:** … So. How are you holding up?

 

 **Riley:** … I wish I knew.

 

 **Kirara:** I'm… sorry.

 

 **Riley:** It's… it's fine. Not your problem.

 

_Could cause a giant one for me if it ever went out. I signed and attempted to eat again. Kirara looked around, making sure no one else was listening on us._

 

_Then she leaned over to me and said in a very, very hushed tone._

 

 **Kirara:** I'm thinking of revealing my secret to everyone.

 

_I could hear my fork drop from my hand._

 

 **Riley:** You're not serious, are you?

 

_If her secret was anything in the levels of my own… Nah. Probably not._

 

 **Kirara:** Of course I am!

 

 **Riley:** I…

 

_What… is she thinking…?_

 

 **Kirara:** I know it sounds strange! But I was thinking that if I did it, maybe everyone else would too!

 

 **Riley:** That's… not guaranteeing anything.

 

_I sure as hell won't share mine, regardless of what she does._

 

 **Kirara:** Come on you need to stop being so pessimistic! I need your help too!

 

 **Riley:** With…?

 

 **Kirara:** Well… Uhm…

 

_She was hesitant. I didn't like where she was going with it._

 

 **Kirara:** Could you reveal your secret with me?

 

 **Riley:** …

 

_Ah. So that's what she wanted._

 

 **Riley:** … Can't you ask anyone else?

 

 **Kirara:** Huh…?

 

 **Riley:** I just… can't.

 

 **Kirara:** But…

 

 **Riley:** Look it's-

 

 **Madoka:** Geez. I dunno what I walked into but it's looking very tense.

 

_He took the seat to my left, opposite where Kirara was._

 

 **Kirara:** O-oh good morning Madoka-chan I didn't… Realize you were here.

 

 **Riley:** Did you hear…?

 

 **Madoka:** Considering I dunno what you're talking about? Nope.

 

 **Riley:** Alright.

 

 **Madoka:** So uh… You doing better?

 

 **Riley:** … Yeah sorry for last night I was… overwhelmed.

 

 **Madoka:** I think a majority of people were.

 

 **Riley:** Mm…

 

_I sighed and leaned back on my seat. I looked around the area I was in, some seem to have taken the motive better than others. At least everyone was here. That was more than I was expecting._

 

 **Sango:** Well, I think we should start this morning’s meeting.

 

 **Yoshi:** That would be fair…

 

_It stayed quiet for a second._

 

_Then another._

 

_Before I knew it, an entire minute had passed by, in almost complete silence._

 

_To my surprise, apparently Kirara still had the idea in her head._

 

 **Kirara:** M-maybe we should share our secrets!

 

 **Shigeo:** That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard.

 

 **Kirara:** Well! If we put them all in the open, then we won't have anything to hide right?

 

_Everyone looked at the movie critic. I, or anyone for that matter, couldn’t bring ourselves to look her in the eye._

 

 **Sango:** W-well… Suzuki-san…

 

 **Kirara:** It’s not so hard! We just-

 

 **Minori:** Normally… Minori would agree but…

 

 **Kirara:** …

 

 **Kirara:**... But what…?

 

 **Minori:** It’s too risky.

 

 **Kirara:** Uhm… I don't understand…

 

 **Minori:** Minori can't speak for everyone else…

 

_She glanced over her shoulder._

 

 **Minori:** But she… doesn't think her own secret will help anything here… Uhm…

 

 **Minori:** Minori knows for some others it's possibly… dangerous.

 

_A hand slammed on the table._

 

 **Nori:** I hate to admit it, she's right.

 

_Teruya turned almost in shocked towards him._

 

 **Nori:** I mean…! I'd rather be gagged by a goddamn spoon then share **my** life story than you obnoxious losers!

 

 **Hotaru:** Uhm… Yeah I… mine is… pretty personal.

 

 **Kirara:** I… see.

 

 **Naoki:** Don't feel bad! It's just… I don't think most of us are ready.

 

_She looked at Madoka and I, possibly looking for support…_

 

_Neither of us could bare to look her in the eye._

 

_She slowly back sat down in silence._

 

_We didn't bother continuing the meeting. The rest of breakfast was so quiet you could hear a spoon drop…_

 

_._

_._

_._

 

_I was among the first to leave, I simply ate and left. I didn't want to add to the somber atmosphere as it was._

 

_I decided to go by the lake, no particular reason. I wanted to clear my head._

 

_I was sitting a foot away from the water._

 

_I heard the pebbles shift around. I looked behind me and saw Teruya._

 

 **Minori:** Uhm… Minori… wanted to see if you were… okay.

 

 **Riley:** I am. Don’t worry about me…

 

 **Minori:** … Was… was Minori too harsh? With… Suzuki-san, she means…

 

 **Riley:** … I don’t think so.

 

_Kirara… was too peppy for her own good._

 

 **Riley:** She would have pushed it I think, if no one had spoken up.

 

 **Minori:** Hm…

 

 **Riley:** Why’d you follow me?

 

 **Minori:** Well, uh, Minori already said she was worried so…

 

_Is that all to it, I wonder…?_

 

 **Riley:** Alright. Question for a question, if you're interested.

 

 **Minori:** Okay? Minori isn't sure where this is going, but she'll play along.

 

 **Riley:** Why did you **_actually_ ** follow me for?

 

 **Minori:** Ah. So, basically Minori doesn't really know you as well as the others so she got curious.

 

 **Riley:** I-

 

 **Minori:** It's not your turn. Anyway, Minori was curious… What's your secret?

 

 **Riley:** Weren’t _you_ the one who said we shouldn't be sharing our secrets around?

 

 **Minori:** Fair. Okay. Let Minori rephrase her question. Is it true that Starr-san’s parents actually bribe people?

 

_…_

 

_Huh?_

 

_Huh!?_

 

 **Riley:** How the fuck do you know that?

 

 **Minori:** Duh, Minori’s a journalist after all! Also, she's taking that as a yes. Why’d they do it?

 

 **Riley:** Money. That's all I can say. Do you…

 

_So much for just a simple “checking to see how you're doing.” She's really nosy… I'm starting to realize why Nakajima doesn't really like her that much._

 

 **Riley:** Do you know everyone's secret then?

 

 **Minori:** Well. Not everyone's … but most. Well… Only theories for a majority of them, then there’s Houjou-kun I don’t have anything at all for…

 

_Not even a prying journalist can find out Houjou’s real identity? Who would have guessed…_

 

 **Minori:** Minori was wondering this, can you actually play chess?

 

_I sputtered for a second._

 

 **Riley:** Of COURSE I can play! I didn’t even know what my parents did… **_that..._ ** until recently…

 

 **Minori:** Huh.

 

 **Riley:** Don’t pry on it.

 

 **Minori:** Geez… alright.

 

 **Riley:** Hm… my turn right?

 

_If she gets to pry it’s only fair I can do the same, right?_

 

 **Riley** What’s the story between you and Nakajima?

 

_A pause from her. She almost tensed up._

 

 **Minori:** Did… he tell you?

 

 **Riley:** Not the details, just that you two know one another before…

 

_I gestured to the scenery around me._

 

 **Riley:** This.

 

 **Minori:** Well… Minori isn’t exactly… uh… _approving._ She guesses you could say. Nori was always violent, it’s practically a genetic trait in his family…

 

_I wonder what she means by that…_

 

 **Minori:** There was a time where he was nice, at least for a while. Before we went to middle school, he was pretty timid for what it’s worth… When we were younger, Minori clearly remembers that he didn’t like conflict at all!

 

_Hard to imagine him running from a fight rather than starting it._

 

 **Minori:** Minori doesn't know exactly what happened, but suddenly he was leader of this group of delinquents! Minori didn't even notice the change until it happened...

 

 **Riley:** Maybe he already was for a while and you just… didn't know?

 

 **Minori:** She considered the possibility but… Anyway… right now Minori’s trying her best to convince Nori to leave the gang life, but he won't listen to her…

 

_Considering he's an “elite”? Pretty hard to convince I'd imagine._

 

 **Riley:** I see.

 

_I slowly stood back up, stretching as I did._

 

 **Riley:** I should go apologize to Kirara, I guess.

 

 **Minori:** If that's what you think you should do.

 

_As I left, I questioned what else Teryta knows… Maybe a lot more than she let on…_

 

_I found myself by the flower meadow from a couple of days before. This time, however, I was alone. I didn't know what compelled me to be here._

 

_I was wondering why the motive had affected me so much…_

 

_Then again having my entire life potentially ruined is something that could make anyone queasy, I guess._

 

_Sighing I simply looked at the red flowers, and grabbed one and looked at it._

 

 _Maybe I_ **_should_ ** _look for Kirara soon…_

 

_I sighed and wondered where she could be found._

 

_I decided to wander around the campsite, hoping to find her._

 

_I checked around the cafeteria, where I had last seen the movie critic, I realize that she must have left after breakfast. … Well that was a fruitless effort. I sighed walked around for a bit, eventually finding myself sitting by the front_

 

_Turns out I didn't really need to look for Kirara, she found me._

 

 **Kirara:** Hi there, Riley-chan…

 

 **Riley:** Hey there Kirara.

 

 **Kirara:** I-

 

 **Riley:** I wanted to apologize.

 

_I was speaking without realizing it._

 

 **Kirara:** Huh?

 

 **Riley:** I know I came of as… cold.

 

 **Kirara:** I… I'm sorry if I tried to push anything honestly.

 

 **Riley:** You had the best intentions for what it's worth.

 

 **Kirara:** Yeah… still…

 

 **Riley:** It's… just hard. To trust people.

 

 **Kirara:** Hm? Is that a problem with you?

 

 **Riley:** Usually.

 

_One moment you know a person then the next they're just revealed to try to get money from you. It's not a fun time._

 

 **Riley:** Yeah. Even now I don't think I really trust anyone here.

 

 **Kirara:** I don't think that's healthy…

 

_You're telling me…_

 

 **Riley:** … I know. It's just my nature.

 

 **Kirara:** Still! Even if it is your nature! You should try to change it! You need to trust in others or you won't get anywhere in life.

 

_It's my talent to distrust people. Although this isn't just some match, I guess._

 

 **Kirara:** Uhm… Maybe you should get something to eat… It's… getting late.

 

 **Riley:** In a bit.

 

_There was a while we're we simply sat next to each other. I got up, and simply started walking. Kirara didn't say anything as she followed me._

 

_We found ourselves by the mess hall before long. I sighed…_

 

 **Riley:** How do you think they get food every morning?

 

 **Kirara:** Uhhh.. I think Eto-san told me that Yoruru told _her_ that it's restocked every morning…

 

 **Riley:** Suspicious...

 

 **Kirara:** I already told you, you should stop being so paranoid in people…

 

 **Riley:** Yeah yeah… I'll consider it.

 

_We entered the mess hall in silence, grabbing our portions and sat down. Sighing, I decided to actually attempt to eat my meal, versus just picking at it. In a situation like this I don’t think I could afford being malnourished. Then again before last night I didn’t… take it seriously._

 

_I don’t think anyone did._

 

_Madoka eventually joined us, sitting next to me._

 

 **Madoka:** So how’s my favorite chess player going?

 

 **Riley:** I’m the _only_  chess player you know, at least that’s what I’m assuming.

 

 **Madoka:** Meh, statement still stands then. Though I guess that means you’re also my least favorite chess player too. Huh.

 

 **Riley:** I don’t know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult.

 

 **Madoka:** I mean it as both.

 

 **Riley:** ...Thanks…

 

 **Madoka:** Don't mention it!

 

_Well at least I have some connection to a normal teenage friendship here._

 

 **Madoka:** Is… Is your secret really that bad?

 

 **Riley:** Uh…

 

 **Madoka:** I mean I won't push it! I just… yeah…

 

 **Riley:** It's… not a biggie.

 

 **Madoka:** Doesn't seem like it.

 

_And just like that, our conversation came at a halt. I looked at Kirara who was poking at her food._

 

 **Riley:** …

 

_It was that moment when I realize that I wasn't good at comforting people._

 

 **Riley:** Are… you okay?

 

_She sighed and looked at me._

 

 **Kirara:** I'm fine! Don't worry about it.

 

 **Riley:** If you're sure.

 

_She and I finished our dinner around the same time. So, we wordlessly agreed to leave to the dorms together._

 

 **Madoka:** Sleep tight.

 

 **Riley:** Yeah, you too…

 

_At first me and Kirara walked in silence. It was nighttime already, you could see the stars out._

 

 **Kirara:** It's… a lovely night out isn't it?

 

 **Riley:** You think?

 

_She pointed towards the sky, drawing a constellation with a finger._

 

 **Kirara:** See? You can even see Orion from here.

 

 **Riley:** … So you can.

 

_Something felt strange about the sky. I couldn't point to what exactly felt off to me…_

 

 **Kirara:** … Are you still worried about what's going to happen?

 

 **Riley:** Admittedly, yeah…

 

 _Maybe we_ should _have just ripped off the bandaid this morning…_

 

 **Kirara:** I'm sure it'll work out.

 

 **Riley:** You actually think that?

 

 **Kirara:** I'm sure it well! You should stop being so negative all the time. It's not good for you…

 

 **Riley:** It is what it is…

 

 **Kirara:** That won't do at all! You know what? I'll help you trust in other people more.

 

 **Riley:** It's not that simple, I can't just forcibly change how I think of others…

 

 **Kirara:** Is it that you _can't_ or is it that you _won't?_

 

_I wasn't even sure what it was myself._

 

 **Riley:** Too much of an effort, especially in a place like this.

 

 **Kirara:** Come oooooon! We need to work on that!

 

 **Riley:** “We”?

 

 **Kirara:** Yep! Call it what you want, trust, friendship, hope, it's something you need to learn! Sure you doubt each person as much as you want, but at the same time endless paranoia won't ever get you anywhere!

 

 **Riley:** …

 

 **Kirara:** There… needs to be a balance, to truly trust someone you need to doubt them, but if you _keep_ endlessly doubting them, then you really never trusted them in the first place.

 

_I really never thought of it like that._

 

 **Riley:** Huh.

 

 **Kirara:** Even if it's little by little you should try!

 

_I sighed and looked at Kirara._

 

 **Riley:** If it'll make you happy, I guess.

 

 **Kirara:** So are you going to try?

 

_I shrugged._

 

 **Riley:** No real harm in doing it, I guess.

 

 **Kirara:** That's the spirit! You need to think more positive. You're a star, right? Dazzling and stuff! Be someone that others look up to!

 

_I really didn't know how to respond._

 

 **Riley:** … Maybe.

 

_A couple of seconds of silence. Out of the corner of my hearing I heard the night announced go off._

 

 **Kirara:** It's… getting late isn't it.

 

 **Riley:** Yeah. It is…

 

 **Kirara:** Remember that we’re going to work on your trust tomorrow!

 

_I'm still kinda against it… but… if it'll make her happy._

 

 **Riley:** Okay.

 

 **Kirara:** Remember! Try to shine bright!

 

 **Riley:** Yeah… you too…

 

_I waved her goodbye as we both entered her dorm._

 

_Out of the corner of my eye I saw the movie critic stop and look at something left on her floor._

 

_I didn't think much of it as I went to bed._

 

_._

_._

_._

 

_I woke up to someone banging their fist on door._

 

_As I jolted up, I saw that it was slightly before the morning announcement. What… could be so important?_

 

_I opened my door, and to my surprise, Chiba was at the door._

 

 **Riley:** … Good m-

 

 **Haruka:** No time! S-some of the others were-

 

_He was cut off by an announcement._

 

_Ping Pong Pon!_

 

 **Yoruru:** A body has been discovered! Following a brief investigation period, a **class trial** will be held!

 

_Huh…?_

 

**_Huh?_ **

 

_With that a majority of people bursted out of their rooms, some were missing for reasons I had no idea for at the time. Akiyama was even adjusting his glasses_

 

 **Akihiko:** Please for the love of God that was a joke!

 

 **Naoki:** It has to be!

 

 **Haruka:** It's… it's not… Me and Sakaguchi-kun… and now I think Eto-san… f-found…

 

 **Riley:** Who…?

 

 **Haruka:** Just… follow me.

 

_The ones who had just woken up followed Chiba to the mess hall… By the entrance I saw Sakaguchi hurling into a trashcan…_

 

_I saw Eto looking towards kitchen in shook, as I looked in there myself…_

 

_…_

 

_…_

 

_You know…_

 

_Kirara told me to trust others. How no one actually means harm. I think she wanted to bring everyone together in some goddamn kumbaya where maybe, just maybe, we could all escape._

 

_As I looked at her dead body._

_I realized how complete, utter, bullshit the concept of trust was._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15/16 CAMPERS REMAINING
> 
> Big BIG shoutout to a very close friend of mine Robin (Goes by Gokuharas here on ao3!) for drawing the body discovery art! Please if you can when they drop their own fangan, Ultimate Danganronpa: Supernova At Sea, I BEG you to go read it because it's legitimately one of the best fangans I've seen!!!!
> 
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/358775684849729537/374113352647180288/image.png better higher quality for body art


	7. Live as a Liar or Die With Honesty {1:4} {INVESTIGATION}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Investigation

_……...I found myself simply staring at the body. I could hear my ears ringing. Eventually, everyone got to the area, all 15 pairs of eyes wide in shock._

 

 **Nori:** … You're kidding…

 

 _This… felt fake. There’s… there’s no way_ **_Kirara_ ** _is dead right? There’s no way that… this could be real..._

 

_A familiar set of pitter patter hit the hardwood floor._

 

 **Yoruru:** So. One of you have actually done the deed! Congratulations- Ah. I shouldn't name, after all. We should keep things fair!

 

 **Masahiko:** W-who…

 

 **Yoruru:** Up to you to find out!

 

 **Minori:** Suzuki-san…

 

 **Yoruru:** I'm sure you'll want to mourn later! For now, however, a trial must be held, oh yes.

 

_With that, there were various pings from our monopads._

 

_One that stated Monokuma File #1…_

 

 **Yoruru:** Once again, I apologize for the… er… cliche naming… But budget cuts and all that!

 

_I stayed quiet at that._

 

_Then I felt a pat on my shoulder._

 

 **Madoka:** Do… do you want to sit out…?

 

_I looked at where Kirara was._

 

_…_

 

 **Riley:** I… can't.

 

 **Madoka:** …

 

 **Madoka:** Alright. I'm here to help you in anyway I can…

 

_He still seemed wary._

 

_…_

 

_Now what…?_

 

 **Akihiko:** … Yoruru…

 

 **Yoruru:** You know I _still_ haven't forgiven you for how you treated me.

 

 **Akihiko:** I don't give a rat’s- … Look. Is... Is there anything stopping anyone from tampering with the crime scene?

 

_The owl opened its beak, paused, and close it again, seemingly not having an answer. Then it just simply shrugged._

 

 **Yoruru:** Scout's honor?

 

_Akiyama rubbed his temples._

 

 **Akihiko:** … So then the culprit, whoever it is, can just do whatever they want? Is there _nothing_ from stopping them from altering the crime scene right now?

 

_That got about everyone’s attention._

 

_Akiyama sighed._

 

 **Akihiko:** Alright… It's… We can work with this.

 

_He simply turned towards the group._

 

 **Akihiko:** I'll guard the area around… the body.

 

_Sakaguchi stepped up._

 

 **Shigeo:** Hold up! How do we know that _you_ didn't do it?

 

 **Akihiko:** … Bold accusation, however I don't have anything to refute it with. For now, at least.

 

 **Nori:** …

 

_He was looking at the body still._

 

 **Nori:** Alright. I'm no good with this kinda Sherlock shit! So I'll stay here-

 

 **Akihiko:** Actually, I'm not giving you a choice on the matter.

 

 **Nori:** Huh…?

 

 **Akihiko:** Can you _read_?

 

_Akiyama pointed towards the writing by Kirara’s left hand._

 

_“藻”_

 

_…_

 

 **Riley:** Algae…?

 

 **Naoki:** No... it's… it's seaweed… It's what I call ...

 

_Pronounced just like Nori…_

 

 **Nori:** … Uh.

 

 **Akihiko:** Quite frankly to say you're the prime suspect.

 

 **Minori:** H-hey you can’t-

 

 **Akihiko:** So basically Nakajima-kun and I will take watch over the crime scene, and _I_ will take charge over watching Nakajima-kun.

 

 **Nori:** Think you’re so tough!?

 

 **Haruka:** Nakajima-kun, I d-don’t think getting into a fight _now_ is a good…

 

 **Nori:** Tch… You kiddin’ me fuckers hurting my sense of _pride_ , here! I've taken five times the fuckers-

 

_God…_

 

_I was so tired._

 

 **Riley:** I don’t have time for this… If you two want some _stupid_ masculinity argument or whatever I don't fucking **care** just find a better time to do it!

 

_The two boys went silent._

 

 **Akihiko:** You… were close to her weren't you…?

 

_I didn't reply at that._

 

_Although they seemed to have shut up at that._

 

_Everyone did for a minute._

 

 **Sango:** Alright I think we s-

 

 **Shigeo:** Shut it, you damn cow.

 

 **Yoshi:** Don't be so rude-

 

 **Shigeo:** Actually, you shut up too you goddamn virgin!

 

 **Yoshi:** V-virgin?

 

 **Ayumu:** I didn't think you could smell out that kinda stuff… Although Houjou-kun really looks the part…

 

_Sakaguchi shot a glare at Maromi. The voice actor was doing a childish smile with his tongue sticking out, something that reminded me of a candy mascot._

 

_None of them are taking this seriously…_

 

 **Shigeo:** Haven't you realize at this point it's every man for themselves?

 

_He's right though._

 

 **Shigeo:** Dog eat dog, whatever you wanna call it, there's a goddamn murderer in here and it could… **is** one of you.

 

 **Shigeo:** As long as you don't fuck with the crime scene, you can do whatever you want. **I’m** going to do my own thing.

 

_With that he was out the door._

 

 **Sango:** Alright… now that Sakaguchi-kun is gone we can figure this out.

 

 **Shinpi:** He has a point you know.

 

 **Riley:** He does. He really does.

 

_Tamashiro looked hurt. I didn't care. For all I knew at that point she could…_

 

 **Naoki:** I… I think we just need to do our own thing…

 

 **Ayumu:** If we mess this one up we’ll end up just like her, can't trust anyone, y’know?

 

_He was smiling, but his mouth twitched, as if he was trying so, so hard not to let it drop. If I looked even more closely one could tell he was trying not to cry with already forming tears. He was scared._

 

 **Ayumu:** Or else we might end up like livestock...

 

_I guess that was all there is to say to that._

 

**INVESTIGATION START!**

 

_Everyone stepped out, except for a given few. Madoka stood next to me._

 

 **Madoka:** Guess I'll be your Watson! Or something…?

 

 **Riley:** Alright.

 

_Whatever._

 

_I looked around and saw Houjou inspecting the body. Tamashiro was standing near it._

 

 **Yoshi:** …

 

 **Sango:** Yoshi-kun you found anything…?

 

_I stepped forward._

 

 **Sango:** Oh. Uhm… hello Starr-san… I…

 

_She didn't want to go into anything awkward._

 

 **Riley:** You don't need to beat around the bush or anything around me, it's fine.

 

 **Sango:** I'm sorry…

 

 **Riley:** You two found anything?

 

 **Yoshi:** Well… if…

 

_He went quiet._

 

 **Yoshi:** …

 

 **Riley:** Like… I said you don't need to beat around the bush.

 

 **Madoka:** We can't afford to be careful of feelings, at least not now…

 

 **Yoshi:** Okay… Uhm… Have you checked the Monokuma file?

 

_I should, shouldn't I…?_

 

_I didn't say anything as I checked._

 

**_“The victim is Kirara Suzuki. The body was found in the kitchen area at 7:01 am._ **

 

 **_Cause of death is blood loss. There are numerous stabbings on the back. There are no traces of poison or drugs._ ** ****  
**_  
_ ** ****_**The time of death was approximately 6:23 am”**_

 

**[EVIDENCE BULLET ADDED: Monokuma File #1]**

 

_Not even an hour…_

 

 **Yoshi:** Uhm…Well.. The first hit was directly on her spine. I think...

 

_Akiyama was sitting a few feet away… Smoking a cigarette?_

 

 **Akihiko:** That’s good then.

 

 **Riley:** _Excuse me?_

 

_He took another drag and shrugged._

 

 **Akihiko:** If there's a chance if it was direct hit to her spine, she lost feeling. Well, at least the chest area down.

 

_The nerve…_

 

 **Riley:** And that’s good **how?**

 

_Akiyama shook his head, as if the answer was obvious._

 

_God._

 

_I didn’t need this, jackass._

 

 **Akihiko:** It means it’s possible she didn’t feel pain, at least not at the end.

 

_…_

 

_Oh._

 

 **Yoshi:** It's still… only a possibility.

 

 **Akihiko:** Not an impossibility.

 

**[EVIDENCE BULLET ADDED: Possibility of Paralysis]**

 

_Akiyama didn’t say much else at that._

 

 **Yoshi:** Uhm… Well… Starr-san I think… you should see this.

 

_He got out a folded piece of paper, it was half covered in blood._

 

 **Yoshi:** Uhm… I found it… in her pocket.

 

**“Hey there Suzuki! I was wondering if you could meet me in the kitchen! See, I was agreeing with your idea to share our secrets, but I thought maybe we could discuss it around 6:20 in the morning?”**

 

_It was unsigned…_

 

**[EVIDENCE BULLET ADDED: Unsigned Note]**

 

 **Madoka:** … First rule of a killing game… Don't go somewhere a note tells you without at least one person.

 

_She really was too trusting wasn't she…?_

 

 **Yoshi:** That's… all I can do. To help…

 

_… I wasn't sure about that._

 

 **Madoka:** Wait. One question.

 

 **Yoshi:** …?

 

 **Madoka:** Her gloves… They got blood on them?

 

_I saw Nakajima perk up at that._

 

 **Yoshi:** They do. Barely visible. But they do.

 

_Nakajima sighed at that._

 

 **Yoshi:** … Her gloves both have blood on them, bottom of them, it's enough to write something but uhm… it's not enough say whether or not for a fact she did… I think…

 

 **Madoka:** … I see.

 

**[EVIDENCE BULLET ADDED: Blood on Gloves]**

 

_That was all I was getting out of Houjou that seemed to be useful…_

 

 **Madoka:** These blood stains are weird…

 

 **Riley:** What do you mean?

 

 **Madoka:** They're like… layered.

 

_…?_

 

_Layered?_

 

 **Madoka:** That's the not way to put it but… I dunno how to phrase it.

 

_Hm._

 

**[EVIDENCE BULLET ADDED: Mysterious Blood Stain]**

 

_I looked at a stain of what appeared to be mud. What was probably definitely mud._

 

 **Madoka:** Looks like a sneaker.

 

 **Riley:** Maybe we could compare everyone's shoe print…?

 

 **Madoka:** I don't think we have the time to compare everyone's footwear… not to mention this looks too… messy.

 

_Hm._

 

_Still something._

 

**[EVIDENCE BULLET ADDED: Muddy Shoe Print]**

 

_I took a closer look at the dying message. Nori’s name…_

 

 **Nori:** Before you ask! My name isn't even spelled like that!

 

 **Akihiko:** We didn't know that, we couldn't have.

 

**[EVIDENCE BULLET ADDED: Dying Message]**

 

_…_

 

_Tamashiro, having left earlier without my noticing, came back in._

 

 **Sango:** One of the knives is missing… Uh. They're usually stored in one of the cabinets, I went to Eto-san to confirm it.

 

 **Yoshi:** Anything else…?

 

 **Sango:** I looked and it looks like someone practically ransacked the place...

 

 **Riley:** I see.

 

 **[EVIDENCE BULLET ADDED:** **State of Kitchen]**

 

_… I picked up her hat: the one she always wore._

 

 **Yoshi:** I don't think it's relevant to the case. You can… take it if you want… I guess.

 

_It was a bit of a struggle to put it on without messing up my ponytail, but I managed._

 

 **Riley:** Houjou-kun. Can… I have her key, to her room.

 

_He wordlessly gave it to me._

 

_I went out the back, with Madoka following me._

 

_There was a trash dumpster there._

 

 **Madoka:** … You hear that?

 

 **Riley:** What?

 

_He pointed towards the dumpster._

 

 **Madoka:** I know there's no animals but is there a fucking raccoon here…?

 

_There was rattling in it._

 

 **Riley:** Uh… Aren't raccoon pretty vicious?

 

 **Madoka:** I'm not fucking with that. I ain’t gunna be the next person to drop dead.

 

_More rustling from the dumpster…_

 

_Then the top popped open._

 

_God. I didn’t want to go out like this._

 

_Not by a random ass raccoon attack._

 

 **Shigeo:** Hey.

 

_…_

 

_What._

 

 **Madoka:** … Were… were you just hanging around in a trash dumpster…?

 

 **Shigeo:** Yep.

 

_… Why?_

 

 **Shigeo:** Anyway… I found this.

 

_He threw a bloody knife our way, causing Madoka and I to jump away._

 

 **Madoka:** What the fuck?!

 

 **Shigeo:** Well. I figured that you might like… need it. Or something.

 

 **Riley:** Have you found anything else…?

 

 **Shigeo:** Nope.

 

 **Riley:** Are you sure-

 

 **Shigeo:** Nothin’.

 

_He closed the lid of the dumpster. Back where he belongs…_

 

_Well… he’s not very useful…_

 

**[EVIDENCE BULLET ADDED: Bloody Knife]**

 

_I picked up the knife and inspected it._

 

 **Madoka:** Clearly a kitchen knife…

 

_I put it down. I didn't want to touch it anymore._

 

 **Madoka:** Why did you want Kirara’s ID card?

 

_I didn't respond as I turned around towards the personal cabins._

 

 **Madoka:** Riley?

 

_I had to figure something out…_

 

_On the way back I passed by three people: Soga, Eto, and Teruya talking amongst one another._

 

_I was tempted to walk right past them but… Nah. Couldn't afford missing anyone or anything._

 

_One of Sakaguchi’s distasteful pieces were painted on a bench, it seems._

 

 **Riley:** Hey.

 

 **Masahiko:** Oh. Hello Starr-san…

 

 **Minori:** How are you holding up…?

 

 **Madoka:** It's-

 

 **Riley:** Fine. I'm doing fine.

 

_They don't need. To know._

 

 **Ran:** We’ve been trying our best to investigate ourselves…

 

 **Riley:** And…?

 

 **Masahiko:** Well…

 

_He didn't finish his sentence._

 

_Great. Akiyama and Houjou, who seem to be the only damned ones who know what the fuck they're doing doing are sidelined. Former is babysitting Nakajima._

 

_…_

 

 _Actually I don't know what the fuck Houjou’s_ **_deal_ ** _is, even now._

 

_Basically? Everyone's incompetent._

 

_Fantastic. Just what I fucking needed._

 

 **Minori:** Minori has figured some stuff out! But she can't tell you.

 

 **Riley:** … Why not?

 

 **Minori:** Well… You haven't exactly proven that you have nothing to do with this case either.

 

_Right. Everyone is much as a defendant as they are an investigator… I'm not too tempted to share my own info either._

 

_I sighed and simply walked past them._

 

 **Madoka:** Okay we’re doing this I guess.

 

_I saw him wave off the small party that just looked at me boggled._

 

 **Madoka:** Riley. Are you _sure_ you don't want to step out?

 

 **Riley:** I said it a while ago and I'll say it again: I'm perfectly fine. Don't worry.

 

 **Madoka:** If… if you say so…

 

_In front of the cabins I saw another group. This time Maromi, Kobayashi, Hase, and Maeda._

 

 **Ayumu:** It's the person of the hour!

 

 **Riley:** Don't talk to me.

 

 **Ayumu:** Okay!

 

 **Madoka:** I see you're… as… whatever you are as always.

 

 **Ayumu:** I can't afford anything like screaming! It'll cost my voice!

 

_… Annoying fucker ain't he?_

 

 **Naoki:** So uh…

 

 **Hotaru:** Can we ask you where you two were this morning?

 

 **Riley:** Room.

 

 **Madoka:** Same here.

 

 **Riley:** Why did you want to ask?

 

 **Naoki:** Kobayashi-han wanted to know where everyone was, during the announcement.

 

 **Shinpi:** Okay so…

 

_She sighed._

 

 **Shinpi:** You, Hamasaki, Hase, Maeda, Soga, Maromi and Teruya were all fuckin’ sleepin’ in their own rooms.

 

_Wait I could have sworn Akiyama was…_

 

 **Shinpi:** Aki and I were hangin’ out in my room.

 

**_Holy shit._ **

 

_She snapped a finger at my face._

 

 **Shinpi:** Oi, don't look at me like that, we were just fuckin’ talkin’.

 

_… Alright, if that's what she says…_

 

 **Ayumu:** Don't forget! Tamashiro-san and Houjou-kun told us they were out walking during the morning.

 

 **Shinpi:** Yep. This leaves Eto, Chiba, and Sakaguchi who found the body…

 

 **Madoka:** Wait, wait, that leaves out Nakajima.

 

 **Shinpi:** I haven't bothered to ask ‘im.

 

_That seems kinda important doesn't it…?_

 

_Whatever… It'll come up if it has to._

 

**[EVIDENCE BULLET ADDED: Kobayashi’s Testimony]**

 

 **Riley:** Well, if that's all you need me for, I'll be on my way.

 

_I practically shoved myself past them. No one told me anything after that._

_The more I thought about it, there was probably a reason no one said anything about how I was acting._

 

_I found myself in front of Kirara’s room. I took a deep breath as I led myself in._

 

 **Riley:** Madoka, do me a favor and wait here.

 

 **Madoka:** If… you're sure.

 

_There was nothing out of place, understandably. I took a quick look over._

 

_Ah._

 

_There it was. Right on top of her bed._

 

_Ping Pong Pon!_

 

_Just in time too, it seems._

 

 **Yoruru:** I think I speak for everyone when I say I’m quite tired of waiting around! Everyone please meet me by the firewood area!

 

_I pocketed what I came here for and left the room._

 

 **Madoka:** Hey… uh…

 

 **Riley:** Let's go.

 

 **Madoka:** O-okay…

 

_Everyone met up at the firewood area. The place where the killing game was announced to begin with._

 

 _… God… that wasn't even a_ **_week_ ** _ago. It feels so… distant._

 

 **Yoruru:** Let's see!

 

_He was counting us off. Like some damn teacher._

 

_I wanted to punt him into the sun._

 

 **Yoruru:** Well… we seem to be missing one- Oh. Of course! Well. Everyone’s here! Perfect.

 

_He clapped his wings together. It was then the ground practically shook._

 

_Then. Out of literally nowhere. A goddamn elevator came out of the ground._

 

 **Riley:** Because of course…

 

 **Yoruru:** Well! I'll meet you all down there.

 

_He flew down one of the gaps beneath the ground._

 

_Everyone awkwardly looked as each other._

 

_I just sighed and went in first._

 

_When the last person went inside, it closed shut. Now, there was no running away._

 

_A trial of life and death._

 

_Everyone is the defendant. Everyone is the juror. Everyone is a prosecutor._

 

_Either fourteen people make it out._

 

_Or just one._

 

_However..._

 

_No matter what happens._

 

_I'm going to bring the damn truth to this case._

 

_Even if it's the last damn thing I ever do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment theories!


	8. Live as a Liar or Die With Honesty {1:5} {TRIAL}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys not that long! Here's the first part out of (hopefully) three to the trial! Real quick note for non stop debates: BOLD means disagreement points, BOLD and ITALICS means agreement points! I hope it's easy to follow! Thank you for your support.

_The elevator slowed down, coming to a stop with a small “click”._

 

_… Pure silence filled the area, tension so thick it could be cut in half with a knife._

 

_Hm..._

 

_Poor word choice on my part._

 

_Everyone was simply looking at each other as nothing moved - there wasn’t really anything to say._

 

_For the moment, at least._

 

_I wasn't even sure what to do when Madoka patted my shoulder, signaling that everyone had already stepped out of the elevator._

 

_God._

 

_I'm such a mess._

 

_I saw podiums arranged in a circular motion. 16 exactly. One for each student. Meanwhile, the bird was sitting in a throne. It all looked… so high-tech…_

 

 **Yoruru:** Hurry along, everyone! I’ve already taken the measures to reassure that you all have trial stands.

 

_I looked at one of the podiums. I almost wanted to vomit when I saw what was there. Then again, I’ve had a feeling of nausea all day…_

 

_I tried to tug on the sleeve of my sweater-_

 

_Only to remember I had dumped it God knows where. I was in such a rush this morning that I didn't even think of taking anything other than a shirt, shoes and pants._

 

 **Haruka:** W-what the hell is… _that?_

 

_He pointed to a stand holding up a picture of Kirara, draped with a black ribbon. That wasn’t the only thing of interest about it. What made me so disgusted was the bloody “X” that went right through the center._

 

 **Yoruru:** Oh. Oh, that?

 

 **Shinpi:** Yes! What the fuck could Chiba be referring to other than _that?_

 

 **Yoruru:** It’s tradition, after all! It’s not a class trial unless _everyone_ participates, in spirit or not.

 

_I grinded my teeth as I tried to hold my tongue._

 

 _Just my luck, I ended up standing next to where… Kirara_ would _be. Because of course._

 

 **Yoruru:** Now then. Allow me to go over the rules, they’re very simple.

 

 **Yoruru:** Simply discuss who you all believe who the culprit is! When you think you’ve figured it out, vote using the touchscreen in front of you.

 

 **Yoruru:** If the majority votes correctly, only the culprit will be executed! If the majority gets it wrong… well. Let’s not think about that.

 

_This is the real deal._

 

 **Akihiko:** Is there anything like a time limit?

 

 **Yoruru:** I wouldn't think a time limit is even needed. It's less stressful for the students when they're allowed to take their own pace.

 

_… So condescending._

 

 **Akihiko:** Either way, this trial isn't going to take too long.

 

 **Minori:** What do you mean?

 

 **Hotaru:** I mean it's blatantly obvious who the culprit is.

 

_Some people looked towards Nakajima._

 

 **Nori:** H-hey what are you all…looking at me for…?

 

 **Ayumu:** Duh-doy! isn't it obvious it's _you_ , Nakajima-kun?

 

 **Nori:** Wait, you can't just accuse me of something like that!

 

_Even now, it's a bit out there to think that he did it._

 

 **Riley:** Alright. Defend yourself then.

 

 **Nori:** I can do more than defend myself, you goddamn idiot!

 

 **Nori:** See, there's the thing.

 

 **Nori:** Clearly, the culprit brought their own pocket knife!

 

_Oh my god._

 

 **Nori:** So since I didn't bring anythin’ like that, I'm in it the clear.

 

**_Oh my fucking god._ **

 

 **Riley:** Okay. So I'm going... To literally stop you right there.

 

_Out of the corner of my eye I could see Teruya pinching the bridge of her nose and sighing._

 

 **Riley:** If you look at the knife Sakaguchi-kun showed me…

 

_The touchscreens lid up, showing what I was going to say._

 

_Huh._

 

_Convenient._

 

 **Nori:** That's…

 

 **Masahiko:** Clearly that's a kitchen knife…

 

 **Naoki:** Hypothetically speaking, given the fact you're… a gang member… Wouldn't you _be_ the kind of guy to carry around a pocket knife...

 

 **Nori:** … Ah.

 

_Well. He kinda dug himself into a ditch._

 

 **Ayumu:** Yaaaaay! He's the culprit! So we can leave!

 

 **Nori:** Hold up…!

 

 **Shinpi:** Just admit it already… Yer just wastin’ everyone's time at this rate.

 

 **Minori:** You all should stop ganging up on him…

 

 **Akihiko:** Who else _can_ it be?

 

 **Nori:** I'm telling you…!

 

 **Madoka:** We’re giving you a chance to defend yourself. But dude, you're not doing a very good job of it.

 

_Nakajima didn't look nervous so much as he did… angry._

 

 **Nori:** First off, fuck all of you!

 

 **Nori:** Second of all, I ain't some goddamn culprit!

 

 **Haruka:** If… if I may…

 

 **Haruka:** It's r-rather presumptuous to just say he's the culprit… gero...

 

 **Sango:** He's right. We need to at least go over the case, assuming.

 

_Admittedly there was something that bothered me… But I can't put my finger on it just yet._

 

_Although if we go over the case it'd be easy to figure out what it is..._

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE - MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT**

 

**_Truth Bullets:_ **

**_* Dying Message_  
_* State of Kitchen_ _  
_** _* Kobayashi’s Testimony_

 

 **Minori:** Without a doubt, the victim is Kirara Suzuki-san!

 

 **Masahiko:** And our prime suspect is Nakajima-kun.

 

 **Nori:** It's not fair!

 

 **Akihiko:** A majority of the evidence points towards you.

 

 **Ran:** I may be a bit lost… but what… evidence?

 

 **Ayumu:** Like the fact **his name** was clearly written in blood!

 

 **Shinpi:** The fact **no one knew where the hell he was this mornin’.**

 

 **Masahiko:** Or how about the fact **you knew exactly where the kitchen knives were**?

 

 **Madoka:** Not to mention, you **could easily take one of those knives without arousing suspicion!**

 

 **Nori:** That’s… I'm **not the culprit!**

 

 **Sango:** There must be something we’re missing…

_There!_

 

**_State of Kitchen - “you knew exactly where the kitchen knives were?”_ **

 

_There's the contradiction!_

 

 **Riley:** No, that's wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

 **Riley:** Madoka, you know just as well the state of the kitchen.

 

 **Madoka:** Huh?

 

 **Riley:** Tamashiro told both of us.

 

 **Sango:** That's right! I don't know if you ever saw it yourself but, one of the cabinets is a mess…

 

 **Ran:** Not just one, but a couple of them…

 

 **Haruka:** Stuff was thrown around everywhere on t-the floor wasn't it?

 

 **Sango:** Yep. Seems like it. Almost as if someone was looking for something.

 

 **Yoshi:** Nakajima-san… you're on kitchen duty right?

 

 **Nori:** Of course! I'm the damn reason none of you have-

 

 **Riley:** Okay so that's a yes then.

 

 **Riley:** This is why I brought it up… Wouldn't it be weird if someone who actually helped with the kitchenware didn’t know where a simple knife was?

 

 **Hotaru:** Maybe he did it on purpose or something?

 

 **Naoki:** Yeah, maybe to like, confuse all of us or something?

 

 **Shigeo:** Nah, he's too stupid for that.

 

 **Nori:** H-hey! Th-

 

 **Shigeo:** Shut up, I'm trying to defend you.

 

 **Shigeo:** If he had put thought into this, he would have just erased the blood that has his frigging name on it.

 

 **Masahiko:** He might have been in a rush, and simply not have noticed.

 

 **Ran:** If… I may.

 

 **Ran:** During all this accusing of Nakajima-kun, it struck me as odd.

 

 **Ran:** As in it is… a bit rash, it hasn't even been ten minutes of discussion.

 

 **Madoka:** There's a lot of things that point towards him.

 

 **Yoshi:** … Do… you mean the name…?

 

 **Madoka:** Yes, the name.

 

 **Masahiko:** That kanji that was found by her hand, correct?

 

 **Yoshi:** … Her glove, both of… them actually… they have traces of blood on them.

 

 **Akihiko:** Hmm… I was expecting one… but both?

 

 **Riley:** I'm sure there's a reason for that as well…

 

 **Ayumu:** So in her last, dying breath, Suzuki-san wrote her killer’s name!

 

 **Minori:** Minori doesn't think it was that simple…

 

 **Nori:** You idiots should realize I'm being framed by now!

 

 **Shigeo:** Shut it, you're not doing a great job at defending yourself.

 

 **Nori:** Gh…

 

 **Minori:** Hm… Minori thinks there's more too it.

 

 **Shinpi:** We heard ya the first time.

 

_The name… What is it about the name…_

 

_…_

 

_Then again I had an unfair advantage…_

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE - MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT**

**_Truth Bullets:_ **

**_* Kobayashi’s Testimony_ ** ****  
_*** Kirara's Notepad**_ **_  
_ _* Unsigned Note_**

 

 **Haruka:** What's about the name **_that's so strange…_ ** gero?

 

 **Minori:** Nori’s name **isn't even spelled like that!**

 

 **Akihiko:** Suzuki-kun **_couldn't have known that_ ** , could she?

 

**Shinpi: Suzuki and Nakajima weren't close.**

 

 **Masahiko:** I don't think they **_ever spoke to each other._ **

 

 **Nori:** The same goes for anyone here! None of you can prove she **didn't know my name!**

 

 **Minori:** At that point, **_it's entirely possible she could have!_ **

 

**Kirara's Notepad - "it's entirely possible she could have!"**

 

 **Riley:** I agree, Teruya-san!

 

**BREAK!**

 

 **Akihiko:** Wait. You're saying Suzuki-kun actually knew Nakajima-kun’s kanji spelling?

 

 **Riley:** Yeah. I do.

 

 **Masahiko:** It's safe to assume you have evidence?

 

 **Madoka:** Dunno how you could.

 

_I dug around in my pocket, and found was I was looking for._

 

 **Madoka:** … Is that what you went to Kirara’s room for?

 

 **Riley:** Yep.

 

_The notepad Kirara was carrying around._

 

 **Riley:** Nakajima-kun, did Kirara ever come up to you about this?

 

 **Nori:** Hey now that you mention it I… think she did? She might've.

 

_With that I quickly flipped through the notepad until I saw what I was looking for._

 

_永司 矩_

 

_Nakajima Nori._

 

_I showed it to everyone, although it was really difficult with the small print, Luckily, the screens decided to display what I had to everyone._

 

 **Haruka:** That's not what the crime scene s-said gero…!

 

 _Kinda hard to read_ _it with the smudging from the left side._

 

_Doesn't help she wrote from left to right._

 

_…_

 

_… Wait… Maybe…_

 

 **Riley:** I… Maybe… Just-

 

**Shinpi: You don’t know what you’re talkin’ about!**

 

 **Shinpi:** Hold it right there, Starr!

 

 **Riley:** Excuse me?

 

 **Shinpi:** Your basis is flawed! You can’t _seriously_ claim Nakajima isn't guilty on the basis of **that!**

 

**REBUTTAL DEBATE**

 

 **Shinpi:** That still doesn’t say for a fact that Suzuki wasn’t the one who wrote it!

 

 **Shinpi:** If anythin’ the opposite is what's being told here!

 

 **Shinpi:** It doesn't point away from Nakajima!

 

 **Riley:** But clearly that's NOT his name being written there!

 

 **Riley:** Kirara obviously knew how Nakajima-kun’s name was spelt!

 

 **Riley:** If she had wrote her killer’s name, why wouldn't she write his name correctly?

 

 **Riley:** There's no reason for her to write it the way she did!

 

 **Shinpi:** Do you realize how **long it takes to memorize someone's name?**

 

 **Shinpi** : Even if she only took around **ten names, or nine, that's a lotta characters to learn!**

 

 **Shinpi:** It's entirely possible that she wrote **the first thing that came into mind!**

 

 **Shinpi:** There's **nothing that states that Suzuki couldn't have written the statement.**

 

_This might be stretching it, but…!_

 

**Kirara's Notepad - "nothing that states that Suzuki couldn't have written the statement."**

 

 **Riley:** I'll cut your claim to pieces!

 

**BREAK!**

 

 **Riley:** This… this is going to be something that'll help us determine whether or not that “dying message” is legitimate or not.

 

 **Shinpi:** The notepad again?

 

 **Riley:** Teruya-san.

 

 **Minori:** Yeah? What is it?

 

 **Riley:** Is it possible for you to determine if someone is left handed or right handed?

 

_The journalist pondered for a second._

 

 **Minori:** Since… Suzuki-san herself isn't here, we can't just ask her… But if you show Minori the notepad she… might be able to tell.

 

_I tossed the pad to her._

 

_Maybe… If it flowed correctly…_

 

 **Minori:** Hmm…

 

 **Masahiko:** Well? Can you or can you not?

 

 **Minori:** It's a common trait for left handed people to press their hands on paper! It'll sometimes leaves smudges because of the fact they press their hand on ink.

 

_Exactly! It was a risky thing I tried but…_

 

 **Minori:** That's exactly what Minori sees here. Starr-san, Minori’s actually impressed you caught on to something like this…

 

_It seems I was right on the mark._

 

 **Minori:** So while we can't say for a fact that she's left handed, Minori says it's extremely likely.

 

 **Hotaru:** Does that really mean anything?

 

 **Riley:** It does… extremely so.

 

 **Riley:** That death message… **It was by Kirara’s right hand!**

 

 **Shigeo:** Which means that entire dying message is bullshit…

 

 **Akihiko:** Hold on.

 

 **Sango:** This means the possibility of Nakajima-kun being a target in a framing is more and more likely...

 

 **Akihiko:** Hm… If she was left handed; we can't say for a fact. However the possibility of her being ambidextrous can't be excluded.

 

 **Naoki:** He has a point, y’know...

 

 **Nori:** Why the hell are you so stubborn about pinning **_me?!_ **

 

 **Akihiko:** I have a simple solution, one that'll clear your name in one go.

 

 **Nori:** Spit it out! I'm tired of being accused of bullshit as it is!

 

 **Akihiko:** What's your secret, Nakajima-kun?

 

 **Nori:** … Huh?

 

 **Akihiko:** You heard me the first time. What's your motive?

 

 **Akihiko:** If you're willing to prove your innocence, then this must be nothing to you.

 

 **Shinpi:** Come on dude, we’re waitin’!

 

_The trial room became so silent, you could hear a pin drop._

 

_Nakajima started to sweat._

 

 **Nori:** …

 

 **Nori:** …

 

_I sighed, might be the one way to prove his innocence._

 

_He seems to be breaking composure…_

 

_Sure he's… idiotic and needlessly violent._

 

_But he sure as hell can’t defend himself in a trial._

 

 **Nori:** I…

 

 **Riley:** Nakajima-kun… at this point you might as well spit it out.

 

_He looked at the floor and sighed._

 

 **Nori:** I-

 

**Minori: Hold it right there!**

 

 **Minori:** Akiyama-kun, that's entirely an unfair assumption!

 

 **Minori:** As someone who knows Nori-kun’s secret, Minori can tell you **_it's not something that's worth killing for!_ **

 

 **Nori:** Mimi…?

 

 **Madoka:** And we’re supposed to blindly trust you?

 

 **Ayumu:** Teruya-san seems to stubborn! Is it possible we have a love triangle in our hands!?

 

 **Minori:** You're the ones who's wanting to doubt Nori-kun relentlessly! None of you have tact, Minori swears…

 

 **Masahiko:** Hm… Still it's worth sharing around isn't it, so-

 

 **Yoshi:** Uhm… W-well… sharing secrets isn't. Going to help at all. Actually.

 

 **Masahiko:** What do you mean Houjou-kun? Think about it, we could narrow down our suspect list extremely based on those who do and don't share their secrets.

 

 **Naoki:** Alright everyone! Cough them up and-

 

 **Yoshi:** That's… exactly why.

 

 **Naoki:** Huh?

 

 **Yoshi:** Remember the rules of… this trial? To the person who gets away with it, I mean...

 

 **Sango:** Get away with murder, by that meaning getting a mistrial, then everyone **but** the culprit gets executed. Is that what you mean, Yoshi-kun?

 

 **Yoshi:** Y-yeah…

 

 **Hotaru:** What does that have to do with not sharing our secrets?

 

 **Yoshi:** Uhm… well…

 

_Sighing, I reached the conclusion he did._

 

 **Riley:** Imagine if you were the culprit, then you just… told everyone your secret. No one suspects you then. And what happens when they mistrial?

 

 **Ran:** I see…!

 

 **Hotaru:** And then...

 

 **Riley:** Then they take your secret to the grave.

 

 **Ayumu:** So if the people you tell your secret end up dying anyway, there's no damage?

 

 **Shigeo:** Tch… took you long enough to realize.

 

 **Naoki:** So we can't use secrets to determine innocence then…

 

 **Akihiko:** Still… we have no way to really determine Nakajima-kun’s innocence.

 

 **Shinpi:** No one even knew where he was durin’ the murder! He wasn't even at the dorms. Now what? We just _believe him?_ What-

 

 **Haruka:** … I know where he was.

 

 **Madoka:** And… you didn't tell us until _now?_

 

 **Haruka:** Uhm…

 

 **Hotaru:** Hey! Chiba-niisan, where was he then?

 

 **Haruka:** H-he… was uhm… by the lake.

 

 **Madoka:** The lake? What the hell was he doing by the lake?

 

 **Nori:** I was looking for shit.

 

 **Naoki:** Like what?

 

 **Nori:** …

 

 **Haruka:** T-the tape recorders… That Yoruru said…

 

 **Nori:** I… We were hoping that if I had found one that we would get _something_ out of it.

 

 **Madoka:** …

 

 **Haruka:** F-from 6:00 am to w-where the body was discovered I-I swear I was with Nakajima-kun the whole time!

 

 **Ayumu:** _W-weren't y-you t-t-t-the o-one w-who f-f-found S-Suzuki-s-san?_

 

_Clearly mocking Chiba in that tone. To the point of mimicking the taller one’s voice._

 

 **Ran:** Don't insult Chiba-kun’s stutter, Maromi-kun.

 

 **Ayumu:** Geez, alriiiiiiiight.

 

_That glare of hers reminded me of the one my own mother gave me when I lost Nationals..._

 

 **Haruka:** Uhm… I… decided to get s-started on breakfast so… I went to the kitchen…

 

 **Madoka:**...

 

 **Akihiko:** Well… if you say-

 

 **Madoka:** I don't buy it.

 

 **Haruka:** Huh?

 

 **Madoka:** If he had a fucking alibi, this would have been the first thing that was brought up.

 

_Admittedly it does feel strange but… I can't point it out considering I'm going on Nakajima’s defense._

 

 **Masahiko:** While I like to believe him… something tells me I can't…

 

 **Ran:** Well _I_ believe this accusation is just nonsense. You're all just scared of pointing the finger on someone.

 

_The owl, who's just been quietly sitting this entire time, spoke up._

 

 **Yoruru:** My, my… do we have a disagreement?

 

 **Shigeo:** What's it to you, rat breath?

 

 **Yoruru:** Well! I'm not suppose to interfere, but since it's split right down the middle!

 

_What's this…_

 

 **Yoruru:** Oh yes! It's time for a Scrum Debate!

 

 **Naoki:** Scrum debate?

 

 **Yoruru:** Two teams fighting for their own truth! Coordination is key!

 

_Everyone looked at one another. Seems like we had a basic idea of what it was._

 

 **Yoruru:** Any questions?

 

_Silence._

 

_I saw a question in front on my screen._

 

_I knew the answer, I pressed it with no hesitation._

 

 **Yoruru:** No? Alright then!

 

_He got out a tiny key and put it in some… controller, I think, that was in front of him._

 

 **Yoruru:** Ooooh how exciting! This is always the best part.

 

_With that, our podiums started to lift up. I had to grip my own so I wouldn’t lose balance._

 

_Two teams._

 

_I faced Madoka as the two sides went head to head._

 

**SCRUM DEBATE!**

 

 **Question:** **_Is Nori Nakajima The Killer?_ **

 

**He is:**

**Madoka Hamasaki, Akihiko Akiyama, Shinpi Kobayashi, Naoki Hase, Hotaru Maeda, Ayumu Maromi, Masahiko Soga.**

 

**He is not:**

**Riley Starr, Nori Nakajima, Haruka Chiba, Minori Teruya, Sango Tamashiro, Ran Eto, Shigeo Sakaguchi, Yoshi Houjou.**

 

**BEGIN!**

 

 **Ayumu:** Isn't it obvious Nakajima-kun killed Suzuki-san to keep his **secret** under wraps?  
  
**Minori:** No! Minori can confirm Nori-kun's **secret** isn't something worth killing over!  
  
**Hotaru:** He was one of the ones who knew the **kitchen** the best!  
  
**Ran:** Isn't it more likely for the culprit to be someone who doesn't know how the **kitchen** works?  
  
**Akihiko:** His **name** is clearly right there on the crime scene.  
  
**Nori:** My **name** isn't even spelt like how it was in the crime scene!  
  
**Shinpi:** It's possible to think Suzuki was **panickin'** n’ wrote the first thing she thought of!  
  
**Sango: Panicking** or not... Suzuki-san was left handed, not right handed. There's no way she could have written it.  
  
**Naoki:** But Nakajima-han being the **culprit** is our most likely possibility!  
  
**Haruka:** I-isn't it more likely for the r-real **culprit** to be framing Nakajima-kun gero?  
  
**Masahiko:** Even so, Nakajima-kun has no **alibi** , does he?  
  
**Shigeo:** Chiba already gave him an **alibi** , they were together around the time of the murder.  
  
**Madoka:** For all we know Chiba is just **lying** about that!  
  
**Riley:** We can't assume he's **lying** , after all, his life is at stake as much as the rest of ours.

 

**“THIS IS OUR ANSWER!”**

 

_Before anyone could say anything else, the podiums descended back down._

 

 **Shinpi:** Geez, what a load of bull that was.

 

 **Akihiko:** Well… guess this is where I step down.

 

 **Shinpi:** Huh?

 

 **Akihiko:** A true warrior knows when to give up. And… clearly I've been pushing the subject matter too far.

 

 **Nori:** So you're going to drop it, right!?

 

 **Akihiko:** I have no choice.

 

 **Madoka:** We’re just gunna drop it, huh…

 

 **Yoshi:** Before you ask… Nakajima-san framing himself isn't really… possible giving the circumstances…

 

 **Hotaru:** We’re back to square one?

 

 **Naoki:** Looks like it…

 

 **Madoka:** Well-

 

 **Ayumu:** I blame Hamasaki-kun!

 

 **Madoka:** … HUH?!

 

_EXCUSE ME?_

 

 **Ayumu:** Think about it! He _reeeeeeeally_ hates Nakajima-kun!

 

 **Nori:** And I hate him.

 

 **Minori:** That's true…

 

 **Ayumu:** And! And!!!!! He was friends with Suzuki-san! And look!!! He's not even mourning!

 

 **Madoka:** I-I'm not…

 

_Admittedly I had considered the possibility..._

 

 **Ayumu:** He doesn't have an alibi, does he?

 

 **Ayumu:** I'll talk you aaaaaaaaall through and you'll understand!

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE - MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT**

 

**_Truth Bullets:_ **

**_* Blood on Gloves_ **

**_* Kobayashi’s Testimony_ **

**_* Muddy Shoe Print_ **

 

 **Ayumu:** Think about it! **_Hamasaki-kun being the culprit makes the most sense!_ **

 

 **Madoka:** W-wait a second! There's **nothing that points to me specifically!**

 

 **Ayumu:** Hmmm! But **you don't have an alibi do you?**

 

 **Shinpi:** I don't remember him havin’ one…

 

 **Ayumu:** And! **you don't know how the kitchen is arranged do you?**

 

 **Madoka:** Gh…

 

 **Ayumu:** You **could lure Suzuki-san without suspicion from her!**

 

 **Ayumu:** There we have it! **_Hamasaki-kun is the killer!_ **

 

 **Madoka:** I-I swear I **didn't kill Kirara!**

_…_

 

_…_

 

_I just want this trial done with._

 

 _I know logically Madoka_ does _make sense. I could throw him under the bus but…_

 

_“There… needs to be a balance.”_

 

 _It would be_ **_so easy_ ** _to just accuse him but…_

 

_“To truly trust someone you need to doubt them, but if you keep endlessly doubting them…”_

 

_However… I need to have faith in him._

 

_“Then you really never trusted them in the first place.”_

 

_If he says he didn't do it. He didn't do it._

 

_Besides… I need to see this case to the end._

 

_How do I defend him…_

 

_If…_

 

_If I make this “lie” into the “truth”..._

 

_Then maybe…_

 

 **Riley:** Hold on, Maromi-kun. You've made it a mistake!

 

_Madoka… you owe me big time for this._


	9. Live as a Liar or Die With Honesty {1:6} {TRIAL}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same Terms For Last Time!

**Riley:** Actually both Madoka and I have alibis.

 

 **Shinpi:** You're kiddin’ right? This didn't come up until now?

 

 **Riley:** Because neither of us were accused at the time. We didn't think it was relevant.

 

 **Madoka:** Uh…

 

 **Riley:** See, it was in the early morning. And it was just a walk.

 

 **Shinpi:** And like I said… This didn't come up ‘til _now?_

 

 **Riley:** It… wasn't relevant until now.

 

 **Madoka:** Yeah. Riley didn't want me to mention it.

 

_Oh thank God. He caught on._

 

 **Shinpi:** Well…

 

 **Akihiko:** … Not like we can refute that.

 

 **Ayumu:** So I was wrong?!

 

 **Naoki:** Seems like it, little buddy…

 

 **Masahiko:** Back to step one…

 

_Akiyama adjusted his glasses._

 

 **Akihiko:** If I may, to avoid confusion, I want to state that Shinpi-kun and I also have an alibi for the morning.

 

 **Shinpi:** Basically, I wanna skip the part where y’all wanna accuse either me or Aki!

 

 **Naoki:** Most of us were at our rooms, too… Me included.

 

_She ran a bandaged hand through her hair, grabbing a few strands in frustration._

 

 **Naoki:** We’re back at goddamn square one, aren’t we?

 

 **Ayumu:** … Looks like it.

 

_I couldn't get a very good read on him, with his eyes covered by the rim of his hat. Probably just frustrated that he was wrong or something._

 

 **Nori:** Now what?

 

 **Masahiko:** There's plenty of things we haven't discovered…

 

 **Hotaru:** The real problem is where to go from here… We were so pegged on Nakajima-niisan, but…

 

 **Ran:** Now that it’s proven beyond a doubt that Nakajima-kun has no involvement in this case… We have nowhere to go.

 

 **Yoshi:** Uhm… I have an idea… on what we could talk about.

 

 **Shigeo:** Which is…? Spit it.

 

 **Yoshi:** What… what if Suzuki-san _did_ try to write her killer’s name…?

 

 **Nori:** What? What the fuck are you talking about?

 

 **Yoshi:** O-oh it’s not you. I… I don’t mean you.

 

 **Nori:** You better not!

 

 **Yoshi:** Uhm… hhh… I…

 

_… Semi-anxiety attack? Maybe… He never seemed the type to speak up. Hell… I don't think outside that one conversation that I've heard the dude speak more than a solid twenty words in a sentence. Even then, I'm not sure._

 

 **Yoshi:** T… the blood… uhm… it’s… there’s… something… s… strange…

 

_… Maybe… I should step in…_

 

_What could he be referring too?_

 

_Hm…_

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE - MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT**

 

**_Truth Bullets:_ **

 

**_* Dying Message_ **

**_* Blood on Gloves_ **

**_* Mysterious Bloodstain_ **

**_* Monokuma File #1_ **

 

 **Yoshi:** I… uhm…

 

 **Ayumo:** Spit it out! What’d you see that was so strange?

 

 **Madoka:** … Was it that **_weird blood stain next to Kirara…?_ **

 

 **Yoshi:** Uh… Actually...

 

 **Shinpi:** No idiot, clearly **_it has to do with the actual dying message._ **

 

 **Yoshi:** That's not…

 

 **Akihiko:** Admittedly I found **_the blood on her gloves quite suspicious…_ **

 

 **Yoshi:** … Not…

 

_He clammed up… Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tamashiro, worried._

 

 **Masahiko:** Uhm… Everyone, I do think we should allow Houjou-kun to speak…

 

_He must be overwhelmed with the noise…_

 

_So I might as well give him an opening…_

 

 **Mysterious Bloodstain -** **_“weird blood stain next to Kirara…?”_ **

 

 **Riley:** That's exactly it!

 

**BREAK!**

 

 **Riley:** Out of everything that can involve blood… that's the one thing we haven't really spoken about.

 

 **Madoka:** Yeah, it's been bugging me since the moment I saw it…

 

 **Yoshi:** Y… yeah… That's what I'm trying to point out.

 

 **Naoki:** So what about it is so weird?

 

 **Yoshi:** Just… where it is… And… Uhm…

 

 **Akihiko:** Hm… So then-

 

 **Sango:** Please let him finish, Akiyama-kun.

 

 **Akihiko:** Ah, sorry.

 

 **Yoshi:** Well. Isn't it kinda weird to all of you that the blood was wiped down?

 

 **Hotaru:** Weird how?

 

 **Yoshi:** … Why?

 

 **Hotaru:** Why?

 

 **Yoshi:** Why go through the effort to wipe blood down like that?

 

_That's a good question… Hm._

 

 **Shigeo:** And… the answer is…?

 

 **Yoshi:** …

 

 **Yoshi:** …

 

 **Sango:** Yoshi-kun…?

 

 **Yoshi:** … I forgot…

 

 **Haruka:** … You… you _forgot_ …?

 

 **Yoshi:** I… forgot what… I was going to say…

 

 **Haruka:** … Is… is this _a joke?_

 

 **Yoshi:** Hhh…

 

 **Akihiko:** Well, Houjou-kun already made himself seem like the obvious forgetful type...

 

 **Sango:** You forgot to write it down didn't you…?

 

 **Yoshi:** … Yeah…

 

 **Ran:** … Uh…

 

_There was an awkward silence that filled the courtroom._

 

_Well…_

 

_I guess I'll try to figure it out myself._

 

**LOGIC DIVE!**

 

**WHAT COULD THE BLOOD HAVE BEEN?**

 

  * ****A message <****



 • Spilt Blood

 • The Culprit’s Blood

 

**WHO COULD HAVE WRITTEN IT?**

 

  * ****Kirara <****



 • The Culprit

 • A Third Party

 

**WHO WIPED IT UP?**

 

 • Kirara 

  * ****The Culprit <****



 • A Third Party

 

**WHAT COULD THE MESSAGE HAVE BEEN?**

 

 • The Method Of Death

 • Nori’s Name

  * ****The Culprit’s Name <****



 

 

 **Riley:** The only logical explanation!

 

**BREAK!**

 

 **Riley:** Kirara wrote the culprit’s name…

 

 **Nori:** You're going to seriously change your mind on that?

 

 **Riley:** I'm not. Don't imply that I am.

 

 **Nori:** Then what other explanation is there?

 

 **Riley:** The culprit wrote Nakajima-kun’s name, but Kirara wrote the culprit’s name.

 

_A few people realized as to what I was saying._

 

 **Minori:** … The smudge was by the left hand, wasn't it?

 

 **Akihiko:** Wait. That means…!

 

 **Riley:** **Kirara wrote her killer’s name before she died!**

 

 **Haruka:** … _Holy shit._

 

 **Haruka:** Uhm… I m-mean… How c-can you say that for s-sure, gero?

 

 **Riley:** Think about it… it makes sense…

 

**Hotaru: The logic doesn't add up!**

 

 **Riley:** A-again…?

 

 **Hotaru:** Sorry! Until I see hard evidence to prove it, I can't see it!

 

**REBUTTAL DEBATE!**

 

 **Hotaru:** It's a bit of a jump to say that, don't you think?

 

 **Hotaru:** I get that we’re short on evidence…

 

 **Hotaru:** But I just really don't get it…!

 

 **Hotaru:** I thought we spent the trial proving that…

 

 **Hotaru:** Suzuki-san couldn't have written a death message!

 

 **Riley:** It would explain why there was a reason for wiped blood!

 

 **Riley:** Besides, it was only proven that she couldn't have written _Nakajima’s_ name!

 

 **Riley:** Nothing says she couldn't have written someone else's!

 

 **Hotaru:** Still! Maybe **that was fabricated too**?

 

 **Hotaru:** I'm pretty sure her hands **were clean!**

 

 **Hotaru:** Maybe the **culprit decided to fake that too?**

 

**Blood on Gloves - “were clean!”**

 

 **Riley:** I'll cut that claim to pieces!

 

**BREAK!**

 

 **Riley:** Actually! Take a look again.

 

 **Akihiko:** Not one but both gloves have blood on them!

 

 **Hotaru:** They do!?

 

_That wasn't a statement of her lying before. I don't think she was fully paying attention._

 

 **Riley:** Both her left and her right hand had traces of blood!

 

 **Masahiko:** I can see the culprit covering her right hand in blood… But...

 

 **Ran:** The left is out of question. Seems like too much effort.

 

 **Nori:** … I'm not a smart guy but there's been something that's been bugging me.

 

 **Nori:** Does the blood seem… kinda weird to you guys?

 

 **Naoki:** It's blood. It's gunna seem weird to anyone.

 

 **Nori:** Nah nah not like that. It's just… some of it… uh…

 

 **Nori:** Some of it seems drier?

 

_Drier…?_

 

 **Madoka:** Yeah. Yeah I think Nakajima’s onto something here.

 

 **Minori:** That's… weird.

 

 **Masahiko:** Doesn't the body stop bleeding pretty quickly.

 

_Houjou seemed to have been spacing out the entire time._

 

 **Yoshi:** Yeah. It stops pumping blood when the heart stops…

 

 **Nori:** Right! So like… why is there fresher blood?

 

_He… he has a point!_

 

 **Riley:** Actually. You're right. Why _is_ there fresher blood?

 

 **Shigeo:** Didn't think a moron like you could actually point that out.

 

 **Nori:** Hey! What did you call me!?

 

 **Ran:** We aren't here to argue!

 

 **Shinpi:** We kiiiiinda are, actually.

 

 **Ran:** Even… so we shouldn't needlessly call each other names.

 

 **Shigeo:** Sure. Whatever.

 

 **Nori:** …

 

 **Ran:** Back on topic…

 

 **Riley:** The fact there was fresh blood in top of the other…

 

 **Sango:** That's really weird when you think about it…

 

 **Naoki:** Huh, how's it weird?

 

 **Sango:** What would cause fresh blood…?

 

 **Shigeo:** It coulda been animal blood. Duh.

 

 **Haruka:** A-actually the fact is… Uhm… t-there isn't any animals around the area, gero. At least any that are that b-big...

 

 **Shigeo:** Alright. Get a shit ton of frogs and drain them.

 

 **Haruka:** B-but we… didn't find any animal corpses, gero. Y-your theory d-doesn't h-hold up, gero…

 

 **Shigeo:** Alright, alright! If you're gunna fuck me in front of everyone at least buy me dinner first!

 

 **Haruka:** Eep!

 

 **Nori:** Oi!

 

 **Sango:** Men, I swear…

 

_Teenage boys really are a different species to me..._

 

 **Naoki:** Hmm… Wait! I got it!

 

 **Naoki:** Clean your ears because I got this case solved!

 

_Doubtful._

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE - MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT**

 

**_Truth Bullets:_ **

 

**_* Possibility of Paralysis_**

**_* Muddy Shoe Print_ **

**_* Dying Message_ **

 

 **Naoki:** I have the perfect explanation for why there was fresh blood in top of the old blood!

 

 **Shigeo:** Maybe that blood **is the culprit’s?**

 

 **Nori:** Yeah, like, maybe she fought back…?

 

 **Naoki:** Nope! None of that!

 

 **Naoki:** That blood is still **Suzuki-han’s!**

 

 **Naoki:** It's entirely **possible that she tried to run away!**

 

 **Naoki:** Leaving the culprit to finish the job…!

 

_No… that clearly contradicts the obvious…_

 

**Possibility of Paralysis - “possible that she tried to run away!”**

 

 **Riley:** No, you've got that wrong!

 

**BREAK!**

 

 **Riley:** Akiyama-kun?

 

 **Akihiko:** Hm?

 

 **Riley:** Could… you tell me what you told me. About Kirara’s injuries.

 

_That and I don't think I can actively rely on Houjou’s memory…_

 

 **Akihiko:** Ah. Of course.

 

 **Akihiko:** Well. The autopsy stated Suzuki-kun was stabbed numerous times.

 

_Ah. I forgot how nauseous talking about the actual death got me._

 

 **Akihiko:** One stab wound, however, especially stood out to me.

 

 **Masahiko:** Well… which one was it…?

 

 **Akihiko:** Suzuki-kun was stabbed directly in her spine. It's suspected that was the _first_ place she was stabbed.

 

 **Masahiko:** We… don't really know that…

 

 **Akihiko:** Houjou-kun was the one who confirmed it to me, if you want to question his methods, go ahead.

 

 **Masahiko:** Well… apologies.

 

_Soga clammed up with that._

 

 **Hotaru:** Wait… her _spine!?_ Then that means…!

 

 **Akihiko:** Yeah. It means there's a real chance Suzuki-san lost feeling on her entire lower body… Before…

 

 **Hotaru:** Then she couldn't have…

 

 **Riley:** She could only lay down and fucking bleed to death… The only thing she could have done was…

 

_Write a dying message that was fucking messed with anyway._

 

 **Riley:** Goddamn it…

 

_I bit my tongue before I continued anything else._

 

 **Naoki:** O-oh… uh… sorry for bringing it up…

 

_No you're not._

 

 **Hotaru:** How cruel of that culprit…

 

 **Riley:** Although this doesn't explain the blood…

 

 **Shinpi:** Hm…

 

 **Shinpi:** Okay. Long ass pull I'm gunna do here, but here me out.

 

 **Shinpi:** I don't got evidence to support m’self. I'm going off of gut feeling here.

 

 **Ran:** And pray tell, what is your “gut feeling”?

 

 **Shinpi:** What if… I dunno what if the culprit left the crime scene and came back?

 

_…_

 

_Actually, thinking about it..._

 

 **Masahiko:** You really think that?

 

 **Minori:** Thinking about it… it makes sense. Kobayashi-san, what makes you think that?

 

 **Shinpi:** Well. Think about it. They left, realized they had shit left there that marked them as the culprit, went back and cleaned it up.

 

 **Riley:** That would actually explain a lot…

 

 **Ayumo:** Anything else that might prove it?

 

 **Naoki:** Yeah… it's a giant leap in logic…

 

_No… There's something else that proves it…_

 

**SELECT EVIDENCE**

 

***Muddy Footprint**

 

 **Riley:** Doesn't the muddy footprint seem weird to any of you guys?

 

 **Akihiko:** Logically speaking. If the culprit takes so much time to clean the crime scene, why not the footprint?

 

 **Shinpi:** It probably means whoever did it was in a rush….

 

 **Sango:** So that means that the culprit realized their mistake _after_ they left the crime scene?

 

 **Nori:** Seems like it!

 

 **Haruka:** S-so if we don't get anything t-to prove otherwise we’re going with this theory then, gero?

 

 **Minori:** Minori suspected it, but she didn't want to speak up unless someone else said something!

 

 **Nori:** Yeah. That's what you say! You probably just wanted to take credit.

 

 **Minori:** H-hey that's a bit unfair...

 

 **Shigeo:** Actually! That reminds me. Oi, Starr.

 

_Hm?_

 

 **Shigeo:** Remember when I told you and Hamasaki I only found a knife in the dumpster.

 

 **Shigeo:** So like…. I might've lied.

 

 **Madoka:** Wait wait. You **what?**

 

 **Shigeo:** Yeah. So like. The knife was wrapped around something.

 

_On everyone's screen appeared…_

 

 **Sango:** Uh… Starr-san… why is your hoodie…?

 

 **Shigeo:** Don't accuse ‘em. Airtight alibi, remember.

 

_… Thinking back, it's a good thing I bullshited that lie…_

 

_Everyone seemed gullible enough to trust me…_

 

_Might wanna note that for the future._

 

 **Shigeo:** And I kinda remembered something.

 

_On the screen. Was my purple hoodie completely covered in blood…_

 

_Jesus Christ…_

 

_How did…_

 

_…_

 

_Wait._

 

 **Madoka:** Hey… didn't you…

 

 **Ayumo:** With this, you might know the culprit?!

 

_Why did he phrase it like that…?_

 

_Still._

 

 **Riley:** Yeah. Yeah, I do.

 

 **Ayumo:** Hurry then! Avenge the girl’s death!!!

 

_What a weirdo…_

 

_Still._

 

_That evidence…_

 

_Could only mean one person could have done it..._

 

**> SELECT SUSPICIOUS PERSON  < **


	10. Live as a Liar or Die With Honesty {1:7} {TRIAL}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case solves itself.  
> Feel free to comment your thoughts on the case!

**> NAOKI HASE  <**

 

 **Riley:** Hase-san. Explain yourself.

 

 **Naoki:** Huh?

 

 **Riley:** You heard me. Explain. Yourself.

 

 **Naoki:** H… huh?

 

 **Hotaru:** Wait… you don’t mean!?

 

 **Nori:** No way...

 

 **Riley:** Right now… Naoki Hase is my main suspect for the murder of Kirara Suzuki!

 

 **Naoki:** H-hey!?

 

_I actually really didn’t like this._

 

_I like Hase! She’s nice but..._

 

_Sweet Jesus fucking Christ._

 

 **Hotaru:** Hey you dummy! T… this is a joke right?

 

 **Akihiko:** Starr-kun… you seem rather confident…

 

 **Riley:** Naoki-san… Naoki-san and I went running a couple of days ago…

 

_I saw her. I saw her stop dead frozen._

 

 **Riley:** It was at her insistence. She even let me borrow clothing.

 

 **Naoki:** H… hey…

 

 **Riley:** However… I took my own hoodie.

 

 **Naoki:** Lemme explain…

 

 **Riley:** Afterwards she insisted for me to leave my clothing! But…

 

 **Naoki:** Wait!

 

 **Riley:** I forgot my hoodie!

 

 **Shinpi:** … Do ya have anythin’ to back it up…?

 

 **Shigeo:** Well. Me. Starr looked like they were dying but they definitely ran with their hoodie. And in case any of you forgot, they _definitely_ didn't have their hoodie after that.

 

 **Naoki:** W… wait! You could easily be lying…!

 

 **Shigeo:** Uh. No…

 

 **Masahiko:** Unless Sakaguchi-kun is suicidal…

 

_Coincidentally, Soga and Sakaguchi were next to each other, the latter shooting a glare to the former._

 

_Soga slightly backed away from him with that._

 

 **Masahiko:** Which… in my opinion he clearly isn't… he doesn't have a reason to lie…

 

 **Masahiko:** No one does.

 

_Chiba and I briefly looked at each other before looking away._

 

 **Ran:** Not to mention, Sakaguchi-kun was among those who had discovered the body… Speaking of that… Uhm…

 

_She turned towards the bird._

 

 **Ran:** Yoruru… can the killer be among those who had discovered the body?

 

 **Yoruru:** Not in this case at the very least!

 

_With that Eto turned towards Hase_

 

 **Ran:** Then he's cleared entirely from the case.

 

 **Shigeo:** Not to mention I'm not a fan of gore to begin with...

 

 **Masahiko:** So… why would someone lie just to frame Hase-san?

 

 **Naoki:** Gh… you got it all wrong!

 

 **Naoki:** I was at my dorm at the time of the murder!

 

 **Haruka:** C… can anyone back it up?

 

 **Naoki:** Uh…

 

 **Hotaru:** …

 

 **Naoki:** No… n… not really.

 

_… No one was willing to lie for her sake huh…_

 

_Looks like Maeda doesn't trust Hase as much as she likes to make herself believe._

 

 **Akihiko:** So are we going with the assumption that Suzuki-kun attempted to write Hase-kun’s name…?

 

 **Riley:** Yes I am.

 

**EVIDENCE BULLET UPDATED:**

 

**> Mysterious Blood Stain → Kirara’s Dying Message**

**> Dying Message → Faked Death Message **

 

 **Hotaru:** Uh… well… how could Hase go back and forth so easily?

 

 **Ran:** … Actually…

 

 **Ran:** You mentioned to me that you went on early runs…

 

 **Naoki:** That doesn't have anything to do with this!

 

 **Yoshi:** If it was out of sight you could… have easily gone back and forth between the crime scenes…

 

 **Hotaru:** …

 

 **Naoki:** I-

 

 **Hotaru:** Her running route is her taking a shortcut in the woods, in between the paths. She told me that it helps build her stamina. It… She could easily hide herself in the trees, maybe hide behind them in case anyone was coming.

 

_I don't think I've ever quite seen a look to betrayal like the one Hase had on her face._

 

 **Hotaru:** S… sorry…

 

 **Madoka:** Don't apologize. You're just trying to move the case.

 

 **Naoki:** Ehhh… Just… that doesn't make sense at all!

 

 **Riley:** Okay. What is your excuse?

 

 **Naoki:** D-don't think you're being slick or anything…!

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE - MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT!**

 

**_Truth Bullets:_ **

 

**_* Kirara’s Dying Message_ **

**_* Faked Death Message_ **

**_* Unsigned Note_ **

**_* Muddy Shoe Print_ **

 

 **Naoki:** Isn't it weird how Riley’s accusing me based off **a hoodie that they own?!**

 

 **Akihiko:** I admit it's a bit strange, since we’re going by their word only…

 

 **Naoki:** Why ME?!

 

 **Madoka:** Me and Sakaguchi **can confirm that Hase could have grabbed the hoodie!**

 

 **Haruka:** Uh… It's “Sakaguchi and I”, a-actually, gero.

 

 **Madoka:** I don't need this.

 

 **Naoki:** The point is **I have no reason to use Riley’s hoodie for the murder.**

 

_Does she really think we're that stupid?_

 

 **Riley:** If you're going to lie, at least make it believable!

 

**Kirara’s Dying Message - “I have no reason to use Riley’s hoodie for the murder.”**

 

**BREAK!**

 

 **Riley:** Well the logical fucking answer is that you didn't want to get blood all over your own clothing.

 

 **Naoki:** S-still I…

 

 **Naoki:** What does have-

 

 **Riley:** Obviously you needed _something_ to erase **your name** that Kirara fucking **wrote with her dying breaths!**

 

 **Naoki:** Eh!?

 

 **Nori:** And the fact you needed to hide your name so you could write **my** name!

 

 **Naoki:** Well… That's not…

 

 **Akihiko:** Hase-kun.

 

 **Naoki:** Y-yeah…?

 

 **Akihiko:** Can I ask you what your nickname for Nakajima-kun was?

 

_Ah. Here we go…_

 

 **Naoki:** T-that's a weird thing to ask… Uh…

 

 **Nori:** “Seaweed” that was it, wasn't it…

 

 **Sango:** At the time I had brushed it off as a coincidence… but now…

 

 **Riley:** It's too much. The fact that you nickname for Nakajima-kun was the one written in the crime scene would be one thing. But…

 

_There's too much pointing to her._

 

_Hase was completely silent. Then, out of nowhere, she raised her fists and slammed them to the podium._

 

 **Naoki:** STOP!

 

 **Naoki:** I’M TELLING ALL OF YOU THAT THERE’S **NOTHING** THAT POINTS TO ME!

 

 **Nori:** Like hell there is!

 

 **Naoki:** YOU’RE ALL DELUSIONAL! THERE’S NO **DEFINITIVE EVIDENCE TOWARDS ME!**

 

 **Masahiko:** There's no other explanation-

 

 **Naoki:** NO OTHER EXPLANATION MY _ASS!_

 

 **Naoki:** EVERYTHING THAT’S BEEN DISCUSSED IS NOTHING THAT POINTS TO BE ONE HUNDRED PERCENT!

 

 **Ayumu:** Geez, maybe calm down.

 

 **Naoki:** HOW CAN I STAY CALM! STARR-HAN IS ACCUSING ME OF _MURDER!_

 

 **Riley:** Maybe if you stopped shouting we would actually listen to you, you moron.

 

_Hase stopped and breathed in. She stayed silent before sighing._

 

 **Naoki:** There's NOTHING that directly points to me!

 

 **Shigeo:** Yeah there is-

 

 **Sango:** Let's… let her finish.

 

 **Naoki:** I'm telling you!

 

_She seems to be freaking out again._

 

 **Riley:** Hase-

 

 **Naoki:** I’m… I SWEAR I'm getting framed or SOMETHING…!

 

_God she's screaming so loud that no one else can get a word in. Well… Time to pick her argument apart._

 

**THEORY ARMAMENT**

 

“Stop accusing me so rashly like this!

“You're just making baseless accusations!

“Stop deluding yourself like this!”

“You need to listen to me!”

“Stop it…! Just stop!”

“There's nothing that points to me!”

“I swear I'm not the culprit!”

“You need to believe in me…!”

“There’s another explanation!”

“I'm getting framed!”

**“There's absolutely nothing conclusive that points to me specifically!”**

 

**BANDAGED HAND!**

 

 **Riley:** That's it! You're done for!

 

**BREAK!**

 

 **Riley:** I noticed this only recently.

 

 **Ayumu:** Noticed what?!

 

 **Riley:** Well maybe if you were actually **_paying attention_** you would have noticed yourself.

 

 **Naoki:** Hh…

 

 **Riley:** Anyway… Hase. What's up with the bandaged hand?

 

 **Naoki:** GH…!

 

 **Riley:** I noticed it earlier but I didn't say anything.

 

 **Ran:** What does that have to do with anything…

 

 **Riley:** Simple… That fake dying message she made.

 

 **Shinpi:** I think I get ya.

 

_Hase’s sweating bullets at this point._

 

 **Shinpi:** That name she wrote. Think about it… if Suzuki’s blood stopped running at one point, then what could she have used to write it?

 

 **Naoki:** I… I tripped…

 

 **Akihiko:** Bullshit. It's “circumstances” piling around. “Circumstances.” You can't play that card forever.

 

 **Madoka:** And I really did fall for it hook line and sinker…

 

 **Yoshi:** None of the blood puddles themselves looked disturbed.

 

 **Riley:** It might've been the heat of the moment she didn't think to use the blood that was there. So. What she did was cut her left hand and wrote a fake message.

 

 **Naoki:** …

 

_She looks hollow._

 

_Ah… I feel bad._

 

_Then again this is the kind of sympathy you have when you accidentally step a cockroach._

 

_“Oh poor thing!” You think for five seconds before you realize, “Oh wait it was a disgusting creature anyway so who fucking cares.”_

 

_So I stopped giving a shit._

 

 **Riley:** Alright. So. For one last time… I'm going to go over this entire case one last time for the idiots who can't seem the grasp it.

 

 **Masahiko:** Uh… Isn't that a bit mean-

 

 **Riley:** I don't care.

 

_I sighed._

 

 **Riley:** This is the truth to this case.

 

 **Riley:** The case begun early morning, with Kirara heading to the kitchen because of a simple note that she found the night before. Being the... naive person she was, she decided to follow it. With that she ended up going to the kitchen around six am.

 

 **Riley:** With Kirara in the kitchen, what's most likely is that our culprit was hiding in wait. When the victim's guard was down, the culprit decided to strike her, stabbing her back so many times it could practically count as overkill. What they didn't realize is that Kirara was _alive_ as the culprit was leaving. I don't know if it was sheer stupidity or what that they didn't even notice as Kirara wrote their name with her dying breaths; with her left hand, of course.

 

 **Riley:** Now. The culprit had gotten back to their own dorm before they realized that there was definitive evidence at the crime scene. They decided to trek all the way back to the kitchen, tracking mud along with their sneakers. Using _my_ hoodie I had forgotten when _we_ decided to go running, they cleaned up the crime scene. But of course, that wasn't enough for them. Using the knife that was used in the murder, they cut their palm, and used that blood in an attempt to frame Nori Nakajima.

 

 **Riley:** After that, it was a matter of dumping the hoodie and knife into the dumpster, running back to her room, bandaging their wound, and acting as if nothing happened. I admit. I'm impressed. If the job was done by someone _smarter_ you could have possibly gotten away with it.

 

 **Riley:** Tell me, **Naoki Hase**. What's it like getting caught red handed?

 

**BREAK!**

 

 **Riley:** Well. That's all I have to say.

 

 **Naoki:** …

 

 **Ran:** I… I don't _want_ to think this is true but…

 

 **Nori:** G… God…

 

 **Naoki:** …

 

 **Hotaru:** Hey… say something… tell me this isn't true…

 

 **Ayumu:** Hehehe. Looks like the cat got her tongue…

 

 **Naoki:** I… confess. It was me.

 

 **Akihiko:** Just like that the vermin reveals herself.

 

 **Naoki:** Just… just let me explain.

 

 **Madoka:** Explain? You killed someone. You can't-

 

 **Naoki:** I… I know. I _know._

 

 **Haruka:** … I think she should let her talk.

 

 **Naoki:** In… in my final moments… presumably. Can… can I just… I dunno… Talk?

 

 **Riley:** …

 

 **Naoki:** I… I understand if you don't want-

 

 **Riley:** Fine.

 

 **Naoki:** I'm… I'm so… s-sorry…

 

_She's crying…_

 

 _I was about to say something else before that_ damned _bird decided to cut in._

 

 **Yoruru:** Now everyone! Time to register your votes.

 

_The screens lit up in front of everyone. I didn't even have to think twice as I picked the person I was voting for. Some people seemed a bit hesitant._

 

 **Yoruru:** And remember. Failure to vote _will_ result in punishment.

 

_Well that got everyone to vote alright._

 

_... The worse part about this is that I don't think I avenged anyone. It... it just... felt sickening._

 

_This entire trial just left a bitter taste in my mouth..._

 

**TRIAL ADJOURNED!**


	11. Live as a Liar or Die With Honesty {1:8} {POST TRIAL}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Privacy really isn't an option.  
> Execution Warning.

_No one said a thing as a roulette wheel popped out and slowly ticked through all the options. Calculating the votes, it seemed. Then slowly, it stopped towards the option with Hase’s face on it._

 

_In a force of mockery upon us, confetti rained down from the ceiling._

 

_Just as it started, the trial ended._

 

 **Yoruru:** Congratulations, everyone! You guessed correctly. The killer of Kirara Suzuki, Super High School Level Movie Critic, is none other than Naoki Hase, Super High School Level Marathon Runner!

 

_No one knew what to say. What could they have said? We were all in the same room of as a murderer._

 

 **Naoki:** …

 

_It was a situation none of us had any experience in._

 

_Of course who else but Kobayashi to break the ice._

 

 **Shinpi:** So ya killed her to keep yer own shit a secret? That's real low.

 

 **Naoki:** It's not as _simple_ as it fucking sounds, okay?

 

 **Shinpi:** Sweet. As simple as you carving someone’s fuckin’ spine?

 

 **Naoki:** Ugh… Look…

 

 _She sighed, clearly not knowing how to respond to_ that. _At this point nothing could help her defend herself._

 

 **Masahiko:** You… you still…

 

_Adjusting his tie, he zipped his lips as Hase shot him a look._

 

 **Naoki:** I had to! I had to. It wasn't something I could stop-

 

 **Akihiko:** You had to? You _had_ to?

 

_I practically flinched at how mad he got._

 

 **Akihiko:** You didn't _have_ to do any of this!

 

 **Naoki:** Let-

 

 **Akihiko:** Let you explain yourself? No! We already _gave_ you the chance to explain yourself and what we got was that you wouldn't _hesitate_ throwing all of us under the bus! That includes Maeda-kun, you know!

 

 **Hotaru:** …

 

_Poor girl._

 

 **Akihiko:** Quite frankly, I'm disgusted at the fact I'm _in_ the same room with you! Well. It doesn't matter how I feel about you.

 

 **Naoki:** … What's that supposed to mean…?

 

 **Akihiko:** What I mean is that the moment you picked up that knife...

 

_The look on his face. An almost shadowy, clouded expression._

 

 **Akihiko:** You were already dead.

 

 **Naoki:** Gh...

 

 **Minori:** Hase-san! Minori should be really thanking you!

 

 **Naoki:** H… huh?

 

_…_

 

_Teruya seemed awfully peppy for what just had happened._

 

 **Nori:** Don't…

 

_Where… where is this going…_

 

 **Minori:** Because at this point, Minori can shed any sort of sympathy she had for you!

 

 **Naoki:** Huh?

 

 **Nori:** _Stop._

 

 **Haruka:** T-Teruya-san?

 

 **Minori:** You could have stopped at _any_ time! You could have simply _not_ shown up! But you did! Not to mention, you could have saved _us_ the trouble and just out yourself! But you didn't!

 

 **Naoki:** Shut up you _don't-_

 

 **Minori:** “You don't get it?” Is that what you're going to say?

 

 **Nori:** That's enough. Just stop.

 

 **Minori:** Why should Minori stop? Wasn't she the one who tried to frame _you_ for the crime?

 

_He bit his tongue after that._

 

 **Sango:** Even so I think that-

 

 **Minori:** Quite frankly, Hase-san has outed herself to be unreliable scum.

 

_She nonchalantly shrugged._

 

 **Minori:** It's a shame Suzuki-san died, it really is, but that's how the cookie crumbles.

 

 **Minori:** With this, at least **another piece of shit scum of a criminal has outed herself from society.**

 

 **Nori:** …

 

_…_

 

_That was…_

 

_… Was that the real Minori Teruya?_

 

 **Naoki:** I… I-

 

 **Yoruru:** Well. Time for the main event! Well, rather, an appetizer.

 

_Main event…? Appetizer?_

 

_No one couldn’t voice anything as the bird got out a stack of… envelopes._

 

_Oh._

 

_Oh no._

 

_Everyone else seemed to realize exactly what I did._

 

 **Nori** : W-wait, you said you wouldn't actually…!

 

 **Ran:** S-someone died, didn't they?! Then why…?!

 

 **Naoki:** Y-you can't-

 

 **Yoruru:** _Au Contraire_ ! I said I wouldn’t show them to the world. You people _clearly_ aren’t the world! So with that…

 

 **Riley:** You lying slimeball!

 

 **Yoruru:** Hm?

 

 **Riley:** This is insane! You can’t just do that!

 

 _Kirara died and you’re goddamn telling me I don’t even get my own_ **_privacy_ ** _in exchange?_

 

_The owl stared at me for a couple of seconds before shuffling through the envelopes._

 

 **Yoruru:** And with that, I graciously thank you for volunteering to be first.

 

 **Riley:** H-huh!?

 

_He can’t just…!_

 

 **Riley:** Wait-

 

 **Yoruru:** “Riley Starr’s opponents, especially those who went against them in their drive to be nationals, were commonly bribed by their parents into losing.”

 

_I couldn't breathe suddenly. Everyone was looking at me._

 

 **Ayumu:** A fraud?

 

 **Riley:** I… I didn't _know,_ okay? I-

 

 **Yoruru:** Says right here that you did.

 

_That. Fucking. Bird._

 

 **Madoka:**...

 

 **Minori:** Is… is this true?

 

 **Riley:** I… I mean, yeah, but…

 

_I stopped. Maybe if I explain myself…_

 

 **Shigeo:** So you might not even be a legitimate student…

 

 **Riley:** No. I mean. Y-yes I _am…_ It's a long story-

 

 **Yoruru:** One story you won't be able to tell.

 

 **Riley:** What the fuck is that supposed to mean?! At least let me explain myself!

 

 **Yoruru:** Who's next…

 

_He was ignoring me completely as he looked through the cards, and picked one out._

 

 **Yoruru:** Ah! Good timing Hamasaki-kun! You're next, it seems.

 

 **Madoka:** Ah, shit.

 

_Tugging on his collar, Hamasaki shrugged._

 

 **Madoka:** For what it's worth… mine isn't…

 

_He looked at me._

 

 **Madoka:** Get it over with…

 

 **Yoruru:** “Madoka Hamasaki has lived in poverty all his life, which led to him stealing and pickpocketing to help him and his father survive.”

 

_That's… something I absolutely did not expect._

 

 **Madoka:**...

 

 **Riley:** M-

 

 **Madoka:** Kamagasaki.

 

 **Riley:** Huh?

 

 **Madoka:** You heard me. Born and raised in Kamagasaki my entire life.

 

 **Ran:** Oh dear…

 

 **Sango:** Ah…

 

 **Akihiko:** Hm…

 

 **Masahiko:** Then...

 

_Being a foreigner, I didn't know exactly what that meant…_

 

 **Riley:** Uhm…

 

_Soga tapped my shoulder, clearly getting that I had no literal idea what was happening. In a voice so low only I could hear._

 

 **Masahiko:** Biggest slum area of this country…

 

_Oh, I get it now…_

 

_…_

 

_Oh._

 

 **Madoka:** Not like I can really explain myself out of it. Might as well be honest.

 

 **Madoka:** I’m not super famous like the rest of you. My secret doesn't really affect anything when it comes down to it.

 

_He shrugged and looked at the bird._

 

 **Madoka:** I don't think it's fair that I'm given all this time to talk and not allow Riley to explain their deal.

 

 **Yoruru:** Well, time for the next one.

 

_He didn't even address me..._

 

_Everyone was nervously glancing around at each other. At this point, we all knew: everything and everyone was free game._

 

 **Yoruru:** Ah, girl’s turn next. Tamashiro-kun, this one is yours.

 

_Her eyes opened wide as she realized the implications._

 

 **Sango:** W-wait can I give some background information or-

 

 **Yoruru:** No can do. We're on a schedule after all. Now then… “Sango Tamashiro has been arrested on an account of assault. The victim was sent to the hospital.”

 

_That was the one that got everyone. Even I got tense. Maromi, on the other hand, let out a deep dog whistle he was keeping in._

 

 **Minori:** You were arrested?

 

 **Sango:** Y-yes, but I swear I have a _perfectly_ reasonable explanation.

 

 **Shigeo:** Perfectly reasonable for getting a dude hospitalized?

 

 **Sango:** Look! It's a _long, long_ story.

 

 **Yoshi:** I-if I may… as someone who… well, knows Tamashiro-san’s secret-

 

 **Shigeo:** Yeah, listen to her goddamn lapdog. That'll work out.

 

 **Ran:** _Sakaguchi-kun._

 

 **Shigeo:** I'm just saying!

 

_Admittedly I could sympathize with her… There's probably a story to it._

 

 **Riley:** Maybe we _should_ let her…

 

 **Yoruru:** No time.

 

 **Yoshi:** You're doing this on purpose…

 

 **Yoruru:** So what if I am?

 

_Not like any of us could stop him._

 

 **Yoruru:** Now! For everyone's favorite girl from Osaka.

 

_Kobayashi shrugged._

 

 **Shinpi:** Hit me, you son of a bitch.

 

_Yoruru raised an eyebrow (can birds even have eyebrows? Well. This was a plush so I'm sure creative liberties are allowed) towards the girl and looked at the paper._

 

 **Yoruru:** “Shinpi Kobayashi doesn't believe in some of the things she puts research into. She also used to be in a partnership with someone until she cut them off.”

 

 **Akihiko:** Hm… So you really did hit her in a two for one deal…

 

 **Haruka:** … But if you don't believe in t-the things you do… gero…

 

 **Shinpi:** What can I say? Some stuff some assholes believe in can't be backed up, no matter how ya look at it.

 

 **Shigeo:** Then are you actually into that looney shit?

 

 **Shinpi:** ‘Course I am. But I'm only human. Even I gotta have my own biases.

 

 **Madoka:** Wait… I've heard that you'll believe almost _anything…_

 

 **Shinpi:** I still need the cash, so I just do everythin’ people can send me. I'm sure you out of all people could get what I mean.

 

 **Madoka:** Huh…

 

 **Ran:** And the partnership…?

 

 **Shinpi:** That's… more personal.

 

_No one really tried to pry._

 

 **Shinpi:** Oi, can we move on?

 

 **Yoruru:** Hm? Well. If you insist. Oh! Speak of the devil, Teruya-san.

 

 **Minori:** Nothing you say can deceive anyone!

 

 **Yoruru:** “Minori Teruya has gotten some of her biggest sources through blackmail and bribing.”

 

 **Ran:** Th… that's a crime, isn't it?

 

_Teruya gave a nonchalant shrug._

 

 **Minori:** Minori is willing to give more detail later on. She has her reasons.

 

 **Yoruru:** Hm… How unphasable.

 

 **Minori:** Like she said, it's the truth. Minori doesn't really care for what people think. She just needs to get the story out there.

 

_The owl seemed extremely displeased at the response._

 

 **Yoruru:** Chiba-kun, you're next.

 

_He sighed, knowing it was coming. Didn't even respond._

 

 **Yoruru:** Nothing? Ah. Well… “Haruka Chiba hasn’t had any friends in his entire school life. He's so notoriously bad at friendships and romances that his peers have given him the name “Frog Prince”.”

 

 **Haruka:** … Nothing to explain.

 

 **Nori:** Kermit…

 

 **Ran:** Chiba-k-

 

 **Haruka:** Can we just… move on.

 

 **Haruka:** _Please._

 

_Not even a question. A statement._

 

_No one said anything._

 

 **Akihiko:** You heard him, Yoruru. Who's next?

 

 **Yoruru:** Shame I won't get anything out of this one. “Kirara Suzuki suffers from an inferiority complex due to her father claiming she isn't living up to the family standards.”

 

_It stung more than anything… The girl in question isn't even with us._

 

 **Yoruru:** Nothing huh?

 

 **Riley:** … Kirara…

 

_The bird didn't say anything as it ripped the next one open._

 

 **Yoruru:** “Masahiko Soga cut a stage light that was right above the actor he was working with during a rehearsal.”

 

_Another shocking blow._

 

 **Masahiko:** That was an accident, I swear!

 

_Nori quirked an eyebrow._

 

 **Nori:** You accidentally cut a lighting fixture?

 

 **Masahiko:** I sw-

 

 **Nori:** I'm part of my old school’s drama club. You don't _accidentally_ cut a lighting fixture.

 

 **Masahiko:** O-okay, I admit it was some… stupid, impulsive, idiot stunt I did.

 

 **Yoshi:** Soga-san…

 

 **Masahiko:** I regretted it the _moment_ I did it. I swear I really do! H-he turned out okay in the end…

 

 **Minori:** Doesn't excuse any of it!

 

 **Masahiko:** Of course it doesn't…

 

 **Yoruru:** Hm…

 

_He looked at the card that he had in his possession. Looked at what was presumably was the name of the next person in line._

 

 **Yoruru:** I'll save this one for later.

 

_Putting it in the back of the ones remaining, he shuffled through them until he found out he liked._

 

 **Yoruru:** Ah! Here we go!

 

_I could hear panic rising, especially among those who's secret wasn't out yet._

 

 **Akihiko:** Everyone just calm down. I'm sure that there's going to be reasonable-

 

 **Yoruru:** “Akihiko Akiyama shot his own father with a pistol.”

 

 **Akihiko:** Mother _fucker…_

 

_Ever since the trial ended, no, ever since she sold Hase out, Maeda decided to speak._

 

 **Hotaru:** … You… you shot your dad?

 

 **Akihiko:** … It was an accident. I was young and cocky.

 

 **Akihiko:** He… he forgave me, he w-was okay in the end…

 

_He shrugged._

 

 **Akihiko:** Believe me or not. That's the truth I hold on to.

 

_Covering his face with his hand.. Was he… Crying?_

 

 **Akihiko:** … Ah. Sorry for this… I… I just n-need a moment.

 

_I caught myself staring_

 

 **Shinpi:** Oi! Stop looking at ‘im like that!!! He said give him a minute, you're gunna give it to ‘im!

 

_I quickly looked away, not wanting to prompt her or anything._

 

_Thinking about it… I'm glad I went first…_

 

 **Yoruru:** Nakajima-kun.

 

_The gang leader started to shake._

 

 **Nori:** Bring it, you piece of shit.

 

_Not as confident as he wanted himself to believe._

 

 **Yoruru:** “One time Nori Nakajima threw someone off the school rooftop, almost killing them.”

 

 **Nori:** …

 

 **Minori:** … Minori suspected as much.

 

 **Madoka:** I knew you were bad… but attempted murder?

 

_Jesus._

 

 **Riley:** … God damn…

 

 **Hotaru:** T… Teruya-san, you're telling me you defended someone with a secret like this?

 

 **Haruka:** T-that… that can't be can it, gero? That's a lie, right?

 

 **Nori:** … It's true all right.

 

 **Minori:** Minori can attest. She was right there when it happened.

 

 **Ran:** What… what happened?

 

_Kept his mouth shut, refused to tell us anymore._

 

_I cast a glance towards Teruya._

 

 **Minori:** It's not Minori’s secret to share.

 

_That was that I suppose._

 

 **Yoruru:** … Strange children you lot are…

 

 **Nori:** Fuck off!

 

_Yoruru shrugged as he silently opened yet another envelope. How many did this make it?_

 

 **Yoruru:** “The reason Ran Eto is a hermit is due to the trauma of watching her mother get hit by a car as a child.”

 

_Eto adjusted her choker, trying to calm herself, or calm her breathing._

 

 **Ran:** Not even sure w-where you got this information.

 

 **Ran:** It's… it's rather odd. I-I mean you c-can't just… _throw_ a claim like that and expect people to believe you! After all...

 

 **Sango:** Eto-san…

 

 **Ran:** I swear, it's ludicrous to just-

 

 **Shigeo:** Yo. I think you should stop.

 

 **Ran:** _Why should I!_ I'm getting thrown baseless accusation, I need to defend myself.

 

 **Shigeo:** First off, it's not something I think most of us want to know. Second off, you look like you're about to have an attack and none of us are going to know what to do.

 

 **Ran:** Y-yes… of… of course. My apologies.

 

 **Shigeo:** Don't be sorry.

 

_He seemed a bit more sympathetic with her._

 

 **Ayumu:** Hey! Hey can you read mine to get it over with?

 

_Yoruru seemed surprised at that one. Actually, I was too. Despite everything going on around him, Maromi just…_

 

_… Didn't seem to care? No… no that's not it. He's… just really childish._

 

 **Yoruru:** If you insist… “Ayumu Maromi has blindly accused someone of assaulting him for the pure media attention and sympathy.”

 

_Maromi wasn't taking this seriously at all. He stuck out his tongue and knocked his own head in an attempt to seem cute._

 

 **Ayumu:** What can I say! It is what it is…

 

 **Masahiko:** An accusation like that can ruin someone…

 

 **Sango:** Trust me… if they… don't have the reason and money it… can end pretty badly.

 

 **Riley:** Uh…

 

_Gulping, I wondered one thing._

 

 **Riley:** How… was it ruled?

 

 **Ayumu:** Uhm… well it… hasn't… been decided yet.

 

 _His_ _voice fell from the peppy tone it usually held._

 

 **Ayumu:** I… I don't know… If… it will be… at this rate…

 

_He seemed upset._

 

 **Ayumu:** I wasn't really sure what I was going to do when it came down to it.

 

_A minute of silence._

 

_Another._

 

 **Ayumu:** Whelp! Enough of that! Next one if you please!

 

_And he's back. Like nothing happened._

 

_I wonder what was really going on his head._

 

 **Shigeo:** So… uh… who's next?

 

 **Yoruru:** It's you!

 

 **Shigeo:** … Of course it is.

 

 **Yoruru:** “Shigeo Sakaguchi was arrested on the account of vandalism on a deceased classmate’s memorial.”

 

 **Shigeo:** … Low blow. I admit it. Yeah. Ain't a lie.

 

 **Minori:** So you're a criminal t-

 

 **Shigeo:** Can it, you little fucking papergirl!

 

 **Nori:** Don't yell at her!

 

 **Shigeo:** Zip it. I ain't saying jackshit about my deal.

 

_Akiyama had gotten himself put back together from earlier._

 

 **Akihiko:** So-

 

 **Shigeo:** Zip. It. Ain't anyone's business.

 

_Akiyama shot up his hands defensively._

 

 **Akihiko:** If you have to insist…

 

 **Hotaru:** I'm… I'm next aren't I?

 

 **Yoruru:** You were always a good student, weren't you?

 

_He's just taunting us at this rate… Like a predator toying with mice._

 

 **Yoruru:** “Hotaru Maeda’s family has been considering cutting her off due to the fact she's sabotaged her own shows in the past.”

 

 **Hotaru:** My mother and father are kind people… it's only due to them I'm still allowed to have the family name…

 

 **Naoki:** … Hotaru-han…

 

 **Madoka:** Wait that ain't making a ton of sense. You _purposely_ sabotage your own shows?

 

 **Hotaru:** …

 

 **Hotaru:** … I would say why but… something tells me I'm not going to have the time.

 

 **Yoruru:** Right you are! Now then…

 

 **Yoruru:** Now for our little culprit!

 

 **Naoki:** Might as well spill it…

 

 **Yoruru:** “Naoki Hase has drugged at least one competitor’s water prior competition.”

 

_She…_

 

_She what?_

 

 **Riley:** You… you fucking killed? Over _that?_

 

 **Naoki:** … I…

 

_The bird cleared its throat._

 

 **Yoruru:** Allow me to finish! I’ll give _you_ all the time to explain when I get all your dirty laundry out, so to speak.

 

_A glance at Houjou._

 

 **Yoruru:** Now what _I,_ personally consider, best for last.

 

 **Yoshi:** …

 

 **Yoruru:** “Yoshi Houjou has no sense of identity. He doesn't know his real name, birthplace, or talent. Out of everyone here he has the most missing memories.”

 

_…_

 

_Oh… oh my god…_

 

 **Haruka:** Oh…

 

 **Shigeo:** H… holy shit?

 

 **Sango:** Yoshi-kun…?

 

 **Yoshi:** It's true…

 

 **Riley:** What? That's… there's no way…

 

 **Yoshi:** It's all true…

 

_He started to look… ashamed almost._

 

 **Yoshi:** I… I woke up. Like the rest of you… I… I uhm… wasn't… really sure… What… or who… I was. I don't… I found this notebook…

 

 **Masahiko:** Houjou-kun…

 

 **Yoshi:** A-and my monopad has Yoshi Houjou as a name, so… I… I'm… I'm not sure what to think... I-I'm pretty sure "Yoshi Houjou" is just purely an alias... and that... it's not actually my name...

 

_He stopped… looked at us… And sighed._

 

 **Yoshi:** I… I'm… sorry… for deceiving all of you…

 

 **Ayumu:** You know what?

 

_I held my tongue for whatever sarcastic, witty remark Maromi was about to make._

 

 **Ayumu:** Don't… don't worry about it.

 

_Voice leaked of sympathy._

 

_Everyone muttered agreements._

 

 **Madoka:** Must… be tough.

 

_God…_

 

_No wonder he was so closed off._

 

_I realized I had it a lot more luckier than initially thought I did._

 

 **Madoka:** Explains why he was so hostile when we first met, at least.

 

 **Yoshi:** …

 

 **Yoruru:** Now!

 

_A clap from its feathers._

 

 **Yoruru:** All of you are free to discuss while I… get some preparations ready.

 

_By that, he just sat there. Presumably wanting Hase to say her last words._

 

 **Riley:** So what kinda excuse do you want to pull?

 

 **Naoki:** Excuse me?

 

 **Riley:** What kind of secret is that? That kinda stuff happens all the time in the athletic world! You can't-

 

 **Naoki:** Just like some rich spoiled _brat_ gets their parents? That shit ain't fair but clearly _some people still do it_!

 

 **Riley:** I didn't _kill_ anyone over my secret at least!

 

 **Naoki:** I didn't kill for my secret!

 

 **Riley:** Y… you didn't?

 

 **Naoki:** Well… sorta…

 

 **Hotaru:** T… then why?! Why did you do it?!

 

 **Naoki:** …

 

_Biting her lip she looked at the floor._

 

 **Naoki:** My father.

 

 **Naoki:** N… not just him. But it's my entire family.

 

 **Sango:** Your family?

 

 **Naoki:** I… Okay so uhm…

 

 **Shinpi:** Hurry up! We don't have all day!

 

 **Riley:** She doesn't, at least.

 

_She flinched at that._

 

 **Naoki:** Gh… My family's really poor. Poverty line basically…

 

 **Naoki:** I… I'm a desperate person. A lot of the money I got through sponsorships I didn't keep… for myself at least.

 

 **Madoka:** …

 

 **Naoki:** It was also this... stupid pride thing.I… I just…

 

_She shook for a bit, going quiet._

 

 **Riley:** You _what?_

 

 **Naoki:** I couldn't risk anything! You heard what the bird said! We're missing _two years_ of our memories!

 

 **Shigeo:** Don't tell me you bought into that bullshit?

 

 **Naoki:** You **_didn't_ **?

 

 **Naoki:** Even now I'm telling you! I get memories of my past!

 

_… I briefly remember her mentioning it._

 

_… Maybe the memory leaks are intentional… A source of anxiety for people… To drive them to…_

 

 **Masahiko:** Even so you-

 

 **Naoki:** I _what!?_

 

 **Naoki:** I only took initiative because _everyone else was sitting on their asses trying to be friends with everyone!_

 

 **Sango:** Y… you really thought that?

 

 **Hotaru:** Na-

 

 **Hotaru:** …

 

 **Hotaru:** … Hase-san.

 

 **Naoki:** Huh?

 

 **Hotaru:** Was… was that fake? All those times you hung out with me? How about all those times you offered help that dummy get stronger?

 

_Dummy probably referred to me…_

 

_Don't get appreciated even when I bust my ass out and single handedly save everyone in this trial huh…_

 

 **Riley:** That “count on me” stuff was horseshit too…

 

 **Naoki:** No… No it wasn't.

 

 **Naoki:** S-see here's the thing? Aren't… you guys worried about your parents too?

 

 **Akihiko:** …

 

_Some people raised an eyebrow. No one really said anything though._

 

 **Naoki:** Gh…

 

 **Naoki:** Isn't… isn't this situation really familiar to you guys?

 

 **Madoka:** Familiar?

 

 **Naoki:** I-

 

 **Yoruru:** And with that! We seem to be running out of time.

 

_Yoruru chuckled to himself._

 

 **Yoruru:** Upupu… I made a pun!

 

 **Naoki:** T… time?

 

_… Eyes widening, I realized what he meant._

 

 **Riley:** Y… you're not going to kill her, are you?

 

 **Yoruru:** Of course I am! I am a bird of my word.

 

_Another chuckle._

 

 **Yoruru:** That's another one! I'm on a roll today!

 

 **Naoki:** W… wait! Wait!

 

 **Yoruru:** With this…

 

_Despite everything._

 

 **Madoka:** This…!

 

_Despite almost getting all of us killed._

 

 **Shinpi:** Hold on a minute!

 

_Despite the fact I found her out in the first place…!_

 

 **Hotaru:** Y… you can't!

 

 **Naoki:** Please! Give me more time!

 

_I didn't want her to die!_

 

 **Riley:** Wait!

 

_Out of nowhere, a metal cuff came out of nowhere and clamped itself on Hase’s neck._

 

_To her credit, she wasn't pulled away immediately. Instead, she gripped her own podium with her own might._

 

_Everyone else was too shocked to move an inch._

 

 **Naoki:** Y-you can't! Please don't please don't please don't!

 

 **Yoshi:** Hase-san!

 

 **Nori:** Oh fuck fuck fuck…

 

_If Nakajima wasn't panicking before, he sure was now._

 

 **Naoki:** You can't kill me just yet!

 

_Her grip was slipping. Quickly at that. She quickly looked at me._

 

 **Naoki:** Starr…! **Riley!** Please! I-I know… y-you hate me…! But!

 

_She's crying._

 

 **Naoki:** Please! Find my dad! I… We promised… if anything happened to the other…

 

_… Promise?_

 

 **Naoki:** That we… Tell him…!

 

_Her grip slipped._

 

_I couldn't say anything. I could feel my blood pumping. Hear my own ears ringing._

 

**Naoki: I’M SORRY!**

 

_And she was gone._

 

**Naoki Hase Has Been Found Guilty**

**Commencing The Execution**

 

She was pulled out of our sights, though an opening in the ceiling. All of us were shocked silent.

 

Then… the entire wall turned on… revealing it to be a screen showing what was happening elsewhere.

 

**Dog Day Afternoon**

 

What we could see, she was thrown down into what seemed to be a track field. It took a second for her to gather her breath and for the dust to settle.

 

When it did… I saw the beasts that were directly behind her, being held behind by thin barriers.

 

Monokumas.

 

Wild. Rabid. Monokumas.

 

All ferocious beasts that were snarling their teeth towards Hase. Then… that's when it hit her.

 

Those were the racers and she was the rabbit. A single air horn sounding was the only warning she got. Fortunately, she got up to her feet before the barriers holding the robotic bears got put down.

 

It was predator upon predator, trying to see who could catch the poor girl first. Or to see how long it would take for her legs to give out.

 

For the first couple of laps, she managed to outrun all of the machines with no problem.

 

Then, something changed. One of the monokumas deliberately slowed down. It stopped entirely before it turned around and began to run in the _opposite_ direction. A couple of people directly around me gasped as we all collectively realized why: to cut off Hase from the front.

 

As it cut her off from the corner, only despair could truly describe the look on her face as she stopped. She was suddenly surrounded, no way to slip away from them at all.

 

Hase backed away as much as she could. Then, if once blinked, they would miss it, she was jumped by one of the Monokumas.

 

In a sight too horrible to describe, she was mauled apart. Torn skin, flesh, clothing. The that was disregarding the fact a trail of blood started to pool around the area.

 

Everyone stood there, in total shock from what just happened.

 

 **Riley:** …

 

 **Ran:** O… oh God…

 

 **Ayumu:** T-they a-actually killed… Oh God they... they actually killed her...

 

_Maromi couldn't hide any of the fear that was prevalent on his face._

 

_Sakaguchi looked like he was about to drop, his entire face was swelling with nausea._

 

 **Shigeo:** I need air I need air _I need air…!_

 

 **Akihiko:** Th… that was…

 

 **Madoka:** That wasn't… even an execution. That was just full blown _torture…_

 

 **Nori:** Holy shit…

 

 **Hotaru:** She… she's actually gone…

 

_Maromi cast a surprisingly sympathetic glance at Maeda._

 

_Most people were too shocked to even mutter anything._

 

 **Yoruru:** Now! That's over.

 

_The elevator that brought us in opened up with a “ding.”_

 

_Everyone needed a second to even respond Sakaguchi being the first to literally head running in it._

 

_However, someone stopped midway._

 

 **Yoshi:** … Yoruru.

 

 **Yoruru:** Hm?

 

 **Yoshi:** … Can… can you confirm something to me?

 

 **Yoruru:** Of course! Anything to satisfy a student’s curiosity!

 

 **Yoshi:** Okay then… Is…

 

_He glances at the elevator, where everyone else was waiting for him._

 

 **Yoshi:** … Is there actually a ringleader among us?

 

_…_

 

_Ringleader?_

 

 **Yoruru:** Ringleader? That's… an odd way of stating it.

 

 **Yoshi:** … That's what my notebook stated…

 

 **Yoruru:** Well. Yes I suppose. There's indeed a “ringleader” as you want to call it.

 

_I cast a nervous glance at Madoka._

 

 **Yoshi:** … Okay… thank you…

 

_He silently stepped into the elevator._

 

_…_

 

_No one said a word as we all went back to our rooms._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14/16 CAMPERS REMAINING
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me, especially now that we're on the end of chapter 1! Comments motivate me more than you believe! Here's hoping we make it to the end! See you all when the next chapter hits.
> 
> Madoka's Backstory was heavily inspired from a v3 fanfic written one of my friends! (Hi Vee!) The fic itself is [Last Remaining Purpose](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10950705) I highly recommend reading it! (Warning for MAJOR V3 spoilers!)


	12. Having a Red Eye with Abaddon {???:2}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... This is a bit strange.

_ I sat with the woman across from me. I'm not entirely sure why she agreed to an interview in the first place. The school was so closed off as it was. Everyone in the office was amazed that someone even agreed to this in the first place. _

 

_ Didn't really bother to get her name though. _

 

**???:** Uh… so your name is-

 

**???:** Really none of your business, is it?

 

_ … I always got stuck with nutjobs… _

 

**???:** O-okay. You can call me Tanaka. Sora Ta-

 

**???:** I've heard of your works, Tanaka- _ san _ . Can't really say I'm impressed.

 

_ Everyone's a critic. _

 

_ I looked around the little shop we were in. It's old school, we were the only two people. Thinking about it… I really didn't care enough to pass by the shops. _

 

_ Hope’s Peak is full of weirdos. Then again, that's how it's always been. _

 

_ It's a miracle they decided to open that school in the first place if you asked me. _

 

**Sora:** … Right.

 

**???:** So what did you want to discuss?

 

_ Here we go. _

 

**???:** Before you start though, I made the liberty of ordering.

 

**Sora:** … Of course you did.

 

_ I was resisting the urge to roll my eyes. I had to keep face. _

 

_ After all, I was so close. Years of trying to untie this mystery was within my grip. _

 

**Sora:** Okay. So… as you know I'm a reporter for the city paper!

 

**???:** One who must be quite desperate if your next big hit relies on a teenager.

 

**Sora:** … Is… is that so…

 

**???:** Beyond the point…

 

_ The waiter came by with our drinks. She must have paid for it. I was never a fan of black coffee. But… I'm not complaining. Easier for my wallet. _

 

**Sora:** Can… I ask you a couple of questions, then?

 

**???:** I'm assuming that's why you called me here, no? 

 

**Sora:** Naturally… Okay! Allow me to ask you this…

 

_ Pen and paper ready, I shot the question. _

 

**Sora:** Do you happen to know anything of those students suddenly disappearing?

 

**???:** I suspected this is what it would be about… Nice to know you went straight to the point.

 

**Sora:** Can you blame me?

 

**Sora:** Over an entire class of the most elite kids in this damn  _ country _ ! Just  _ poof _ ! Gone! That's the entire buzz that's going on right now! Do you realize how much of a big deal that is! Hell, some of them were listed as suicides to the general public.

 

**???:** Fully. I knew a couple of them.

 

**???:** Well. A handful of them.

 

**Sora:** Is that so?

 

_ She stares at her drink, plain black coffee, for a minute. _

 

**???:** Yes, of course I did. At first I thought Keung had gotten them into trouble. But he's not  _ that  _ reckless…

 

**???:** Then I wondered if Momotarou got arrested again… or if Annie was just idiotic again… Still. None of it seemed quite  _ right. _

 

_ I tried to note every word she said. _

 

**???:** … They got into something they shouldn't have.

 

**Sora:** Something?

 

**???:** … Something that was bigger than themselves, I can imagine.

 

_ She slowly drinks it. _

 

**???:** The other students? I didn't know them. Other than Isabella and Akoni of course.

 

**???:** …

 

**Sora:** And?

 

**???:** You haven't even touched your own drink. 

 

**Sora:** Eugh…

 

_ I turned around to rummage my pack. The girl herself stayed silent. I tried to find… here it is. _

 

_ A photo of those students she talked about. _

 

_ I place it on the table. _

 

**Sora:** These guys right?

 

**???:** Those are the ones.

 

**Sora:** Okay. What's their deal then?

 

**???:** Like I said, I wouldn't know.

 

_ I rolled my eyes. This was going to be harder than I thought. _

 

_ I decided to actually drink my coffee since I was going to pay for it. _

 

_ … _

 

_ Tasted kinda bitter. _

 

**Sora:** You said it that they got into something  _ bigger  _ than they were. What does that even mean?

 

**???:** I don't know what you want me to tell you.

 

**Sora:** I'm blatantly telling you what I want! I'm-

 

**???:** Tanaka-san.

 

**Sora:** What?

 

**???:** I highly advise you cease this wild goose chase you're after. 

 

**Sora:** I'm the only one who's bother looking into this! Everyone else I know was payed off to-

 

**???:** And those people are clearly the smarter ones in this equation.

 

**Sora:** The school is  _ cursed  _ I'm telling you!

 

**???:** It may be. Even so, I highly advise dropping whatever you are thinking about getting into. 

 

**Sora:** Why are you telling me that? Didn't you agree-

 

**???:** I agreed to this as a  _ warning _ . Do not get yourself involved. Whatever you think is going on I can assure you  _ it is bigger than you realize. _

 

**Sora:** Bigger than I realize?

 

_ She likes that term a lot. _

 

**???:** I promise you this. If you keep going down this path, there _will_ be nothing but ruin. 

 

_ … The hell was… _

 

_ Then it hit me. _

 

_ Whatever the hell was going on. Whoever's behind it. _

 

_ The girl across from me was in on it. _

 

**Sora:** I-is that so…

 

**???:** You're going to end up like those students,  _ or worse _ .

 

_ Slowly getting up from my seat, I had to leave. I had to leave  _ now _. _

 

**Sora:** A-actually… I… uhm… I gotta go…

 

**???:** …

 

_ I was out. I was just gone. Didn't say bye or anything. _

 

_ I had to make sure no one was following me as I bee lined straight to my apartment. _

 

_ Had a burning sensation in my throat the entire time though. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sora Tanaka was found dead in his apartment a few days later after co-workers decided to check up on him after he didn't show up for work. The police were unable to find whether or not the death was natural or homicide, leaving it a cold case. No one was able to identify the mysterious girl he had scheduled a meeting with, as it turns out the name she had listed in records was an alias.


	13. Beautiful Morning Dew Falling from Our Web {2:1}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOU WAS HERE KIRBY SMELLS
> 
> kirby doesn't have computer access rn so i'm uploading this chapter for her
> 
> read dangan ronpa: dead on arrival

_ I couldn't sleep the rest of the night. Two people had died in a span of a day. A day. I knew both of them. One of them died in front of me… The other one I was just opening up to. Not to mention, at the end of it all, we were all still stuck in the middle of nowhere.  _

 

_ … What the hell was going on outside…? It was safe to assume we were missing memories. In fact, I’d argue that it was confirmed. Still… _

 

_ Whenever I blinked I saw a girl ripped apart by Monokumas. _

 

_ I tried getting some sleep. _

 

_ I dreamed of a brown haired girl who was sitting on the desk directly next to me. _

 

_ “Tell me what good there is?” _

 

_ “I'm… I'm sure it'll be fine!” _

 

_ “It won't! I'm telling you! We're getting way too deep into this.” _

 

_ “Look, we have a plan-” _

 

_ “What plan?! We're completely winging all of this. What good is my,  _ **_our_ ** _ , sense of pride if we end up dead in a ditch with no one to remember us!?” _

 

_ “...” _

 

_ “Look… can you at least promise me this…?” _

 

_ I woke up before anything else happens. I sat up. Was... Was that one of those memories from our school days? _

 

_ A promise with Hase... _

 

_ Ping Pong Pon! _

_  
_ _ Hm?  _

 

**Yoruru:** Good morning everyone! It is currently now seven in the morning! Have a nice day, and try to get along with everyone!

 

_ Was it already daytime…? _

 

_ Despite everything, I didn't feel tired at all. Well… I might as well see how everyone else was doing. _

 

_ I trudged along the walkway, not even taking time to get ready. Good thing I have the hat now to hide my face. _

 

_ On the way to the mess hall, there was someone looking at the flowers. _

 

**Riley:** … Maeda-san?

 

_ The same white chrysanthemums that were usually along the path. Strange how none of them have died off yet; the bird takes better care of its flowers than I initially thought.  _

 

_ The tiny girl was looking at them, trying to inspect them. When she heard me, she almost jumped up, a bundle of flowers in hand. _

 

**Hotaru:** U-uhm! G-good morning.

 

_ Poor girl looked like she hadn't slept a wink. Then again, not like I could blame her. I wasn't one to talk. _

 

**Riley:** How are you holding up?

 

**Hotaru:** I could be asking you the same thing, dummy.

 

_ The two of us had both lost someone important. Not only that, I had condemned her important person… _

 

**Hotaru:** … So what are you doing here?

 

**Riley:** I'm… heading to breakfast.

 

_ She blinked. _

 

**Hotaru:** The morning announcement went off?

 

**Riley:** … Were you awake before this?

 

**Hotaru:** Yeah, I couldn't… sleep last night… 

 

_ You and me both… _

 

**Riley:** Let's just go to the morning meeting.

 

**Hotaru:** O-oh… okay.

 

_ We were both in complete silence as we walked along the path. I wonder what was on her mind. _

 

_ I sighed. This was too much trouble for me. I was just glad she wasn't trying to force a conversation. _

 

**Hotaru:** … Hey.

 

_ Well, I spoke too soon. _

 

**Riley:** Hm?

 

**Hotaru:** Your… your secret is… Well, it's pretty bad.

 

**Riley:** Thanks.

 

**Hotaru:** But... I don't want to judge.

 

**Hotaru:** I'm not sure where I wanted to go with this. I just want to let you know that… I'm sure everyone else will be at least willing to listen…

 

**Riley:** … I'm assuming you want to do the same with yours?

 

**Hotaru:** … Dummy…

 

**Riley:** What prompted  _ that _ nickname?

 

**Hotaru:** ‘Cus that's what you are.

 

**Riley:** Oooookay…

 

**Riley:** Still… What's my business is mine, and mine alone.

 

**Hotaru:** I'd argue otherwise, considering what happened.

 

_ … _

 

**Riley:** Maybe you're right.

 

_ I stepped onto the stairs leading to the mess hall. _

 

**Riley:** Doesn't mean I'm obligated to share anything.

 

_ I didn't look at her as I stepped in. _

 

_ The entire room looked somber. Some looked like they gotten sleep, lucky them, others had bags under their eyes.  _

 

**Sango:** Oh, good morning, Starr-san… I see you brought Maeda-san with you.

 

**Riley:** Uh huh.

 

**Sango:** S-so almost everyone is here-

 

**Shigeo:** Who's alive at least.

 

_ She visibly winced at that. I simply shrugged it off and went to sit next to Madoka. Maeda went to the other side of the room and sat next to Maromi. _

 

**Sango:** Y-yes… Well… 

 

**Yoshi:** Uh… if I can interrupt.

 

**Sango:** Please do.

 

**Yoshi:** Where’s Soga-san?

 

_ Everyone quickly looked around the room. _

 

**Akihiko:** I didn't see him this morning…

 

**Ran:** I don't think anyone did…

 

_ I found myself almost sitting back up… Then the door swung open. _

 

**Masahiko:** Sorry for being late! I had to take care of something. 

 

_ Soga stepped in, looking same as usual. _

 

_ Except now he had gray eyes. _

 

**Masahiko:** The contacts were bugging me…

 

**Shigeo:** You still look like the douchebag judge in a fashion tv show who claims he's from France.

 

_ Soga bit his lip as he sighed and turned towards Tamashiro. _

 

**Masahiko:** D-did I miss anything, though? 

 

**Sango:** No, we were wondering where you were.

 

**Masahiko:** I see…

 

_ I heard a laugh coming from the seat directly next to me. Whipping my head around, I saw the owl laughing to itself, causing me to jump backwards... _

 

**Madoka:** H-hey!

 

_...bringing Madoka down with me, causing both of us to fall to the floor. _

 

**Riley:** Stop sneaking up on us!

 

**Yoruru:** Ah, apologies. It’s just so interesting to see you act so…

 

_ He stopped for a bit. _

 

**Hotaru:** So what…?

 

**Yoruru:** Casual.

 

**Yoruru:** Well! Nice to see you all getting along.

 

**Akihiko** What do you  _ want? _

 

**Yoruru:** I wanted to inform you that new sections have been unfenced!

 

**Shigeo:** God,  _ fuck  _ this is way too familiar. 

 

**Yoruru:** Other than that? Nothing much to say! Upupu… although I do have to admit I'm very proud of you all.

 

_ Madoka and I picked ourselves up. As I did, I felt a sour taste in my mouth at what Yoruru said. _

 

**Shinpi:** Fuck off already. 

 

**Yoruru:** With that, I'm off.

 

_ He flew out before anyone else could say anything. _

 

**Sango:** Should… we check it out…?

 

_ I heard Nakajima grumble. _

 

**Nori:** Fucking place better have binders or some bullshit…

 

**Minori:** You're running your old one dry…

 

**Nori:** Shut up.

 

_ Kobayashi muttered something under her breath before she decided to speak up. _

 

**Shinpi:** Dunno why we shouldn't. If it's a trap or somethin’, it'll only be more dangerous if people go off on their own to check it out. 

 

**Ran:** Kobayashi-san has an extremely good point…

 

**Sango:** Well… it's settled-

 

**Shigeo:** Why should we listen to what you have to say?

 

**Sango:** … Excuse me?

 

**Shigeo:** No. No seriously, I'm just saying. Who decided you were the one in charge?

 

**Sango:** What are you trying to accuse me of?

 

**Shigeo:** Do you have the slightest idea of what the hell you're doing?

 

**Sango:** Of course I do! I tried to unify the g-

 

**Shigeo:** Unify? You just made us fucking cattle.

 

**Yoshi:** She wasn't the one who gave us the motive-

 

**Shigeo:** Yeah, but she made it so the owl could hit us at our fucking  _ peak _ . Y’know, hit us when you all started to trust one another. Besides, you haven't actually done shit-

 

**Ran:** Sakaguchi-kun, that is  _ enough _ .

 

**Shigeo:** What? Okay. So. I'm supposed to trust the girl who was arrested for assault?

 

**Shigeo:** Or the fact that everyone is just fucking ignoring the fact  _ two people fucking DIED yesterday?!  _

 

**Shigeo:** Holy sweet shit. Don't act like it didn't fucking happen. 

 

_ The room went quiet.  _

 

**Riley:** …

 

_ I was hoping to force myself to forget. For everyone else, I'm sure they're all trying to avoid it.  _

 

**Shigeo:** Y’know what? Forget it.

 

_ He left before anyone said anything else. _

 

_ No one seemed to know how to react. _

 

**Sango:** …

 

**Yoshi:** U-uh…

 

_ Awkward silence filled the air. _

 

**Shinpi:** He has a point, y’know.

 

**Yoshi:** What is that supposed to mean…

 

**Shinpi:** Yesterday, ya wanted to explain. It's been a night, but hey!

 

**Sango:** Gh...

 

**Minori:** … Minori covered your story, Tamashiro-san.

 

_ Nakajima muttered under his breath. _

 

**Minori:** It was really brutal.

 

**Yoshi:** Hhh…

 

**Minori:** So! If you don't want to, go ahead. Minori can-

 

**Sango:** No.. no I can… I can explain.

 

_ Singling her out. I didn't say much though. I didn't want them to target me in exchange. _

 

**Sango:** It… just… ugh…

 

**Shinpi:** We're waitin’.

 

**Akihiko:** Shinpi-kun,  _ please _ . 

 

**Sango:** How do I…

 

**Minori:** Minori can-

 

**Nori:** Stand down.

 

**Sango:** Look. It was some weird guy. He kept harassing m- my friend. 

 

**Sango:** He was some weird pervert. He pushed it too far after he was told to leave. Okay? Okay.

 

_ She sighed and sat down, head in her hands as she thought about it.  _

 

**Sango:** What I  _ didn't  _ know at the time was the fact he was  _ apparently  _ really wealthy. It was…

 

_ She quiet at that. _

 

**Minori:** … It was a giant case, if Minori remembers correctly. 

 

**Ayumu:** Less than one percent of all cases actually make it to court… 

 

**Sango:** I got lucky… I was famous and a loved person all around. 

 

**Ayumu:** Wasn't public then? Lucky you!

 

**Sango:** Some information…

 

_ She glanced at Teruya. _

 

**Sango:** Got leaked, unfortunately. 

 

**Minori:** Don't look at Minori. She only saw a blurry picture at the time. Minori barely recognized Tamashiro-san, it wasn't until the bird said it out loud that she realized who you were!

 

**Sango:** There. That's the end of that.

 

_ Another silence swept throughout the room. _

 

_ Until Maromi blew out a giant raspberry that ripped through the entire mess hall. _

 

**Ayumu:** The bird twisted the narrative then? Is that what you’re saying?

 

**Akihiko:** The answer seems to be simple.

 

_ He pushed up the glasses to the bridge of his nose, the lenses glinting as if they had turned white. _

 

_ Somehow. _

 

**Riley:** How did you-

 

**Akihiko:** The secrets were just another aspect of Yoruru trying to get us to distrust one another. 

 

**Nori:** No shit, anything else you wanna share with us?

 

**Akihiko:** I would for you, but unfortunately I don't speak ape.

 

**Nori:** Listen here, y-

 

_ As Nakajima stood up, Teruya did as well and blocked his path, arms in a X signal. _

 

**Minori:** No fighting!

 

**Nori:** We're gunna do this, huh?

 

_ He tried to slide to the side, only for Teruya to block his path again. _

 

**Minori:** No fighting!!

 

**Nori:** _ Mimi I swear to god. _

 

_ This process repeated itself for a few minutes before Nakajima sighed and gave up. _

 

_ He sat back down and put his head down. A sign of defeat. _

 

**Ran:** … Glad that was resolved before… anything started.

 

_ … Childish. _

 

_ The clock ticked loudly as everyone stayed silent. _

 

**Sango:** … So… uhm… any other questions?

 

**Haruka:** I-I t-think we’re good, gero…

 

**Minori:** Hmph…

 

**Ayumu:** Anyone else?

 

**Nori:** Anyone else what?

 

**Ayumu:** Spill your beans.

 

_ … Now's a good time as ever I guess. Slowly standing up I looked at everyone. _

 

**Riley:** Can… I… 

 

_ … _

 

_ … Actually no. _

 

_ Nah. _

 

_ Not now. _

 

_ Maybe not ever.  _

 

_ Quickly sitting down I used my (her) hat to hide my face. _

 

**Riley:** Actually forget I said anything…

 

**Ayumu:** Aw, what? I'm disappointed.

 

**Madoka:** Zip it, Maromi.

 

**Ayumu:** Hey, don’t look at me! They're the one who's playing chicken!

 

**Masahiko:** Beyond that, I don't think anyone could be public with that kinda information. Doesn’t seem like they want to be, anyway.

 

_ I sure as hell don't. _

 

**Sango:** Agreed…

 

**Akihiko:** I didn’t expect my morning to be like this, but… I really do think we should try to investigate these new areas that Yoruru told us about.

 

**Madoka:** Agreed.

 

**Minori:** It’s better as a group than as individuals. Aaaaaaaaaaaafter all... 

 

**Minori:** It’d be dangerous if someone found something all by themselves and hid it from everyone.

 

_ She seems deadly serious about that. Not a hint of humor in her voice at all. _

 

**Sango:** ...Is that so… Well… we might as well. If everyone else doesn’t mind.

 

**Nori:** Not like we have anything better to do.

 

_ Luckily, we decided that we wouldn’t go exploring until after breakfast. I didn’t realize how hungry I was. Did anyone even eat yesterday? God, investigating and the trial took the entire damn day, didn’t it? It hasn’t even been a day since the trial conclusion either. _

 

_ Madoka was mostly just picking at his food. _

 

**Riley:** Are you okay?

 

**Madoka:** Are  _ you _ okay?

 

**Riley:** … Yeah I’m fine.

 

**Madoka:** If you say so…

 

_ Don’t know why he seems so worried. I said I’m fine, I looked fine (at least I hoped).  _

 

_ I'm perfectly fine.  _

 

_ After breakfast with everyone, we decided to head as a group (minus Sakaguchi who I assumed was just being a little piss baby by himself) towards that “new area” that was discussed by Yoruru. _

 

_ It was past the student store, the area which was fenced off the morning before, that was opened up. It was as if there wasn't even a fence to begin with. _

 

**Madoka:** … Cheap payoff for the life of two people…

 

**Riley:** You can say that again…

 

_ The two of us were a bit behind from the others. This path was a lot weedier, much to my chagrin. _

 

**Madoka:** For real man, it's bothering me how… I dunno how you're taking this.

 

**Riley:** What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine. 

 

**Madoka:** S-still… I get you might have some disdain for Hase… but….

 

**Riley:** But what?

 

**Madoka:** It's with Kirara. Y, you haven't mentioned her at all and-

 

**Riley:** Because, it's barely been a few hours. It's fine. I'm fine, I just need time.

 

**Madoka:** Time for what?

 

**Riley:** Time to get fucking out of here, for one.

 

**Madoka:** … Okay.

 

**Riley:** Can we just talk about  _ literally  _ anything else?

 

**Madoka:** Alright. How about that?

 

_ He pointed at the first little new area. _

 

_ It was a shed next to a dock. All of the areas seemed to be located around a giant lake, I noted.  _

 

_ Pretty small place overall, counting the electric fences that still surrounded us. _

 

**Akihiko:** Seems to be for storage…

 

_ I thought it was odd that there were no big boats attached to the docks, but I found what I was looking for in the shed. Single person kayaks were lined up along the walls, along with things like life jackets and lures. Made me wonder if there were fish in the lake. _

 

_ Something else that stuck out was a locker lined up on the side. The side of its door was bent and crumpled. _

 

**Akihiko:** Curious. 

 

_ Tamashiro tried to force it open. _

 

**Sango:** It's stuck.

 

**Masahiko:** What do you think is inside?

 

_ Nakajima shoved himself to the front and started manhandling the knob. _

 

**Nori:** Only one way to find out!

 

**Ran:** Wait, don't break the lock!

 

**Nori:** Why? Not like anyone here's going to care. 

 

**Ran:** That's… that's fair but-

 

_ She couldn't finish as Nakajima busted the door lock with nothing but his bare hands. _

 

**Ayumu:** Woah.

 

**Nori:** Ain't nothing. It looked like it was about to pop off anyway. 

 

_ Even then… _

 

_ With a bit more shaking the door was able to be opened. _

 

**Haruka:** S-sports equipment?

 

_ Nothing too unusual…  _

 

_ Until Nakajima pulled something out.  _

 

**Nori:** Yo…

 

_ A bloody baseball bat… _

 

**Akihiko:** What the...

 

**Shinpi:** Holy shit…

 

_ Nakajima started to shake a little. _

 

**Nori:** Nu-uh. I'm out. Shit’s giving me bad juju, man. 

 

_ He dropped it as quick as he found it. _

 

**Nori:** I'm fucking out of here man.

 

**Minori:** Aw, what? What's the big deal?

 

**Nori:** Look, I just got a real fucking bad feeling. 

 

**Riley:** What are you talking about-

 

**Nori:** I don't  _ know _ , okay?! I just need to  _ leave. _

 

**Riley:** O-okay, geez.

 

**Minori:** Minori will go with you!

 

**Nori:** Leave me the fuck alone!

 

**Minori:** No!!!!

 

_ They both left really quickly after that. _

 

**Haruka:** …

 

**Sango:** What was that about…?

 

**Haruka:** A-admittedly I'm not too sure, gero…

 

_ Chiba stepped a tiny bit away from the group. To me it looked like without a proper support, he didn't know how to interact with more than one person at a time.  _

 

**Riley:** Aren't you and Nakajima-kun friends?

 

**Haruka:** … Sorta…

 

_ Sorta.  _

 

**Madoka:** Shouldn't you be following him?

 

**Haruka:** I-I would, but…

 

**Riley:** But…?

 

**Haruka:** I… don't think she… Teruya-san… likes me very much… and I… uh… How do I put this.

 

**Haruka:** I… th-think the feeling is mutual…

 

**Riley:** That means…?

 

**Haruka:** She kinda terrifies me…

 

**Riley:** I mean you're like a foot taller than her…

 

**Haruka:** … Even so, I think she's got dirt on all of us, gero…

 

**Riley:** … Y'know that's fair…

 

_ Madoka shrugged awkwardly at Chiba. _

 

**Madoka:** Ya know if… you want… since your boyfriend left…

 

_ Chiba’s entire face went red. _

 

**Haruka:** I-I really don't appreciate that you would assume… 

 

**Haruka:** I-I mean I’m bisexual but I-I don't t-think it's f-fair to Nakajima-kun to just a-assume and we’re really just friends I…

 

_ He took a giant gasp of air. Madoka and I shared a brief look. _

 

**Haruka:** Sorry,  _ sorry,  _ I did  _ not  _ mean for that to j-just slip out of nowhere and I totally get if you just want to leave me alone or something like that-

 

**Madoka:** Woah there, dude.

 

**Riley:** It's fine, it's fine. If you want, you can just stick with us.

 

**Haruka:** I… would appreciate it.

 

_ There were other things in the area - rope, some fishing equipment, normal stuff like that. It wasn't really worth noting. Although the baseball bat did bother me. _

 

_ We did some more rummaging through the area. To my surprise, it seemed more spacious on the inside.  _

 

**Haruka:** T-thanks again for letting me tag along, gero…

 

**Riley:** It's totally fine, don't worry.

 

**Madoka:** Mhm…

 

_ Madoka was rummaging through some crates. _

 

**Haruka:** What are you looking for anyway?

 

**Madoka:** I dunno. Stuff?

 

**Riley:** There's probably just junk in there.

 

**Madoka:** I dunno, might actually find something useful. 

 

**Riley:** Don't cry if you get bitten by something.

 

**Madoka:** Pfft…. it's all just garbage.

 

**Haruka:** S-still, it seems… strangely well stocked.

 

**Madoka:** It's just some more trash and… huh.

 

**Riley:** You found something?

 

**Madoka:** … Nothing. 

 

**Madoka:** Thought I just saw a rat, but I was wrong. That's all. 

 

**Riley:** Aight. 

 

_ There wasn't much to look in the storage after that, so it was decided that we would move on from that area.  _

 

_ Next up seemed to be a sort of a greenhouse area. A small flower garden. _

 

**Shinpi:** What a lame place.

 

**Ran:** I like it…

 

**Akihiko:** I severely doubt that we’re going to find anything here that's worthwhile…

 

**Haruka:** W-well you never know, right?

 

_ I ignored the chatter as I went ahead of the group. It didn't seem like much.  _

 

_ Flowers. Yay. God. Maybe if I was more of a gardener or something I would take slightly more interest, but I'm just some person from high class London who had a house too big for the people living in it. The more I think about it, the more I realize that it sucks.  _

 

_ I feel like if I actually said that, Madoka would probably hate me for it. Wouldn't blame him,  considering from what I know, we had drastically different upbringings.  _

 

**Madoka:** Hey?

 

_ Speak of the devil. Must've walked right behind me without me realizing it.  _

 

**Riley:** Hey.

 

**Madoka:** You uh, okay?

 

**Riley:** I don't know why you keep asking that.

 

**Madoka:** Uh…

 

**Riley:** I’m fine though. 

 

**Madoka:** Alrighty then…

 

_ I looked in front of me. A bed of red spider lilies… _

 

_ There was a plaque in front of it. With the name and other facts of it. Even a symbolic meaning.  _

 

_ “Said to symbolize departed couples. Its bright color is said to guide souls to the afterlife.” _

 

_ … _

 

_ Well. Time to move on. I could slightly feel bile in my throat. _

 

**Riley:** Why even have a goddamn greenhouse in a  _ forest? _

 

**Haruka:** F-from what I've seen, it seems like all sorts of f-flora can be found here, gero… From all over the world.

 

**Riley:** I didn't take you for a nature guy. 

 

**Haruka:** O-oh, I'm really versed in all sorts of sciences, mind you, biology, chemistry, botany, so on. I-it's just that… I prefer reptiles… 

 

**Madoka:** That's really specific. 

 

**Haruka:** I-I know it's p-probably really weird b-but it’s something I just… took interest in, gero. I-it started when I got my pet python-

 

**Madoka:** Hold on. You have a  _ snake _ for a  _ pet? _

 

**Haruka:** I-it's a pretty normal thing… for people… I guess, gero…

 

**Madoka:** Couldn't imagine keeping any sort of pet myself.

 

**Riley:** My parents didn't want anything that they thought was distracting.

 

**Haruka:** I couldn't imagine my life without Toast.

 

_ I snorted at that. _

 

**Riley:** You named your pet snake  _ Toast _ ?

 

**Haruka:** W-well in… my defense, I was pretty young when I got him, gero. 

 

**Riley:** You're lucky. I wish I could have gotten like. I dunno, something. Like a hamster maybe. Or anything. 

 

**Haruka:** W-well, when you're on your own, you probably can, if it's any consolation.

 

**Riley:** Sure. Maybe. 

 

_ At this point we were wandering off on our own, before spotting Maromi and Maeda. _

 

**Ayumu:** Hi hi, Starr-san!!

 

_ Oh god, the last person I wanted to see. _

 

_ He's like a fucking chipmunk with no regard for other people's emotions.  _

 

_ Makes me wonder why Maeda is even around him to begin with.  _

 

**Hotaru:** Hey, Chiba-niisan, what was with Nakajima-niisan earlier?

 

**Haruka:** I-I don't know.

 

_ Maeda seemed to not question it. Instead, the two of them were looking at the flowers and what looked like a berry bush. Pretty weird looking ones at that. Didn't think berries could get that dark of a color. _

 

**Haruka:** … Wait…

 

_ I glanced at a muttering Chiba who looked at the bush with questioning eyes. _

 

_ Maromi reached out for the bush, but- _

 

**Haruka:** D-don't touch that!

 

_ Maromi jumped back. _

 

**Ayumu:** Geez, if you were going to react like  _ that. _

 

**Haruka:** D-do you even know what this is?!

 

**Ayumu:** I wasn't going to  _ eat  _ them or whatever. I just wanted to like. Touch 'em. 

 

**Haruka:** No, you- th-those are nightshades! Even touching them a-and putting your hands in your mouth can be  _ lethal! _

 

_ Nightshades? Rings a bell, but- _

 

**Madoka:** Wait,  _ what? _ Those are really-

 

**Haruka:** Poisonous? Extremely. And I-I'm assuming you were about to put a handful into your mouth, w-weren't you?

 

_ Maromi just shrugs.  _

 

**Hotaru:** But… it says here it's a belladonna hybrid…

 

_ True to that, the label “Atropa Belladonna” was written right there in the plaque. It says it was mixed with some other nightshades or something.  _

 

_ The owl wasn't anti GMO, then. _

 

**Haruka:** … A-atropa b-belladonna… that's what it says… its  _ other  _ name is the deadly nightshade…

 

**Hotaru:** Oh…

 

**Ayumu:** Oooh okay yeah that… that was probably a close one.

 

**Haruka:** No kidding…

 

**Madoka:** Christ, we almost had a murder right here and now…

 

**Hotaru:** If anything, since it was Ayumu-kun’s fault it would… probably count against him. 

 

**Riley:** A quick five minute trial.

 

**Ayumu:** H-hey, I'm  **_right here?!_ **

 

**Madoka:** Sometimes I can still hear his squeaky voice…

 

**Ayumu:** **_Hey?!_ **

 

**Riley:** We should head back before you actually  _ eat  _ something that'll kill you.

 

**Madoka:** Or vice versa. 

 

**Ayumu:** Stop treating me like a kid!

 

**Riley:** Then stop acting like one.

 

_ We had to deal with Ayumu acting like a pouty kid all the way back to the entrance.  _

 

**Yoshi:** You're back...

 

**Sango:** There you are! You had separated from the group and-

 

**Riley:** Save it.

 

**Sango:** Of course.

 

_ At that point, it was just waiting for everyone else to get to the entrance. I wanted to get out of there.  _

 

_ At the stop was another lodge. Slightly bigger. _

 

_ … And if I looked to the left… _

 

**Akihiko:** We circled right around to the main lodge.

 

**Shinpi:** So what, we're just trapped in some circle? Shitty place. 

 

**Masahiko:** Given our unique circumstances, I don't think we have any right to complain.

 

**Shinpi:** Whatever. 

 

_ As everyone led themselves in, I saw Eto’s face light up. _

 

_ Seeing that  _ this  _ new area was a library, I wasn't surprised.  _

 

_ Books and more books. _

 

_ Some writing stuff, too.  _

 

**Ran:** Here I was almost going insane with the lack of space with actual peace and quiet. 

 

**Shinpi:** We're in the middle of nowhere. How much more quiet and peaceful can ya  _ get _ ?

 

**Masahiko:** I'm not sure if you're helping, Kobayashi-san. 

 

_ She shrugged and muttered something about how she doesn't like it when it's too quiet.  _

 

_ It. Looked like what one would expect a library to be like. Nothing exciting. _

 

_ Ugh, I just wanted to leave.  _

 

_ Instead of looking around the place, I decided to wait out front. I sat on the steps again. _

 

_ Madoka decided to sit next to me instead of following everyone. Still sticking with me, huh? _

 

**Madoka:** I would usually make a joke about how something crawled up your pants and died, but it would probably be really poor timing. 

 

**Riley:** You  _ think? _

 

**Madoka:** Hey. I didn't make a joke, so…

 

**Riley:** Why aren't you with everyone in there?

 

**Madoka:** Well, you and Tamashiro are probably the only normal people here.

 

_ Tamashiro? _

 

**Madoka:** Buuuuut she hangs around that. Spider weirdo too much for my taste so I have no choice but to hang around with you!

 

**Riley:** …

 

**Madoka:** Seriously though, I can tell you're super upset and I don't want to leave you hanging. 

 

**Riley:** Hm.

 

**Madoka:** Y’know we can probably like. Leave and I don't think anyone would really say anything about it. 

 

_ I stood up at that, he seemed to get the idea. As we were walking, I realized this was really similar to our first actual day here.  _

 

**Riley:** Hey.

 

**Madoka:** Yeah?

 

**Riley:** Before, you were talking about your dad.

 

**Madoka:** Yeah?

 

**Riley:** You never finished. So if you want…

 

**Madoka:** Aight. So like. For the longest time it was just me and him.

 

**Riley:** Your mom?

 

**Madoka:** Hell if I know. Don't matter to me anyway, it was just me and him. And I don't really have to hide where I'm from, I I'm guess. 

 

**Riley:** Kageme… something? 

 

**Madoka:** Kamagasaki.

 

**Riley:** Yeah…

 

**Madoka:** Shit sucks. My dad grew up there, so did my grandpa, and so on. Never really expected much more. Living off shitty paycheck to paycheck. 

 

**Madoka:** But! For what it's worth. We were happy. We didn't want much. My dad just… wanted me to focus on my studies so I wouldn't end up like him.

 

**Riley:** Huh.

 

_ God, we really  _ **_are_ ** _ direct opposites when it came to family life. _

 

**Madoka:** Living where I'm from, you hear a lot from the outside. About how everyone's doing way better out there. How great it would be if someone was…

 

**Riley:** Was?

 

**Madoka:** Talented.

 

**Madoka:** There was another kid, well, was a kid when my dad was my age. She was like… the SHSL demolitionist I think? I dunno. Her family was like. A fuck ton of contractors. Think they passed the demolitionist title to someone new this generation, though.

 

**Madoka:** That’s not the point. Girl was okay, according to my dad. She has issues too, but like. She got a one way ticket out of shitsville. 

 

**Madoka:** Just like that? She was out of here.

 

**Riley:** Huh. Lucky her…

 

**Madoka:** Since then, every parent on the block was hoping their kid would be… something, I guess. My old man didn't really expect anything, which… I was grateful for.

 

**Riley:** … I couldn't imagine. 

 

_ Really can't.  _

 

**Madoka:** And imagine how batshit he went when he found a letter addressed to  _ me _ out of all people?

 

**Riley:** I dunno how batshit he went. You need to fill me in. 

 

**Madoka:** At first I was confused as shit! Like, I hadn't done anything that warranted scouting? Then I found I won some random ass lottery.

 

**Riley:** Lucky you.

 

**Madoka:** Yeah. I'll be honest. I was gounna… reject it at first? 

 

**Riley:** What?  _ Why? _

 

**Madoka:** Look. I… I dunno. I've seen rich people. A lot. They're always around the slums for like… stupid documentaries or whatever. They're just…

 

**Riley:** Snobs who really didn't see you as a person but only used you to boost their own credentials?

 

_ Madoka snapped a finger. _

 

**Madoka:** _ Exactly that. _ They didn't give a shit about any of the kids. They just wanted to look good. 

 

**Riley:** … I understand what it's like. 

 

**Madoka:** Do you?

 

**Riley:** Well… not the same situation but. Same basis I guess. Anyway, I didn't mean to interrupt.

 

**Madoka:** So I kinda thought, “Do I want to surround myself with filthy assholes who have had their entire lives set for them since day one? Fuck no!” So I was just never going to respond. 

 

**Riley:** What made you change your mind?

 

**Madoka:** My dad. Who else? Actually not just him, entire neighborhood insisted I should go. 

 

**Riley:** No way.

 

**Madoka:** Yes way! My dad was screaming to everyone who would listen about how I had gotten to Hope’s  _ fucking _ Peak! They didn't care if it was just by some lottery, it just mattered that I got in… so…

 

**Madoka:** I just kinda had to, you know? I'd just be a major asshole if I just said I didn't want to go.

 

**Riley:** Huh. I was kinda the same, I guess. 

 

**Madoka:** How so?

 

**Riley:** I didn't deserve my title.

 

**Madoka:** What do y- oh. Right.  _ Riiiiiiiiiight.  _

 

**Riley:** Does it look like I had a choice? I was like… 11? Or so? When I found out. About my parents rigging stuff. I was too young to really do anything… and by the time when I was sick of it… It was too late… I guess.

 

**Riley:** By then I was pretty deep into the circuit. I couldn't come out without digging my own grave.

 

**Madoka:** Hm… Couldn't imagine.

 

**Riley:** Even now it feels like I shouldn't be complaining! Because holy  _ shit  _ you sound like you have it worse and-

 

_ A sudden hand on my shoulder. _

 

**Madoka:** Don't… do that.

 

**Riley:** Huh?

 

**Madoka:** Dude. Shit sucked for you too. Just because I grew up in some slums doesn't mean you're a-okay.

 

**Riley:** Are you kidding? I never had to worry about a meal just-

 

_ He shushes me. _

 

**Madoka:** Stooooop.

 

**Riley:** But-

 

**Madoka:** _ Stoooooop that.  _ I already told you that just because everyone else went through shit too doesn't mean your own issues mean less! Stop that. Seriously. 

 

**Riley:** O-okay.

 

**Madoka:** We good?

 

**Riley:** I guess…?

 

**Madoka:** Good.

 

_ I wasn't sure what we were “good” about.  _

 

**Riley:** Alright…

 

**Madoka:** Cool! ‘Cus I'm hungry as shit and we should get something to eat before it becomes nighttime. 

 

**Riley:** Okay.

 

_ We chatted along the way. For a while I had forgotten about the entire situation we were in. I had forgotten that we were in some goddamn death trap that had taken two people's lives and was probably going to take more.  _

 

_ … _

 

_ It was nice.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madoka's remark about the SHSL Demolitionist is a reference to Yuri Kim, a character from Ultimate Danganronpa: Supernova at Sea.


End file.
